Prince and Princess Mason
by Twilets
Summary: Jasper Mason left his twin brother two hundred years ago cause a vampire changed him and he didn't want to hurt his brother. He moves to Forks and two surprises await him. What are they?
1. Chapter 1

Prince and Princess Mason.

Jasper's Pov:

It has been exactly 200 years from today that I had to leave my twin brother. His name was Edward, Ed for short and I miss him terribly. I don't know if he died or how. We were really close; we would tell each other everything and do lots of stuff together. I have a southern accent and Ed loved it when I used it. Our parents died just after we turned 19 years old. Four months after our parents died that one night ruined my life. I was walking back home from the shops when I ran into a beautiful girl named Maria, we talked for about 10 minutes then suddenly she bit me. I don't know how long I was asleep or what happened to me but when I woke up she was still standing there above me. She told me that she wanted to start an army to fight off other vampires. I told her that I wouldn't join her army and ran into the forest. I hunted off of animals, I have never tasted human blood because just I don't want to be any more of a monster then I already am. After I hunted for the first time I ran back home for the last time. When I got there Ed was sleeping so that was good, I wrote Ed a letter saying that I was sorry, changed clothes and then left forever. I have never found my mate so I have travelled all by myself. Every day I wish that I stayed back home with Ed and told him but there is nothing that I can do about it now. I have a gift I can feel and change people's emotions, it is fun to play around with sometimes. When I get bored I would make to people suddenly love each other or hate each other and they start a fight.

I just recently moved to Forks because it is the least sunniest place in the US and that way I can go outside and be somewhat human again. I enrolled into Forks High School and I start school in half an hour so I walked out to my garage, got onto my red motorbike and drove to Forks High school. I parked my bike next to a big Jeep, got off of my bike, walked into the front office and up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk is wearing a name tag which says Karen.

Me-Hello.

Karen-Hello, how may i help you?

Me-I am new here. My name is Jasper Mason.

Karen-Oh right you called up last week.

Me-Yeah.

Karen-Well here is your schedule and map of the school just incase you get last.

Me-Ok thanks ma'am.

I took my schedule and map of the school and walked into the hallway, everyone started looking at me. I went to my first class.

Bella's Pov:

My mother and father, my brothers Edward and Emmett, my sisters Alice and Rosalie and myself are sitting down in the loungeroom, we just got back home from hunting. Us kids aren't really related, Carlisle and Esme our parents adopted us so to say. They all have mates but myself. Rosalie and Emmett are together, Alice and Edward are together and of course mum and dad are together. I wish that i could have someone to care for and love. I sighed.

Carlisle-What's wrong sweetie?

Me-Nothing much just thinking about some stuff.

Alice-Eddie?

Ed-I don't know she is shielding herself.

A shield is one of my many gifts. I am what as some people call a sponge. A sponge is someone who can absorb another persons or vampires gift. I have already absorbed all of my family's gifts, The Volturi's gift and others. So I am a very powerful vampire.

Me-I will be right back; I am just going to have a shower.

Carlisle-Ok.

I stood up, ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I walked into my cupboard to find some clothes when i had a vision of the boy that I saw 200 odd years ago when he was still human but he is a vampire now and also hunts animals. The boy walked into the front office and up to Karen the front office lady, they talked and then he told her his name. His name is Jasper Mason. I came out of my vision thinking Mason, where have I heard that before? Mason, Mason, Oh My God Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Ed's last name was Mason before he moved in with us.

Me-Whispered to myself-Mason.

I quickly got dressed and Ed ran into my room.

Ed-Why did you say Mason?

Me-Because I was thinking about something and Mason came up.

Ed-Like what?

Me-A vision I had.

Ed and I ran downstairs and into the loungeroom where everyone still is sitting down in their same spot.

Ali-What vision?

Me-The vision I just had.

Rose-What was it about?

Me-Look I have to go I promise you that I will explain everything to you all when I get home.

Ali-But we aren't going to school today.

Me-I know, I will be back home in no longer then one hour.

Esme-Ok be careful.

Me-I will.

I faced Ed.

Me-And it will explain why I said Mason.

Ed-Ok.

I ran out of the house, got into Em's jeep and drove to school. I parked my car and went to first class. I sat down in my chair at my desk. No one sits next to me so that is a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's Pov.

I walked into history and up to the teacher.

Mr Perfect-You must be Jasper Mason.

Me-Yes sir.

Mr Perfect-Please go sit down next to Miss Cullen.

Me-Sure thing.

I walked over to the only seat left in the classroom which is next to Miss Cullen and sat down. I turned and looked at her, she has gold eyes, no heart beat and no pulse. She looked back at me.

Me-Hissed to low for humans to hear-Vampire.

Miss Cullen-So are you.

She is absolutely beautiful.

Miss Cullen-My name is Bella Cullen.

Me-Jasper Mason, it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am.

She giggled.

Me-How many of you are there?

Bella-A family of seven. Yours?

Me-One, me.

Bella-You are all by yourself?

Me-I only had one family member my brother but I had to leave him for his safety.

Bella-What was his name?

Me-Edward Anthony Mason.

Bella's Pov.

Jasper-Edward Anthony Mason.

OMG Eddie boy has a hot brother. The bell rang and Jasper and I walked out into the hall.

Me-Skip with me.

Jasper-Ummm...

Me-Please.

Jasper-Sure ma'am. Lets go.

I giggled again and walked out to our cars. I don't know how Jasper is making me laugh so much but I love it.

Jasper-Where to?

Me-Your house to drop off your bike then mine so you can see that we aren't going to hurt you and there might be a surprise waiting there for you.

Jasper-What are you talking about? What surprise?

Me-It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you know.

Jasper-Fine lets go.

I laughed and got into Em's jeep while Jasper got into his motor bike. I followed him to his house, he has a lovely house, it is as big as ours. Jasper got into the passenger seat.

Me-Do you have gifts?

Jasper-Yes I can feel and change people's emotions. You?

Me-I can absorb other vampires gifts. May I?

Jasper-Sure.

Me-Yay thanks.

I held Jasper's hand and absorbed his gift. I let go of his hand and started driving. I can now also feel peoples emotions everywhere.

Jasper's Pov.

Me-What are some of your other gifts?

Bella-I am a shield, I can see the future my sister's gift, I can read minds my brothers gift among others.

Me-So right now you can hear people's thoughts and feel their emotions?

Bella-Yes.

Me-What are your family's names?

Bella-Carlisle and Esme my Father and mother, Alice and Rosalie my sisters and Emmett and Edward my brothers. None of us are related Carlisle and Esme adopted us all in.

Me-Thought-Edward?Did she just say Edward? No it can't be him.

Bella-Yes I did.

I gulped.

Me-What is E-Edward's middle n-name?

Bella-Anthony.

Me-It can't be, he was still human when I left so that he could stay human.

Bella stopped the car outside the front of a big white house. It was beautiful.

Bella-It is going to be all ok Jasper. Come on.

Someone yelled Jasper from inside their house.

Bella and I got out of the jeep and she walked over to me.

Me-But I thought he died, it can't be him, he was still human, I left so that he could stay human and live his life.

I thought about all of the good times that Ed and I had when we were still human. I miss him so muh, I wish so much how he could be right here with me now.

Bella-Your surprise is right inside sitting in the loungeroom on the couch next to my sister Alice the future seeing pixie.

Me-What are you talking about, you have only known me for half of a day.

Bella-No actually Jasper I have been having visions of you for quite some time now.

Me-How long?

Bella-Umm.

A man with big muscles and short brown hair walked out of the house and over to us. He is also a vampire, he must be one of her brothers.

Man-Bella who is this, why is he here and why are you both standing outside? YOUR A VAMPIRE.

Me-Sarcastically-Thanks for telling me that I thought I was still human but now I know the truth. Thanks.

Bella laughed.

Bella-Em Jasper is from the vision I had before I left to go to school, He is new here, he is a vegetarian vampire like us, we are still out here because I can't get him to go inside.

So his name is Emmett but Bella calls him Em.

Em-Why can't you get him to come inside?

Bella-Because a certain person is sitting inside.

Me-He can't be here, I left him so that he could live out his life and stay human. I left him so that he wouldn't have to turn into a monster like I am. I left him because I love him, I left him because he was in danger around me. I let him all alone because our parents only died four months before I got turned.

Em-Bella inside and explain now. Whats your name?

Me-Jasper Whitelock M...

Em-What is your last name?

Me-Mason. My last name is Mason.

Em-Where have I heard that last name before?

Bella-Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Me:It just can't be him. It just can't.

Em-Well then why don't you come inside, sit down before you fall down and see for yourself.

Me-O-Ok.

Bella and Em ran inside their house.

Bella-Come on Jasper.

?-Jaz?

?-Who?

I ran inside and into their loungeroom. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at my feet. Bella and her family are all sitting down.

Bella-Look at him.

Me-I can't Bella, I left my brother two hundred years ago so that he could live a normal human life and not have to turn into a monster like me.

Bella-Your not a monster you don't hunt humans.

Me-I have never touched a human in all of my two hundred years. I have not seen another vampire like me since well since never.

?-Jasper Whitelock Mason.

I looked up towards the voice and it looked like Ed.

Me-But I left you so that you didn't have to be like me, I left you so that you could stay human, I made myself miserable to keep you safe.

He looked at me sad.

Me-Eddie please don't be mad at me, I hate myself for leaving you but I had to. I am so sorry. Everyday for two hundred years I wished that I did stay behind and told you. I wished that I didn't leave you.

Ed got up and hugged me, I hugged him back.

Ed-I thought that you were dead. I can't believe that it is really you Jazy.

Me-I thought that you were dead. I can't believe that it is really you Eddie.

?-Bella sweety please explain.

Me-I missed you so much bro, it killed me to leave you.

Ed-I missed you too bro.

Ed and I pulled away from the hug and I looked at Bella.

Me-You were talking about Edward weren't you? You knew about everything that I was saying.

Bella-Yes and Yes.

I looked around at all of the Cullen's.

Me-I am glad to see that you have such a good family bro to take care of you since I didn't.

Ed-Don't start bro. But what about you? Do you have anyone with you?

Me-No I travelled alone.

Ed-Well Jaz this is my girlfriend Alice.

Alice-Hi.

Alice jumped up and hugged me quickly. I chuckled.

Me-Howdey ma'am, so you are the physic pixie?

Alice-Yep that is me.

Ed-Still using your southern accent?

Me-Tatally.

Ed laughed.

Bella-Jasper.

I looked at Bella.

Me-Yes Bella.

Bella-This is my mum and dad Esme and Carlisle.

Me-Hi.

Carlisle-Hello.

Esme-It is nice to meet you.

Me-You too ma'am.

Bella-You have already met my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie.

Bella has the most lovely voise ever. I thought. Ed chuckled and Bella looked down embarressed.

Me-Shush up Eddie boy, damn mind readers. Ello Emmett and Rosalie.

Em-Hello Jasper but please call me Em.

Me-Can do.

Rosalie-Hi.

Alice-Do you have a gift?

Me-Yeah I can feel and change people's emotions and so can miss I have lots of powers over here.

Alice-So she has already absorbed your powers?

Me-Yes.

Alice-Dad how did Bella see Jasper but not me?

Everyone looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle-Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's Pov.

Carlisle-She might have a really strong connection to him.

Bella-What do you mean?

Carlisle-I am not quite sure yet, I will keep on reading into it though. I think it might have something to do with all of your visions sweetie.

Bella-Ok thanks daddy.

Carlisle-Anytime princess.

I was sitting in between Bella and Ed thinking about all of the fun times Ed and I had when we were still human.

Ed-They were some good times.

Me-I just wish that.

Ed-That what?

Me-Thought-That I didn't leave you because we lost our parents and then I left you. I have been sad for the past two hundred years.

I looked at the floor.

Me-Thought-Did you get my letter before I left you?

Ed-Yes.

Ed pulled out his wallet, pulled out a folded piece of paper and photo out of his wallet and handed them to me.

Me-What are these?

Ed-Jaz just open them and have a look.

Me-Fine.

I looked at the photo and it was of Ed and me when we were only babies.

Me-How do you still have this photo? Mine got stolen when Maria bit me.

Ed-Every few years I would get it copied, it is all I had of you.

I unfolded the piece of paper and read it to myself. I said:

Dear Eddie bro.

I am going to miss you alot, I have to leave for your own safety. I would love to stay and tell you what happened to me but I can't because that could put you in danger so therefore I have to leave forever. I could put in danger just by staying in the same house as you. Please bro live your life and don't hurt yourself because of me. I love you and will miss you lots. Love your sad bro Jazy.

I handed Ed his letter and photo back and put my face in my hands.

Ed-This is what you meant when you said you could put me in danger. You were always a vampire?

Me-Yes. I was a new born and even though I only hunted and could never hurt a human it was still dangerous. I was talking about me being dangerous to you, I could have hurt you so badly so that I couldn't go near you and so the only thing I could do was run so I ran and didn't stop for days. Maria turned me so that I could be apart of her army but I couldn't.

Ed-It is ok bro.

Em-Who is older out of you both?

Me-Ed by a minute.

Rosalie-So your twins?

Ed&I-Yes.

Me-How did you get changed bro?

Ed-I was dieing because I got shot multiple times, Carlisle found me and changed me. I have been with the Cullen's ever since. That was four months after you left.

Me-W-Who shot you?

Ed-The men who murdered our parents came back for us.

I sighed.

Me-If only I stayed then I could have stopped them. I could have given them what they deserve those stupid red eyed vampires. I hate them.

Ed-Don't beat yourself up bro you were doing what you thought was right.

Me-And that so happened to be the wrong thing to do.

Ed-We are together now and that is all that matters.

Me-Yeah. Ed.

Ed-Yeah.

Me-Do you know the Volturi?

Ed-Yeah why?

Me-They have been keeping my feet on the ground. Aro helped me get into Forks High School.

Ed-That's good aslong as they haven't tried to kill you.

Me-Why would they try to kill me?

Carlisle-Because they try to kill lots of vampires.

Me-Oh anyway Ed can we please quickly go for a run?

Ed-Sure. Mum and dad we will be back.

Carlisle-Ok be safe the both of you.

Ed-We will.

Ed and I ran inhuman speed to my house and inside.

Ed-Is this your house?

Me-Yes.

Ed-Ok well it is a fantastic looking house but why are we here bro?

Me-I wanted to give you some stuff that I made for you.

Ed-What kind of stuff?

Me-Do you remember how I loved to paint and draw?

Ed-Yes you were fantastic. Do you still paint and draw?

Me-Yes.

We walked into my art studio and over to four pictures that I painted. I turned the first one around and showed Ed it was of our parents, Ed and I when we were only babies, the second one that I showed him was of just our mum and dad, the third one was of Ed and when we were toddlers playing in the sandpit and laughing and the forth on was of Ed and I on our 19th birthday.

Ed-Jaz are you sure? They are amazing. You are still a really great artist.

Me-Thanks and yes I am sure. I have lots.

Ed-Thank you so much.

Me-No prob.

Ed picked up two paintings and I picked up the other two.

Me-Lets go.

We ran back to the Cullen's house and into the loungeroom. Everyone is still sitting in their exact same spots.

Me-Where do you want to put these bro?

Ed-In Ali and my room.

Me-Ok.

Ali-What are they?

I turned the two paintings around that I was holding so that everyone else could see them and so did Ed.

Bella-Wow they are fantastic.

Me-Thanks.

Em-Did you really draw them?

Me-Yes.

Ali-Weren't you just a little cutie hun. You had beautiful green eyes.

I chuckled softly.

Ed-Thanks babe. Shush up Jaz.

Me-Nope not gunna happen.

Ed-And why not?

We put the paintings on the ground and faced each other.

Me-Because I don't have to and I haven't been able to annoy you for two whole hundred years.

Ed-So what you think that it is funny when my girlfriend says I had beautiful green eyes?

Me-Yes because every time a girl commented on you about your beautiful green eyes which was every girl that ever commented on you which just so happened to be every girl in high school, you hated it.

Ed-That is because it was getting really annoying. Every time a girl came up to me to talk to me they would stare at me in the eyes and then say you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

Me-I found it really funny actually.

Ed-Well I didn't.

Me-Well I did.

Ed-Well I thought it was funny when that one girl wouldn't leave you alone even though you kept on telling her too.

Me-That was not funny, she was really annoying.

Bella-What else do you do besides painting or drawing.

Ed-She often likes to change the subject isn't that right Bells.

Bella-Oh shush up Edward Anthony.

Me-I read, play guitar,sing,play video games, play sport when I can and fix cars. I think that that is about it.

Ed-Or motorbikes.

Ed put his paintings away and then sat down next to Ali and pulled her onto his lap.

Me-Well I have always like motorbikes better then cars. They go faster.

Em-Nahh my jeep is better.

Me-I must say how much I really do love my jeep I still think that my motorbikes are so much better.

Em-You have a jeep?

Me-Yes among other cars.

Rosalie-And what are they?

Me-Well I own two motorbikes a black one and a blue one, a black jeep, a dark blue ford mustang and...

Ed-And?

Me-Guess little Eddie.

Ed-Little?

Me-Yes little. Now try and remember the toys that we owned when we were kids.

Ed-We owned lots of different toys.

I shook my head and laughed.

Me-True but what was your favourite toy car? What car did you want when you grew up?

Ed-My favourite toy car was a silver Volvo.

Me-And may I ask what car do you drive now?

Ed-Sighed-A silver Volvo.

Me-Stupid shiny silver Volvo owner.

Everyone but Ed laughed.

Me-Now out of all of my toys what toys wouldn't I let you touch? What toys didn't leave my sight so that I knew you couldn't touch? What toys did I sleep with?

Ed-Ummm..Oh I know two motor bikes a black one and a red one, a black jeep, a dark blue ford mustang and...

Me-And?

Ed-URGH what was that last car?

Em-So you're telling me that the toy cars or motorbikes that you owned when you were little kids you have in real life now?

Me-Yes but I get them upgraded every now and then.

Ed-YOU OWN A TRUCK?

Me-Yes.

Em-Really?

Me-Yes a big metallic black truck, I needed something so that I could bring all of my cars and stuff with me so I bought a truck.

Em-I want a truck please daddy?

Carlisle-Em you're not getting a truck.

Em-But why not daddy?

Carlisle-Because you don't need one son.

Rosalie-So stop asking dad or you won't get sex for a whole week.

Em-Fine.

Em crossed his arms and turned to face away from everyone. I chuckled.

Me-Well I better get going.

I faced Bella and said.

Me-I actually have to go to school tomorrow since I didn't go to my first day.

Bella-Ok well I will see you then. I promise no more wagging.

Me-Good.

I looked at the Cullen's and then at Ed.

Me-Ed I am really sorry I hope that I won't have to leave you again. The first time hurt too much I wouldn't be able to do it again.

Ed-Jaz don't worry about it you won't lose me again.

I looked at my feet feeling sad.

Me-I gotta go and start on my picture.

Bella-Jasper whats wrong?

Me-Nothing, it's just nothing.

I sighed.

Ed-Jaz?

Me-Has to get going. Bye all.

I ran outside and into the forest, I ran home inhuman speed and into my art studio. My phone started ringing so I answered it.

Me-Hello.

Aro-Hello Jasper why weren't you at school today?

Me-They called you?

Aro-Of course they did, you left the school after your first lesson and they have my number to contact if something is wrong or you did something.

Me-Oh right.

Aro-so where did you go?

Me-The Cullen's to make sure that they were no harm to me.

Aro-Are they any harm to you?

Me-No. I am going to school tomorrow.

Aro-All day?

Me-Yes al day.

Aro-Good see you soon bye.

Me-Ok bye.

I hang up, put my phone back into my pocket, grabbed my art book and pencil and sat down at my desk.

Me-What should I draw? Oh I know.

I drew a picture of the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme are standing in the middle holding hands, Rosalie and Em are holding hands on Esme's other side, Em has his other arm wrapped around his mothers (Esme's) shoulders, Ed and Ali are holding hands on Carlisle's other side, Ed has his other arm clapped onto his father's (Carlisle's) shoulder and Bella is sitting down infront of Carlisle's legs with her arms wrapped around her knees and while Carlisle has his other arm resting on Bella's shoulder. They are all smiling because they are all a happy family. I finished colouring when it was time to get ready for school. I put my arts stuff and school books in my school bag, ran upstairs, had a shower, got dressed and then ran back downstairs. I grabbed my school bag, ran out to my garage and got onto my black motorbike and rode to school. I parked in between a Lamborghini and Em's jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's Pov.

I walked into my class and sat down in my seat next to Bella.

Me-Hello darlin.

Bella giggled.

Bella-Hey Jaz, how are you going this fine morning?

Me-Good and yourself?

Bella-Good.

Me-Thats good.

Bella-It is that.

After history we walked into maths and Bella sat down at the table with her family while I walked up to the teacher.

Mrs Spears-You must be Jasper Mason.

Me-Yes that is I.

Mrs Spears-Why weren't you here yesterday on your first day of school Mr Mason?

Me-Thought-Nosey shit.

Bella and Ed laughed quietly.

Me-I am sorry miss but I wasn't feeling too well and well I was alittle sad so I stayed home.

Miss Spears-Very well. Please go sit down in between Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory. Jessica and Lauren please put your hands up.

Me-Sure.

Jessica and Lauren put their hands up, I walked over to them, sat down in between them and they put their hands down.

Jessica-Hello I am Jessica but you my man can call me Jess.

Bella growled silently.

Lauren-And my name is Lauren. But you my handsome man can call me whatever you like.

Bella growled again but this time it was alittle louder but humans still couldn't hear her.

Me-Well Hello Jessica and Lauren but please don't call me your man or handsome man again.

They ignored me.

Jessica-So Jazzy boy do you have any siblings?

Me-Thought-Urgh they are so annoying. What do I say?

Bella and Ed chuckled.

Ed-So only vamps could hear-Don't give them the information that they want. They only want to spread it around the school.

Me-Thought-Thanks.

Ed-No problem.

I faced Jessica.

Me-That is something that you will never know.

Lauren-Aww why not?

Me-Because I said so and you aren't going to find out about my family.

After maths it was free period so I walked in the art room, sat down at a desk, pulled out my art book and pencils and then opened my art book to the drawing that I drew last night of the Cullen's. They are the perfect happy, caring and loving family, one that I will never have. I turned to the next clean page and picked up my pencil. I started drawing a picture of a cheater until I heard the classroom door open and close. I looked up and saw Esme; she saw me and walked over to me.

Esme-Why are you in here during free period Jasper when you have art next?

Me-I love to draw it helps me through tough times and good times.

Esme-Can I please have a look at your drawings?

Me-Sure.

Esme's Pov.

Jasper handed me his art book and I started looking through it. He is a fantastic artist, the best in the class. Jasper could pass as a famous artist I thought. I stopped looking through his art book and at one certain picture because it was of my family and myself even though Jasper should be in the picture sitting next to Bella. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked at Jasper.

Me-When did you draw this picture Jasper?

Jasper-Which one Esme?

I turned Jasper's art book around and showed him the picture.

Jasper-Oh that one. I did it last night.

Me-It is absolutely beautiful Jasper.

Jasper-Thanks

I handed Jasper his art book back.

Me-You are a fantastic artist Jasper.

Jasper-Thank you miss.

Jasper's Pov.

The bell rang, Esme walked back up to the front of the classroom, the rest of the class started walking in while I continued my drawing. Two people sat down on either side of me or should I say vampires. Bella is sitting down on my right and Ali on my left.

Bella-You are a great artist.

Ali-Can we please see another?

Esme-Girls quiet down.

Ali&Bella-Sorry mum.

Esme shook her head and went back to teaching the class. I laughed.

Ali&Bella-Please.

Me-Thanks Bella and sure. You both should like this one.

I picked up my art book, changed the page but made it so that they couldn't see the picture.

Bella-Aww come on Jaz can we please see it.

I turned the picture around so that they both could see it. It was the one of their family.

Ali-OMG is that...

Bella-Oh My Gosh is that us?

Me-Yes it is.

Bella-Oh My God. This drawing is just WOW.

I chuckled.

Me-Thanks.

I finished drawing my picture of a cheater.

Esme-For your homework I want you all to draw a picture of your favourite animal. It is due in a week.

Me-Miss.

Ali-Cheater.

Me-Hey, I didn't cheat.

Esme-Yes Jasper.

Bella-No but you drew one.

Me-So.

I held up my picture of the cheater so that Esme could see it.

Class-WOW.

Me-Do I draw another animal or do I draw something else?

I put my book and pencils back into my school bag and faced Esme.

Esme-Draw a different animal please Jasper.

Me-No problem.

The bell rang.

Humans-YAY lunch.

Ali, Bella and I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table. Em, Ed and Rose also sat down at our table.

Rosalie-How did art go?

Ali&Bella-OMG.

Em-Am I missing something?

Me-Nope not a thing.

Ali-Liar liar pants on fire.

Bella-Yes you are. Jasper is the best drawer ever; he should be a famous artist.

Me-Now you are both overreacting.

Ali-No we aren't.

Rosalie-So what did he draw to make you two so, so speechless?

Bella-The picture he drew last night. OMG it is so beautiful.

Rosalie-What is it of?

Ali-Our family.

Rosalie-Our family?

Me-Yes it is of your family.

Bella-It looks exactly like us.

Em-Can we please see it.

Me-Ummm I don't know.

Ali-Please show them.

Me-Ummm.

Bella-Please Jazzy.

Me-Thought-Damn you Bella.

Ed burst out laughing.

Me-Shush it Edward or you won't get to see.

Ed stopped laughing.

Bella-Please.

I groaned and grabbed my bag; I took my art book out of my bag and opened the book to the picture of the Cullen's.

Me-Thought-The happy family.

Rosalie-Please show us.

I turned my book around so that they could see the picture.

Em-It is like looking in the mirror.

Me-I am not that good. You all need to stop overreacting.

Ed-Were not overreacting. You just need to stop doubting your work.

Me-Shush it Edward.

They all laughed and I put my book on the table.

Em-How do you do it?

Me-Do what Em?

Em-Draw a picture like that.

Me-By drawing it.

Em-Well duhh but you have to be really good to draw like that and not even have to have a picture there to copy off.

Me-I have just been doing it all of my life so it is quite easy.

Em-Show me please.

Me-I suppose.

I took out a pencil and opened my art book to my next clean page.

Me-Ok so what am I drawing?

Em-Me.

Me-Umm ok well don't move a muscle.

Em-Can do.

Rosalie-Wait a minute.

Me-Why?

Rosalie-Because I want to make one small touch.

Em-What kind of small touch?

Me-If it will make you happy then do it but be quick.

Bella and Ali giggled and Ed chuckled.

Rosalie-Nothing bad I promise.

Em-Go ahead I trust you.

Me-Hurry up peoples I don't have all day.

Rose pulled Em's top off and then sat back down in her seat smiling. I heard girls around me gasp. I laughed.

Me-Glad it is you dude.

Em-Oh be quiet.

Me-Better Rosalie?

Rosalie-Perfect. You can draw him now.

Me-Mumbled-They can keep this picture. Eww.

Ed, Bella and Ali burst out laughing. I thought of something and smiled evilly.

Me-Now Em say still, say very still.

Em-OK.

Me-It is going to be a black and white picture.

Rosalie-Ok.

I started drawing my picture. It is of Em sitting down shirtless at our table in the cafeteria on his chair with Rosalie sitting down on the table infront of him teasing him with her smile and she also had her hands in his hair.

Ed-Good going bro.

Me-Oh I know.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching us now. Esme walked over to us.

Esme-What are you all doing and Em son where is your shirt?

Me-I am drawing a picture of him and Rosalie thought that it would look better if he was shirtless.

Esme-Umm ok how is it going?

Me-Great he hasn't moved an inch yet.

Esme-That's good.

Me-Thought-Wait until they see the finished picture.

Ed-Yeah I wonder what they will say.

I finished drawing my picture and I must say I did a pretty damn good job.

Em-Are you finished yet? This is killing me.

Me-Nearly you can't rush perfection.

I wrote at the bottom saying 'Dear Rose and Em. You can keep this picture I hope you like it and it reminds you of your high school days. Signed Jaz.'

Me-You can put your shirt on now Em.

Em put his shirt one.

Everyone but Rose&Em-WOW.

Rose-Can we please see?

I carefully ripped the page out of my book and handed it to Em and...


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's Pov.

I handed Em the picture of him and Rose, they both looked at it.

Em-Wow this is so going in a photo frame. Thanks Jasper.

Me-No problem.

Rose-I love it.

Ali-Only because you are teasing Em in the picture.

Rose-I know that is the best part.

I put my art stuff back into my school bag and we all laughed.

Bella-What class do you have next Jasper?

Me-Thought-Like you don't know.

Ed chuckled.

Bella-Hardy ha-ha.

Me-Bio.

Em-Look Bella sis you aren't alone in Bio anymore.

Bella-Oh shut it Emmett.

Esme-Bella.

Bella-Sorry mum.

Esme left and then the bell rang.

Bella-Lets go Jasper.

Me-Ok darlin.

Bella and I stood up, said bye to the others and then walked into Bio. Bella sat down in her seat while I walked up to the teacher, Miss Price.

Miss Price-You must be Jasper Mason.

Me-Yes.

Miss Price-Well then please go sit down next to Miss Cullen considering she is the only one without a lab partner.

Me-Ok sure thing.

I walked over to Bella's table and sat down next to her.

Bella-We are watching a movie.

Me-About?

Bella-Bears.

Me-Fun.

Bella-Oh I know.

We both laughed quietly, Miss Price turned the classroom lights off and pressed play on the DVD player.

Bella-Whispers-Are you actually watching this?

Me-Whispers-No you?

Bella-Whispers-No. How are you liking Forks?

Me-Whispers-Great now that I have met you and your family and that I know that I will have my twin brother forever.

Bella-Whispers-Thats good.

Me-Whispers-Yay. How long have you all been living here for?

Bella-Whispers-We moved here at the start of the year.

Me-Whispers-Oh ok.

We whispered for the rest of the lesson, after Bio we walked into P.E and up to the others.

Ed-How was Bio?

Me-Great. We watched a movie about a bear.

Ed-Liar liar pants on fire.

Bella-Fine we were whispering all through the movie because the movie was very boring.

Em-Boring how?

Me-Boring like watching a documentary about bears. What they eat, where they sleep and everything about them.

Bella-I don't want to know about the animals that I kill.

Me-Me either darlin, me either.

Ali-Aww how sweet.

Bella-Shhh.

After P.E I said bye to the Cullen's and then went home. I took my art book into my art studio and sat down at my desk after getting everything else that I needed. I carefully took the picture of the Cullen family out of my art book and set it on my desk.

Me-A gift to the Cullen's from me for taking care of my brother when I couldn't.

I signed the bottom of the picture saying 'Dear Carlisle, Esme and family thank you all for taking care of my brother when I couldn't. Signed Jaz.' I put it in a nice photo frame I had made a few years ago and then put the photo frame in the back seat of my jeep. I got into the driver's seat, pulled out my mobile phone and called Ed.

Ed-Hello.

Me-Hey bro.

Ed-Oh hey bro whats up?

Me-Is everyone including your parents home?

Ed-Yes why?

Me-Can I please quickly pop around?

Ed-Sure.

Me-I won't be there long because I have to get back home to finish off some stuff, I only need to give your parents something.

Ed-Ok see you soon.

Me-Ok bye.

I hung up, put my phone back into my pocket, pulled my jeep out of my garage and drove to the Cullen's. I got out, got the photo frame out and then held the frame so that they wouldn't be able to see the picture. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard talking inside so I listened.

Rosalie-Bella let your boyfriend inside.

Bella-He isn't my boyfriend.

Ali-No but you want him to be.

Ed-Come in Jaz.

I let myself in and walked into the loungeroom where they all are. I stood infront of Carlisle and Esme and faced them.

Ed-So Jasper why are you here?

Me-To give this to your parents.

I handed Carlisle and Esme the photo frame.

Esme-Thank you alot Jasper.

Carlisle-Don't worry about it Jasper. It is great having him around, his is a good kid and he makes Ali happy so all is good.

Esme hang the picture up on the wall, hugged me and then sat back down next to Carlisle.

Em-Daddy look.

Em showed Carlisle the picture I drew of Rose and Em.

Carlisle-Very beautiful Em.

Em-Oh I know.

Rosalie is looking at the picture on the wall.

Rosalie-Jasper.

I faced Rosalie.

Me-Yes Rosalie.

Rosalie-Why did you draw us all like that?

Me-What do you mean Rosalie?

Rosalie-I mean why did you draw us all standing up while Bella is sitting down? Why are we all smiling yet there is a glint of sadness in Bella's eyes.

Me-Rosalie I can't just draw a picture, the picture has to have some sort of meaning to it.

Em-What in the world are you talking about?

I sighed.

Me-Lets start off with a smaller one shall we?

Em-Please.

Me-Ok well the picture that you just showed your dad Emmett.

Em-Yes what about it?

Me-I drew it like that because to me it looks like Rose likes to tease you alot in your relationship.

Rose-True.

Bella-I get it but I don't understand the family one left.

Ed-Jasper tell them.

Ali-You know what the picture means?

Ed-Jasper's drawings depends on his emotions most of the time.

I walked over to the painting and looked at it.

Me-Each painting tells a story.

Em-You are still confusing me.

I kept looking at the picture but started talking.

Me-I drew the picture so that you were in your couples if you did have another half. Carlisle and Esme are in the middle as you can see because they are your parents. Rose and Em are standing on Esme's other side while Ali and Ed are standing on Carlisle's other side. You are all happy and smiling with your other half; you also are happy and love your family.

Rose-What about Bella in your picture?

I turned around, smiled at Bella before looking at Rose and then looking at Bella again. She is sitting infront of Carlisle's legs. I looked at the wall behind everyone.

Me-Bella is sitting infront of Carlisle because she seems like a real big daddy's girl not that there is anything wrong with that but anyway, she is sitting with her arms around her legs because she is waiting for the right guy to come and sweep her off of her feet, Carlisle's hand is on Bella's should because she needs a bit of reassuring, to tell her that when the time is right she will run into him. The reason for the hint of sadness in her eyes is because she feels like she is missing a piece of herself. She is happy for you all but she just wishes that she could have someone to love and take care of. You are all smiling because you are a happy family and it is good to see that.

Rose-Wow you can really tell alot out of one picture.

Me-Oh I know.

Bella looked at the ground sad. It hurt me to see her like this. I suddenly got the funny feeling that I get when the Volturi are near.

Me-Thought-SHIT.

Ed-Are you ok bro?

Me-I am ok don't worry Ed I just forgot something that is all. Well I better get going I have to quickly do some things before it gets too late.

Ali-Jaz can I please ask you one thing before you go?

Me-sure Ali what it is?

Ali-How do you draw a picture without a picture or anything?

I could feel them getting closer, I had to leave now.

Me-Easy I picture what I want the picture to look like in my mind and then go on from there.

Ali-Ok.

Me-Bye all.

They all said bye, I ran outside to my jeep and got in. I drove home and parked in the garage. I jumped out of my car and ran inside as someone knocked on the door.

Me-Just in time.

I ran over to my front door and opened it. Stranding outside is the Volturi.

Me-I Knew it.

Aro-Knew what Jasper?

Me-Knew that you were coming here. Please do come in.

We all walked into the loungeroom.

Me-What are you all doing here Aro?

Aro-We wanted to come and see how you were settling in?

Me-I am settling in fine but I know that that isn't the only reason for your visit.

Aro-Your right it isn't.

Me-Well?

Jane-Have you...


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's Pov.

Jane-Have you met the Cullen's yet?

Me-Yes why?

The ignored my question.

Aro-May I?

Me-Why?

Aro-Because I need to see something.

Me-Like.

Aro-Just to see how everything is going.

He is lying. Aro held my hand in his for a minute then pulled away.

Me-Happy?

Aro-Yes.

Me-Is there anything else?

Aro-This Isabella girl.

Me-What about her?

Aro-Is she dangerous?

Me-What? No she could NEVER be dangerous. She is too nice and caring.

Aro-I want you to keep an eye on her just to be on the safe side.

Me-Your not my master Aro and never will be again but I will keep an eye on her if that means that you will leave me alone and the Cullen's alone.

Aro-We are leaving now, we will see you sometime soon.

Me-I hope it isn't too soon. Bye.

Aro and his guard left.

Me-URGH finally.

I walked into the garage, over to my black bike and I started upgrading it. I am getting covered in grease all over, I am going to need a shower once I am done I thought to myself. I kept on working on my bike until I heard screaming from my front yard.

Bella-DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO.

Ed-LISTEN HERE ISABELLA HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY.

I walked out of my garage and over to them.

Bella-HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU HAVE SEEN HIM FOR TWO HUNDRED YEARS.

That hurt Ed really bad.

Me-STOP IT NOW.

They both faced me. I looked at Bella.

Me-Bella that comment was not called for, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't see me it was mine so shut the fuck up.

That hurt Bella abet. I looked between the both of them.

Bella-Sorry. What have you been doing?

Me-Upgrading my bike but that isn't important right now.

Bella-Then what is important?

Me-Why the hell standing infront of my house yelling at each other about me?

They didn't answer.

Me-What is with the bloody yelling?

They still didn't say a bloody thing. They are getting on my nerves.

Bella-Please don't get angry at us.

Me-Don't get angry at you. You won't tell me the fuck why you two are yelling out the front of my house?

They stayed quiet. What has happened this afternoon. The Volturi.

Me-Is this about the fucken Volturi?

They didn't say a word and they faced away from me. I got really pissed off, ran to the Cullen's house, inside and up to Alice. I stood infront of her facing her.

Me-Do you know why Bella and Edward were yelling at each other outside me house?

Alice-No.

Alice was lying. This only made me more angry. Em,Rose,Carlisle and Esme ran in and sat down.

Em-What were you doing rolling around in grease?

Me-Actually I was upgrading my bike but back to the point on hand.

I was about to explode with anger.

Me-said really angry-Will everyone stop fucking lying to me? It is giving me the fucken shits.

Ali-Fine it is about what Aro said to you.

Carlisle-Aro?

Me-That is why I left in a hurry. The Volturi came to see me but I didn't want them to come here for the reasons why Aro came.

Bella and Ed ran in and sat down. I walked over to the window and looked out of it.

Carlisle-What did the Volturi want Jasper?

Me-They wanted to fucken kill your daughter.

Esme-OMG which one?

Me-I will give you one guess?

Rose-Bella?

Carlisle-My princess?

Me-Yes.

I faced Bella and Ed still angry.

Me-What part upset you the most Isabella?

Bella-Don't call me that.

Me-Was it the part where I saved you a visit from the Volturi or was it the part where I saved your life for one thing in exchange?

Bella-Jasper.

Carlisle-What are you talking about Jasper?

I looked at the ground and then at Carlisle with a sad expression.

Me-They Volturi came to visit me today because they wanted to see how I was going but I knew that there was another reason why Aro wanted to come down here. I asked them what it was and then Jane asked if I had met you all yet? I said yes because Aro would have known when he read my thoughts anyway. He then asked me if Miss Isabella over here was dangerous.

Esme-What did you say?

Me-I said No she could never be dangerous she is too nice and caring.

Esme smiled sweetly at that.

Carlisle-What else happened?

Me-Aro told me that he wanted me to keep an eye on her, I knew that if I didn't say yes that he would be over here right now starting a fight. So I said Aro you are not my master anymore but I will keep an eye on her if it means you will leave myself and the Cullen's alone. He agreed and left.

Bella-Jasper.

I faced Bella.

Me-So I am so sorry Isabella for telling Aro that I would keep a fucken eye on you to keep you alive because I didn't want Aro to kill any of you.

I had tears in my eyes that I couldn't shed. I put my face in my hands but kept on speaking.

Me-I am sorry for not wanting your family to lose you like I lost my family. I know how it feels, if I could have done anything in my power to not have lost my family I would have. You don't have any idea of how it feels so I am terribly sorry for trying to keep your family together like I couldn't my own. My brother doesn't deserve to go through all of that again.

I let out a little sob.

Ed&Bella-Jasper.

I shook my head, ran outside and home. I ran inside my house, locked all of the doors, had a shower, got ready for school and then ran into my study to read a book.

Bella's Pov.

Jasper let out a small sob.

Ed&I-Jasper.

Jaz shook his head and then left. I put my face in my hands.

Me-I am such an idiot.

Esme-What exactly did you two do?

Me-I had a vision of Jasper talking to the Volturi about me, everything Jasper said was true and I wanted to go talk to him about it because something about that conversation, I don't know what but something hurt me. Ed was trying to talk me out of it. Anyway we ran to his house arguing the whole time. We stopped in his front yard and I yelled at Ed saying don't tell me what I can't do.

Ed-I then yelled at her saying Listen here Isabella he has been through enough already.

Me-We didn't see when Jasper came out and watched us but I then said How do you know what he has been through this is the first time you have seen him for two hundred years. I knew that saying that hurt Edward really bad. It also hurt jasper.

Ali-It would. That is a touchy subject and you know it.

Me-I know.

Ali went and sat down on Ed's lap. I looked down at the floor.

Me-Jaz told me off though.

Rose-How?

Me-Bella that comment was un called for, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't see me it was mine so shut the fuck up.

Em-You really hurt him.

Me-I know and I hate myself for doing it.

I looked at the picture of my family and myself on the wall. We all look so happy. I started talking to myself.

Me-He was only trying to help us, he didn't want to hurt me, he didn't want any of us to get hurt or die and I repay him by hurting him.

I started sobbing.

Me-I am the worst person in the world.

Dad-Bella princess.

Me-No dad, the Volturi wanted to kill me and Jasper stopped them, Jasper stopped them but I had to go ahead and hurt him. I have lost him.

Em-What did you say sis?

Me-I have lost him.

Rose-You like him?

Me-He is my knight in shining armour that I have been waiting to come and knock me off my feet. The one that I can love, care for and treat like you all do. He is my other half even if he doesn't know it.

Ed-Oh he knows it.

Me-Yeah well he is going to hate me forever now.

Dad-Sweetie lets go hunting.

Me-Ok dad.

Dad and I ran outside and went hunting.

Jasper's Pov.

When it was time for school, I grabbed my school bag, got into my Ford Mustang and drove to the school. I parked on the other side of the parking lot to the Cullen's, I walked into History, sat down next to Bella and ignored her.

Bella-Jasper please talks to me. I am really sorry.

Me-Thought-You hurt me really bad Bella that is not something that I can just suddenly forgive you for.

Bella-Jasper I know that I really do and I am really sorry. But please don't ignore me.

I didn't respond to her for the rest of the lesson. After History, I stood up and walked into my maths class and sat down ignoring the Cullen's.

Jessica-Are you ok Jasper?

Lauren-You seem down.

Me-Sarcastically-I am fantastic.

Alice-Did he talk to you in History Bella?

Bella-No but he thought something.

Ed-But Bella you have to look at it in his point of view.

Em-What in the world are you talking about?

Ed ignored him and kept on talking to Bella. He knew that I was listening.

Ed-Bella if you and Jasper switched spots, imagine that you are in his spot and he is in yours.

Bella-Ok.

Ed-Now imagine that the Volturi came to talk to you about Jasper and they said he was dangerous and that if you didn't keep an eye on him then he would die what would you do?

Bella-Tell them that I would keep an eye on him.

Ed-Exactly and then he did to you what you did to him. How would you feel then?

Bella-Hurt.

Ed-Exactly.

Em-I am confused.

After Maths I walked into the art room for free period and sat down in my seat. I pulled out my art stuff and opened my art book to a clean page. I was feeling sad and hurt so I started to draw a picture of a rose bud with only one rose petal on it and on that one petal lonely petal is a few rain drops trying to fall off of the petal but they can't. The bell rang and the rest of the class walked in and sat down. Esme started teaching. I then drew grey clouds in the back ground the ones where they look like it is going to rain but it just doesn't. It is telling everyone that I am sad and wish that I could cry but I just can't.

Ali-Bella look.

Bella looked at my picture.

Bella-OMG it is soo sad.

Esme walked over to us, saw my picture then looked at me.

Esme-Whats wrong Jasper? Why are you feeling sad?

I put my stuff back in my bag and then picked it up.

Me-Because what happened yesterday, it really hurt.

I walked out of the classroom before class ended and into the cafeteria. I sat down at a table far away from where the Cullen's sit, pulled out a book and started reading it. The bell ran but I didn't move. I felt someone sit down across from me so I looked up and saw...


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's Pov.

I looked up from my book to see Edward sitting across from me.

Ed-Please talk to me Jasper.

I put my book down on the table infront of me and faced Ed.

Me-Whats up?

Ed-Bro I am really sorry I didn't mean to upset you, please don't ignore us. I haven't seen you for two hundred odd years and I can't stand it. Please forgive me I am really sorry.

Me-It is ok I forgive you.

Ed hugged me and I hugged him back. We pulled apart and sat back down.

Me-You know I love you bro.

Ed-I love you too bro. Now the girls said something about a rose with one lonely petal on it.

Me-Oh you mean this.

I pulled my art book out of my bag, showed Ed the picture of the rose and then I put it back into my bag.

Ed-Yeah that. That is one sad picture.

Me-Yeah I know. That is what it is meant to be.

Ed sighed and said I know.

Me-So.

Ed-Come back to our table.

Me-Ed I don't know.

Ed-Please Jasper.

Me-Fine.

We walked over to the others and sat down; I was looking at Bella when suddenly she shielded me.

Ed-Thats not fair.

Bella-Life isn't fair.

Em-What isn't fair?

Ed-Bella shielded Jasper.

Me-Thought-Why?

Suddenly I felt Bella run her foot up and down my leg. Bella is sitting across from me. I tried my hardest to ignore her.

Ali-Sorry about yesterday Jasper.

Me-It is ok you are all forgiven.

Ali-Yay.

Ali came and hugged me. When Ali hugged me she saw what Bella was doing and then looked at me questionably.

Me-I don't know.

Ali shook her head and sat back down on Ed's lap.

Me-What are you two drawing for art?

Ali-A kangaroo.

Me-And you Bella?

Bella-A lion.

Me-Ok how are you going with them?

Bella-Failing miserably.

Ali-Mine sucks.

Me-Let me see them and I will see what you did wrong.

Ali-Ok.

Ali handed me hers first, there was a picture of a small kangaroo in the middle of the page. Bella is rubbing the inside of my thigh with her foot.

Me-Alice there is only one thing wrong with this picture.

Ali-And what is that?

Me-Your picture is too small. It is supposed to fill up the whole page not just a small one in the middle of the page.

Ali giggled and said Oh.

I laughed and handed Ali her book back, she put it away.

Ali-Thanks.

Me-Anytime, Bella.

Bella handed me her art book not removing her foot from my leg but instead she moves it closer to my man hood. I looked at the picture it was a picture of a kitten, I laughed.

Me-Bella darlin this isn't a lion it is a kitten. How did you end up with a kitten? They are two completely different animals.

Bella-I know that they are two different animals. I could never hurt a poor sweet little kitten.

Me-Then how?

Bella-I don't know how I ended up drawing the wrong animal seems like I need a lesson from Mister Mason.

Me-It seems like you do.

Em-I don't think that they are going to be having a drawing lesson unless they are drawing themselves having sex.

Rose hit Em up the back of his head.

Rose,Ali&Ed-EMMETT.

Em-Owww.

Me-How about after school my house?

Bella-Sounds like a plan. I will be there.

Ali-Of course she would. She would never say no to the amazing Jasper.

Bella-Shush it Alice.

Ali-Not gunna happen.

Bella now has her foot on my man hood and is using her toes to message it. I was trying my hardest not to moan.

Me-Fuck.

Ed-Whats wrong bro?

Me-Uh.. Nothing.

Em-Liar liar pants on fire.

Bella-He just remembered that he left his bio homework at home.

Rose-Oh ok.

Me-The teacher can wait until tomorrow to get it.

Bella was still doing. She is really pushing her luck and my self control. I could take her right her and right now on this table. If it weren't for all of these students I would have.

Me-Thought-Please Bella stop. You are really killing me. Please stop.

Bella just smiled her evil smile at me and kept on going.

Em-What are you thinking about doing to poor Jasper Bella because that is one evil smile?

Me-I don't wanna know.

Rose&Ali-But we do.

Rose and Ali pulled Bella out of her chair and they walked out of the cafeteria. I sighed with relief.

Em-Are you alright dude?

Me-Yeah I am now.

Ed-Thats good.

After school I drove Bella and myself home, we walked inside and into my art room.

Me-Bella I know pretty damn well that you can draw a lion.

Bella-I know I can.

Me-So what else did you want to do?

Bella-I wanted to have a little fun.

Me-What kind of fun?

Bella-You will have fun too trust me.

Me-I already trust you darlin.

Bella giggled and started kissing me passionately. I kissed her back deepening it, Bella ripped my shirt off.

Me-That was my favourite shirt.

Bella-Mine too. Oops.

I laughed and we went back to making out. We ripped each other's clothes off and had sex for four hours straight.

Me-Wow.

Bella-You don't need to tell me. I told you that you would have fun.

Me-I know you did.

Bella giggled and looked around.

Bella-I have no clothes you ruined them all.

Me-Here.

I handed Bella one of my big shirts and a pair of my boxers, she put them on and I got dressed into a pair of my boxers and a pair of jeans leaving myself shirtless.

Me-Come on let's get you home so that you can get dressed.

Bella-Lets go hunting first.

Me-Ok.

We ran out and into the forest, went hunting and then ran into her house when Em, Ed, Rose and Ali stood infront of us.

Bella-Can I please go get dressed?

Ali-Nope we want details.

Bella-What details we did nothing?

Em-Then why are you in his clothes?

Bella-I was fighting two bears and they teared my clothes.

I looked at the ground and said nothing.

Ed-Then where is Jasper's shirt?

Bella-I am wearing it.

Rose-Then why aren't you wearing any underwear and why are you wearing Jasper's boxer shorts because I doubt the bears would have teared them aswell.

Bella-They are in Jasper's art room.

I laughed and looked at everyone.

Me-I gotta go. See you all at school tomorrow.

I ran inhuman speed home and up into my bathroom. I had a quick shower, got dressed, did my hair and put my shoes on. I picked up all of the teared clothes in my art room and put them in the bin and then I did all of my homework. For my art picture I drew a turtle half in and out of his shell. I drove my jeep to school today and parked next to Ed's Volvo. I jumped out of my jeep, grabbed my school bag and walked to class. I walked into my history class to find that the sose class is also in here. Ed and Ali are sitting in my seat so I smiled at Bella and leaned up against the wall. Mr Perfect walked over to me.

Mr Perfect-Why are you standing up Mr Mason?

Me-There is nowhere to sit Mr Perfect and two people are sitting in my seat.

Mr Perfect-Where do you usually sit?

Me-I usually sit next to the beautiful Miss Bella Cullen Mr Perfect. Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen are sitting in my seat.

Mr Perfect-Ok well just stay quiet then.

Me-Can do. Oh and here.

I handed Mr Perfect my homework, After History I walked into maths and sat down in my seat. I handed Mrs Spears my homework when she put a work sheet on my desk.

Mrs Spears-Jasper this isn't due until next week.

I shrugged my shoulders and said If I don't give it to you know I never will.

Mrs Spears-You won't be getting extra credit for bringing it in early.

Me-I know and I don't want or need the extra credit.

Mrs Spears kept on handing out work sheets. I finished my work sheet by the end of class, the bell rang and I faced the Cullen's.

Me-Where do you all hang out in free period?

Bella-Outside lets go.

I followed the Cullen's outside and we all sat down on the soft green grass under a tree.

Ali-What animal are you drawing for your art home work Jasper?

Me-Besides the cheater?

Bella-Yes besides the cheater.

Me-A turtle.

Rose-Why a turtle?

Me-Because anytime that a turtle wants to hide all it has to do is go inside its shell.

Ed-So sometimes you feel like hiding?

Me-Exactly.

Rose-Now I get it.

I laughed.

Em-So Jasper is your art studio still standing?

Me-What in the world are you talking about?

Ali-Bella told us about what you two did after school yesterday.

Me-Oh and yes my art studio is still standing.

Rose-How big is your house?

Me-Umm big. Are you including the garage in this?

Rose-Yes.

Me-Then pretty big.

Rose-How many rooms?

Me-Umm let me see I have a art studio, a music studio, a study, a game area, my bedroom, four spare rooms, six bathrooms one for each room and on in the games area, the garage and I think that is all.

Em-What do you have in the game area?

Me-A x-box 360, a wii, a playstation, a laptop, a bowling alley, table tennis, a indoor basketball court and more.

Em-Wow we will have to have a game night soon at your house Jasper.

Me-Sure, which reminds me.

Bella-About?


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper's Pov.

Bella-About?

Me-Not telling.

Bella-Why not?

The bell rang.

Me-Because the bell rang.

Bella-That is a lame excuse.

Me-Maybe but atleast I have one and we better get to class unless you two want detention with your mother?

Ali&Bella-Nope.

Me-Well then let's go.

Bella, Alice and I said bye to the others, walked into art and sat down in our seats. I handed Esme my homework before I sat down.

Esme-Today you are just going to be working on your homework.

Class-Ok.

Esme-If you need any help just ask Jasper or myself.

Class-Ok.

Everyone got out their art books and art stuff and started drawing.

Ali-Jaz.

I faced Alice.

Me-Yes Alice.

Ali-Is this better?

I looked at Ali's picture it was a light outlining of a big kangaroo it covered nearly the whole page.

Me-Yes much better.

Ali-YAY.

I chuckled.

Bella-Jaz.

I faced Bella.

Me-Yes darlin.

Bella-Is this a lion?

I looked at Bella's picture it was a light outlining of a big lion.

Me-Yes Bella it is a lion.

Bella-Yippee.

I laughed.

Me-What to do, what to do.

Ali-Go draw on the blackboard or go annoy Miss Cullen.

Esme-Alice.

Ali-Sorry mum.

I laughed, stood up and walked over to Esme. I leaned against the black bored and faced Esme, she faced me.

Esme-Whats up Jasper?

Me-I am bored.

Esme-So I can tell.

Me-What is your favourite animal Miss Cullen?

Esme-Why?

Me-Just wondering.

Esme-A white tiger.

Me-They are beautiful tigers I must say.

Esme-Yes they are.

Bella-Jasper.

I looked at her.

Me-Yes darlin.

Bella-Do it.

Me-What am I doing now?

Ali-You know very well what see is talking about.

Esme-What are they talking about Jasper?

Me-I have no idea.

Ali-Your hopeless.

Me-Says the person who asks me to help them.

Bella chuckles and I turn around to face the blackboard.

Me-Don't look Esme.

Esme-What are you doing?

Me-Drawing a picture on the black bored for you nothing to interesting.

Esme-Ok.

Esme went back to her work, I picked up a piece of white chalk and started drawing a white lion on the black board.

Mikeala-Jasper how do you draw a picture without looking at a picture or anything?

I stopped drawing and turned around to face Mikeala. The whole class has stopped drawing and looked at me waiting for my answer.

Me-I picture what I want my drawing or painting to look like in my mind and go on from there. I have been drawing since I was two years old so I have had alot of practise and well I prefer to use my imagination then look at another picture. It is just easier for me.

I finished drawing my white tiger on the blackboard with 20minutes to spare. I faced Esme.

Me-Miss.

Esme-Yes Jasper.

Me-You can look now. I have finished.

Esme looked at the picture along with some other kids in the class.

Esme-Thankyou Jasper it is beautiful.

Me-No problem it was fun.

Jessica-Can we please see some more of your pictures?

Esme handed me my art book.

Me-Thanks.

I opened my art book.

Me-Well let's see.

Angela-What about the picture you were drawing last lesson?

Me-Sure.

I opened my book to the picture of the sad rose and showed the class.

Mark-It looks like a sad picture.

Me-It is. If you want to see my pictures you have to know one thing.

Class-And what is that?

Me-That all of my pictures are based on how I felt when I drew them and they all mean something. Now I am not going to tell you what they mean because that would take forever to get through all of my pictures.

Class-Ok.

Me-Next picture.

I showed them the turtle then the cheater.

Me-Homework pictures.

Jessica-Cheater and Turtle two very different animals.

Me-Yes that is true.

The bell rang; I put my art book in my bag and walked into the cafeteria with Bella and Alice. We sat down at our table, I sat down inbetween them both. Ed, Em and Rosalie sat down aswell. Bella put her hand on my leg.

Ed-Are you two going out yet or are you just friends?

Em-Friends with benefits that is.

I looked at Bella, she shrugged.

Bella-We haven't really talked about it so we are still friends.

Em-They are friends with benefits.

Rose-So what Bella sis you just jumped him?

Bella-I guess.

Em-Go little sis.

Bella is rubbing my leg with her hand and she laughed.

Ali-Are you two ever going to go out?

Bella&I-Dunno.

I layed my head on my arms which are folded on the table.

Ed-What were you talking about in free period bro?

Me-What do you mean?

Bella-When you said that you remembered something.

Me-Oh that.

Bella-Yeah what is that?

Me-Well I was thinking.

Bella-About?

Me-Sighs-Having a party.

Ali&Rose-Really?

Me-Yes.

Ali-OMG.

Rose-You are the best.

I sat up and pulled all of the invites out of my bag.

Me-Who wants to help me hand these out?

Ed&Em-We will.

Rose-Go, go us girls need to talk outfits.

Me-Of course.

Us three guys, rolled our eyes and stood up. I handed Ed and Em some invites each and kept some for myself.

Me-Lets hand these out.

We all started handing the invites out. I walked up to Angela's table. Her and her friends looked at me.

Lauren&Jessica-Hey Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Angela, she shifted a laugh.

Me-Ladies and Gentleman.

Eric-Whats up?

Me-I am having a party this..

Lauren&Jessica-A PARTY OMG.

Angela rolled her eyes this time.

Angela-Keep on going Jasper.

Me-Thankyou Angela anyway as I was saying I am having a party this Friday night at my house.

I handed them all an invite each.

Me-I hope that you all can come.

Jessica-Will the Cullen's be there?

Me-Of course.

Jessica&Lauren-YES SHOPPING.

Angela sighed.

Me-Wear whatever you like aslong as you have clothes on and not some slutty shit.

I started walking back over to the Cullen's when I heard someone call out my name so I stopped walking, turned around and saw Angela walk up to me.

Me-Whats up Angela?

Angela-My parents.

Me-What about them?

Angela-They won't let me go to a party unless they meet you and your parents.

Me-Thats understandable.

Me-Thought-Will Carlisle and Esme pretend?

I Ed nodded his head.

Me-How about you and your family come over for dinner tonight at 6pm?

Angela-That would be great, thanks.

Me-No problem.

Angela-Please don't tell Jessica and Lauren they would never let me live it down.

Me-I won't I promise.

Angela-Thanks.

Angela walked back over to her table and I walked over to mine. I picked my bag up, pecked Bella on the lips and walked out of the cafeteria and up to the teachers' lounge. I knocked on the door and Mr Johnson answered.

Mr Johnson-What can I do for you Jasper?

Me-Um is Mrs Cullen here?

Mr Johnson-Yeah one second.

Mr Johnson walked back in the teachers' lounge and Esme walked out.

Esme-Whats up Jasper?

Me-Umm I need a favour.

Esme-What kind of favour Jasper?

Me-You don't have to do it if you don't want to.

Esme-Sighed-What is it Jasper?

Me-I am having a party this Friday night but.

Esme-But?

Me-But Angela can't go unless her parents meet my parents and myself and well let's face it I have no parents and she really wants to go.

Esme-When?

Me-Really?

Esme-Carlisle and I will love to help you. When?

Me-They will be over at my house at 6pm for dinner.

Esme-We will be there at 5pm.

Me-Thank you Esme.

Esme-Anytime Jasper.

I hugged Esme; the bell rang so I walked to my next class. After school I drove to the shops, bought the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs, drove home, went inside and put the stuff away. I cleaned my house, had a quick shower and got dressed. I heard someone knock on my front door so I walked over to the door and opened it. It is Carlisle and Esme.

Me-Hey. Please come in.

They both walked inside after saying hi.

Me-Thanks again for doing this.

Carlisle-No problem.

Me-Would you like a tour?

Carlisle&Esme-Sure.

I gave Esme and Carlisle a tour of my house.

Esme-You have a very beautiful house.

Me-Thank you.

My house phone started ringing.

Me-Please make yourselves feel at home.

I ran over to my phone and answered it.

Me-Hello.

?-Jasper?

Me-Speaking who is this?

Angela-It is Angela.

Me-Oh hey Angela whats up?

Carlisle and Esme walked past me and into the kitchen.

Angela-My parents wanted me to call you up and tell you that we will be there in 20 minutes and that my younger brother and older sister are also coming.

Me-Ok thats fine. See you then.

Angela-You too bye.

I hang up, ran into the kitchen and saw Esme cooking and Carlisle sitting at the table watching her.

Me-Me-You don't have to cook Esme I could have done that.

Esme-I know that but I love to cook so sit down, relax and talk to Carlisle.

Me-Yes ma'am, have fun.

Carlisle chuckled while I sat down across from him.

Me-There are five of them coming and they will be here in 20 minutes.

Esme-Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.

Carlisle-How is school going?

Me-Great.

Carlisle-What is your favourite class?

Me-I would have to say that art is my favourite class.

Esme-That doesn't surprise me.

Carlisle-You are a fantastic artist.

Me-Thanks.

Carlisle-Only telling the truth.

Esme-What is the meaning behind drawing the turtle?

Me-Because sometimes I just feel like crawling under a rock and hiding but all a turtle has to do is go inside its shell and hide.

Esme-Makes sense.

Carlisle-What is your favourite thing to draw?

Me-Probably portraits but I put my feelings into my drawings hence the rose I drew yesterday in art class. It is one of the ways how I like to express my feelings unlike people who prefer to write in down in a diary or write a book or even music.

Carlisle-Everyone is different.

Me-And no one is perfect.

Esme-Exactly.

Knock knock.

Me-COMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper's Pov.

I stood up, walked to the front door and opened it to see Angela and her family.

Me-Hello please do come in.

Angela-Hello.

They walked in, we all walked into the loungeroom and sat down. Carlisle walked in and sat down next to me.

Angela-Jasper these are my parents Shannon and Ronald, my brother Adam and my sister Amy.

Me-Angela everyone this is my dad Carlisle and my mum Esme is cooking dinner.

Angela-Hi.

Shannon-So about this party on Friday night?

Carlisle-Will be supervised by Esme and myself. There will be no alcohol involved.

Esme-JASPER SWEETIE.

Me-COMING MUM.

I faced Carlisle.

Me-Dad I am just going to go help mum.

Carlisle-Ok son.

I walked into the kitchen and over to Esme.

Me-Whats up mum?

Esme-Please set the table.

Me-Sure thing.

I set the table.

Me-Need help with anything else?

Esme-Please tell everyone that dinner is ready?

Me-Sure thing.

I walked into the loungeroom and faced everyone. I heard Amy whisper to Angela saying You never told me that he is this hot you have to get me into that party.

Me-Dad, everyone dinner is ready. Please follow me to the dining room.

They all stood up and we walked into the dining room. We all sat down around the table, Esme handed everyone their dinner and then sat down with her own. I am sitting down between Carlisle and Angela.

Me-Mum this is Angela, her brother Adam, her sister Amy and her parents Shannon and Ronald.

Esme-Hi everyone, Eat up before it gets cold.

We all ate our dinner. Amy smiled at Angela and mouthed please to her. Angela sighed.

Angela-Jasper.

Jasper-Yes Angela.

Angela-Can I please talk to you for a minute?

Jasper-Sure let's go to my art studio.

Amy-You draw?

Jasper-Yes and paint.

Carlisle-He is quite the artist actually.

Amy-Really?

Angela-Yes.

Me-Lets go talk Angela so that I can get away from this one.

Angela laughed.

Angela-Ok.

Angela and I walked into my art studio and sat down in the chairs. Angela looked around.

Angela-WOW.

Me-Thanks. So whats up?

Angela-My sister.

Me-What about her?

Angela-She won't stop annoying me until I ask you.

Me-Well what is it ma'am? You can ask me.

Angela-She wants to know if she can come.

Me-To my party?

Angela-Yes.

Me-Do you want her to come?

Angela-I don't know. She only wants to come to see you.

Me-Well if you want to bring her she can come.

Angela-So it is all up to me?

Me-Yes.

Angela-Ok thanks.

Me-No prob.

Knock knock.

Me-Who could that be now?

Angela and I walked over to the front door.

Ali-JAZ.

Me-What?

Ed-Can we please come in?

Me-I have company.

Bella-Please Jaz.

I opened the front door.

Em-Hey Angela, Hey bro.

Angela-Hey.

Me-You have to stay quiet.

Bella-Can do.

They ran inside my house and ran in all different directions.

Me-I SAID QUIETLY.

Angela and I walked back into the dining room and face Carlisle, Esme and Angela's family.

Carlisle-Who was at the door son?

Bella-JAZY.

Em walked in, stood next to me and faced Carlisle with a sad expression.

Em-Aww I thought I was your fav son dad.

Me-Does that answer your question dad?

Carlisle-Yes Jaz thanks and Em I don't have favourites.

Bella, Ali, Ed and Rose walked into the dining room and stood behind me laughing.

Amy-Who are they?

Me-My brothers and sisters adopted of course and I said to be quiet.

They all stopped laughing.

Bella-Sorry Jaz.

Me-Thought-URGH.

Ed chuckled.

Amy-WOW.

Em-No everyone I just wanna say something.

Me-Emmett.

Em-It is nothing bad I promise.

Esme-What is it son?

Em-My name is Emmett and it is spelt E double M E double T and that is how you spell my name.

Me-Wow Em I am surprised you can count.

Em-Shush it Jaz. This is my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie.

Rose-Hey.

Ed-I am Edward and this is my beautiful girlfriend Alice.

Bella-And I am the one and only Bella. Hello Angela.

Angela-Hello Bella.

Amy-Sis you know them?

Angela-Yeah they are the popular kids at our school but they are the nice popular kids unlike Jessica and Lauren.

Amy-I thought you liked them?

Me-Nope, I only hang around them because my friends are their friends.

I faced Shannon and Ronald.

Me-If Angela is allowed to come to this party I will make sure that no one hurts her and if it makes you feel better Amy is invited aswell but as I said to Angela it is up to her.

Shannon-Angela do you really want to go to this party?

Angela-Yes.

Ronald-Well then you have to take your sister with you and you both have to be home by midnight.

Angela-Sighed-Fine.

Amy-YAY.

Amy ran out of my house.

Angela-She has gone shopping.

Shannon-I don't know why you don't like shopping Angela. Every girl does.

Angela-Well not everyone because I don't like shopping. Bye Jasper and everyone.

Angela and her family left. I faced Carlisle and Esme.

Me-Thanks again.

Esme-Anytime Jasper. You are like another son to us.

Me-You are like the two parents...

I didn't finish because I felt Ed's emotions suddenly turned sad. I turned around and saw him looking at my big painting on the wall of alot of different paintings in one. I walked over to him and stood next to him. They were reminders of all of the good and bad times that we had together.

Me-Ed bro.

Ed-Yes.

Me-Are you ok?

Ed-Yeah just trying to remember all of our times together.

Me-Most of them were good times and even great sometimes.

Everyone else is standing behind us now also looking at the painting and are listening to us. I pointed to the rainbow coloured cat in the corner.

Em-Why is the cat colourful?

Me-Because Ed and I were playing with paint bombs when we were 12 years old and we accidently got our next door neighbour's cat snowy.

Rose-Snowy?

Ed-Yeah he used to be a fluffy white cat.

Rose-Oh.

Ali-Who are the three white men in the middle?

Me-They murdered our parents.

Ed-And shot me.

Em-Whats up with the bee?

Me-I was allergic to bee stings.

Ed-And I was allergic to ant bites.

I face Carlisle and Bella and I looked at them I mean really looked then faced Ed again.

Me-Carlisle and Bella you remind me of a human memory but I can't really remember it.

Ed-I wonder what it could have been.

Me-Yeah me too.

I tried to remember but I couldn't. Carlisle and Bella are smiling. Ed and I looked at them.

Me-You two know.

Bella-Oh course we do but we aren't going to tell you.

Me-URGH. Ed.

Ed-Yes Jaz.

Me-I do have some books about our human lives together. They have writing and pictures in them but I think I might leave two out.

Ed-Why?

Me-Because one is about mum and dad's death and the other one is about how I felt when I left you and why and how I could leave you.

I looked down sad, ran into my art studio, over to my storage cupboard, opened the doors and then walked inside. The others followed me, it is really big, it can fit us all in here and plus a few more.

Ali-This is the kind of cupboard that I need for my clothes.

Esme-I don't think so sweetie.

I looked on my shelves until I found my key.

Me-Found it. Now we have to go to my study.

Ali-You hide your key in here?

Me-Yeah I do because it would take anyone forever to find it.

Em-True. I wouldn't even know where to start.

Everyone laughed and ran into my study.

Rose-This is dad's kind of place. You have ALOT of books in here.

Me-Well Rose it is a study and a study is used to study so books are needed.

Rose-Shh.

Everyone laughed and they all sat on the couches or the floor. I walked over to my desk, sat down on my chair and unlocked my draw. I pulled out my really big book, put it on my desk and closed the draw.

Em-Why don't you keep that book with all of your others?

Me-Because it is a book that I made and you can't get it anywhere. It is a very special book to me and it means alot to me.

Em-Oh ok.

I opened the book to the index page and then looked at Ed.

Me-What is a memory that you can't really remember but you really want to?

Ed-The first day of high school.

Me-Ok let me see.

I looked through all of the chapters and sure enough I have it. It is chapter 30 so I turned to that chapter.

Me-So apparently I did write about the first day of high school.

Ed-Read it please.

Me-Sure.

I looked down at me book and started reading it out to everyone.

Me-OMG, OMG today is our first day of high school. I am soo excited but yet I am also nervous at the same time. Ed and I are shy so we hope that we don't get bullied at this school like we did in primary school, what am I kidding high school is going to be alot worse then primary school anyway here we go, wish us luck. Ed and I walked into the school and into the hall where everyone is waiting so that they can go to their classes. We sit down with our year group when a talk man who looked like a model walk in, he had blond hair with gold eyes and he was wearing a doctors lab coat, a beautiful girl who looks about 18 years old walked in with him, she also looks like a model. This beautiful creature had long, wavy chocolate brown hair and she also had gold eyes, she is the most beautifulest women I have ever seen. They smiled at Ed and I before walking onto the stage and said that their names were Dr Carlisle Cullen and Isabella Cullen and that she was his daughter.

I looked up at Carlisle and Bella and continued.

Me-After they finished their little speech they walked over to Ed and I and whispered to us saying See you in the near future, that confused the hell out of us. They smiled at us again before leaving. The rest of the day I was thinking about the beautiful Isabella.

I closed the book, put it in the draw, closed it, locked it, stood up, walked over to Bella and stood infront of her, facing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's Pov.

I kneeled down infront of Bella.

Me-You knew?

Bella-Yes we all did.

Me-Did you know about what happened to our parents and us before it happened?

Ali-Your parents yes, we ran so fast to try and stop it from happening but we were a minute to late.

Bella-About Jaz no. I only knew that we would see eachother later on in life.

Ali-And Ed yes we did know that you were gunna get shot, i sent Carlisle to go and change you because it hurt me soo much to see you dieing.

I shook my head and stood up.

Ed-You all kept this from me for what 200 years? You all knew that Jasper was still alive well as alive as we can get but yet you didn't tell me? You all let me think that he was dead and gone forever.

Ali-Eddie we are really sorry, we didn't know for sure.

Ed faced Bella.

Ed-Thats why you wouldn't let anyone go to school the first day that he was here.

Bella-I wanted to surprise you.

I turned around so that my back was facing them and looked out the window. I got that weird feeling again when the Volturi are near.

Me-Thought-They are coming but why?

Bella&Ed-Who?

Me-The Volturi.

They are just outside my house. Knock knock.

Me-COME IN ARO.

Aro and his guard ran into where we are and stood infront of me. Aro looked at the Cullen's before looking at me.

Me-What brings you here this time Aro?

Aro-Seeing how the keeping an eye on things are going?

Me-It is going fantastic because i know that she isn't dangerous.

Aro-We are just making sure.

Me-I know i have told you this before but i am going to tell you again. Look Aro you are not my master anymore and you will never be my master again, i am not going to walk around calling you master again or i am never going to go and do misions for you ever. I left your clan along time ago and i will never join again but i do appreciate the things that you have done for me. Just leave Aro and i will call you if Isabella starts putting our little secret world in danger.

Aro-You better be keeping an eye on her.

Me-A very close one.

Aro-Stop being smart.

Me-Leave me alone.

Aro-JASPER WHITELOCK MASON.

Me-WHAT ARO?

Aro-Here.

Aro handed me a small package.

Me-Whats this?

Aro-Your pay.

Me-For fixing Felix's bike and Alec's chevy?

Aro-Yes.

Me-Ok thanks.

Jane-Jasper.

Me-Yes Jane.

Jane-Please come back with us.

Me-Sorry Jane but i will NEVER go back there unless i have to.

Felix-That can be arranged.

Me-Don't even think about hurting my family.

Alec-What family? Your family died over 200 years ago.

Me-My brother didn't die thank you very much and the Cullen's are my family. NOW LEAVE.

Aro-We will be back.

Aro and his guard left. I walked over to the locked box in the corner, unlocked it, threw my money in there (I put all of my money from fixing cars and motorbikes in there), locked it and then faced everyone else.

Me-Sorry about that.

Bella-It's ok, don't apologize. You were only saving my life.

Me-I will always protect you, i wont let anyone hurt you.

Everyone else left leaving just Bella and myself.

Bella-And i wont let anyone hurt you.

Me-Bella i love you.

Bella-I love you too Jaz.

Me-Bella will ou be my girlfriend?

Bella-Love to Jaz.

Bella pecked me on the lips.

Ali-YAY FINALLY.

Ali ran in dragging Ed in behind her and Rose ran in dragging Em in behind her.

Me-Whats up?

Rose-Finally.

Bella-What are you all talking about?

Ali-You two are finally together.

Bella&I-Oh.

Rose-This is great. Bella sis you aren't alone anymore.

Bella-It is but you don't have to get all jumpy about it.

Ali-Yes we do.

Em-School starts in an hour.

Ed-We better go get ready.

Ali&Rose-See you at school Jaz.

Ed,Em,Ali and Rose left. Bella pecked me on the lips and then left. I ran into my room, got ready for school, grabbed my school bag, ran into my garage, got onto my red motor bike and drove to school. I walkeed into my first class and sat down next to Bella.

Me-Mornin darlin.

Bella-Mornin handsome.

We all sat down at our table in the cafeteria, Bella is sitting down on my lap.

Em-Do you have everything ready for tomorrow? (I changed the party to Saturday night)

Me-No i have to quickly go shopping after school, move all of my breakable stuff out of the party room.

Rose-You never mentioned having a party room.

Me-You didn't think that i would let everyone in my house and see all of my memories and stuff did you?

Ed-If the party room isn't in your house then where is it?

Me-You will all have to wait and see. So please no one visit until the party starts tomorrow.

Carlisle and Esme walked over to us then and faced me.

Carlisle-What time does your party start?

Me-6pm.

Esme-What time does the party finish?

Me-Midnight.

Ed,Ali and Bella laughed.

Em-Whats so funny?

Me-Let me guess you have both been getting calls?

Esme&Carlisle-Yes.

Me-Sorry about that.

Esme-Don't worry about it.

Carlisle-But we will have to be there tomorrow night.

Me-Thats fine.

Esme-I will be there at 4pm.

Carlisle-And i will be there as soon as i finish work.

Me-Ok.

Bella-How come they can come early but i can't?

Me-Because darlin they are the parents and i want to surprise you.

I muttered Like that will ever happen. Ed burst out laughing.

Bella-Ok.

Me-But why don't you come at 5:30pm so that you get there before anyone else does.

Bella-Love to.

Ali&Rose-YES DRESS UPS.

Bella-Oh no Bella barbie.

Everyone laughed, Carlisle and Esme said bye and left. Angela ran over to us followed by Jessica and Lauren. She faced me.

Angela-Jasper.

Me-Whats up?

Angela-I just wanted to tell you something.

Me-Whats wrong?

Angela-My sister. S-Sh-She.

Angela looked at me sad, Bella got off of my lap, i stood up and faced Angela.

Me-She what Angela? What is Amy going to do?

Angela-She is going to sneak alcohol into your party, she wants to get drunk and she wants to try and sleep with one of you three guys.

Jessica-You know Angela that issn't a bad thing.

Lauren-That is actually a good idea.

Angela-She told me that if i told you that she would hate me but i had to tell you because i couldn't let my sister ruin your party.

Lauren-All parties need abit of alcohol.

I faced Lauren.

Me-I don't drink alcohol nor do i do drugs or smoke so if you want any of that shit go to a club instead.

I faced Angela agaain.

Me-Thnaks for telling me Angela and i am going to get someone to search everyone befoe they can come into my party and my parents will be there.

Angela-Thats good.

Angela smiled happy again.

Jessica-Your paarents are going to be there?

Me-Yes along with my brothers, sisters and girlfriend. Have you got a problem with that?

Ali&Rose-Whispered-OMG he called us his sisters.

Jessica&Lauren-No.

Me-Good. Goodbye now.

Angela said bye then left and Jessica and Lauren left after her. I sat back down on my chair pulling Bella down onto my lap, she layed her head down on my chest and i wrapped my arms around her waist.

Ali-You called us your sisters.

Me-Of course i did. You are like the two sisters i never had.

Ali&Rose-YAY.

Rose and Ali jumped up and hugged me. I laughed. After school i said bye to the Cullen's, got onto my bike, drove home, got into my jeep and drove to the mall. I walked inside the mall, grabbed a trolley to put everything in and then started shopping for the party. I bought lights, decorations, party food and drinks and other bits and pieces. Lastly i got a juke box, put it all in my jeep and then drove home. I took everything out of my jeep and out the back and into my party house. I quickly went hunting then ran back into my party house. I set everything up, putting lights up from the front yard leading into the backyard and over to the party house, i put the juke box in the corner and turned it on. Music started to fill the party house. I finished setting everything up when Esme arrived, i walked over to her and hugged her.

Me-Hey Esme.

Esme-Hey Jaz it looks beautiful.

Me-Thanks.

Esme-Do you need help with anything?

Me-Yeah i need to find a security guard or two.

Esme-Why sweety?

Me-Because i have been informed today that some of the kids here are going to try and sneak alcohol in to the party so i need someone to check everyone before they enter my party and for someone here just incase of a fight.

Esme-That is resonable. Let me make a quick call.

Me-Ok thanks.

Esme walked outside and i ran into my house and into my bedroom. I quickly got changed and then ran back over to her.

Esme-Two security guards will be here at 5:30pm.

Carlisle walked over to us.

Me-Thanks again.

Esme-It was no problem really.

Carlisle-What are you two talking about and nice set up.

Me-Thanks and security guards.

Carlisle-Security guards?

Me-I know that we are vampires and all but i don't want to go searching people to see if they bought alcohol or drugs with them. Angela told me that her sister Amy is planning on bringing alcohol.

Carlisle-Ok and that sounds understandable.

Me-Yeah.

Esme-Alice and Rose have been extra happy today and it isn't becuase of the party, do you two know why?

Carlisle-Nope wouldn't have a clue. Jasper?

Me-It might have something to do with yesturday, i called them my sisters and Em and Ed my brothers.

Esme-Oh ok.

Bella-JAZY.

Me-Out the back darlin.

Bella skipped over to us and pecked me on the lips. I turned the lights on and the music up. Bella looked around.

Bella-WOW.

A big guy and a big women walked over to us. By big i mean muscular.

Women-Jasper Masen?

Me-Thats me.

Man-We are your security guards. My name is Tom.

Women-And my name is Tracy.

Me-Hey ok so did you both just want to stand by the door and check them before they go in?

Tom&Tracy-Sure.

Tracy and Tom stood infront of the party house doors. I faced Carlisle,Esme and Bella.

Me-Shall we go in before everyone gets here?

Bella-Is your house locked up?

Me-One second.

I ran human speed to my front door, locked it and then back over to Carlisle,Esme and Bella.

Me-Lets go.

I saw Jessica and Lauren geet out of a car.

Me-Inside quick.

We ran inside the party house and laughed. We stood in the middle of the dance floor. Pon De Replay by Rihanna came on so i faced Bella.

Me-Care to dance darlin?

Bella-Love to.

Bella and i started dancing so did Carlisle and Esme. We heard Jessica and Lauren argue with Tracy and Tom so we laughed.

Bella-Jaz.

Me-Yes darlin.

Bella-Do you love me?

Me-Of course i do.

Bella-Good because i love you.

I chuckled and pecked Bella on the lips. Lauren and Jessica walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper's Pov.

Lauren and Jessica walked in and they looked around.

Jessica-OMG we are the first here.

Me-Said so only vamps can hear-Shocka.

Bella, Carlisle and Esme burst out laughing.

Me-Thats because you come 20minutes before the time that you were suppose to actually come at.

Lauren-We know so do you like our outfits?

They looked like sluts, they are wearing skippy clothes. It is really gross.

Bella-Cough- Sluts -Cough-

Carlisle and Esme laughed. Ed, Em, Rose and Ali walked in next.

Ali&Rose-Wow.

Ed-Nice party house bro.

Me-Thanks.

Ali and Rose grabbed Bella and Esme's hands and started to dance and laugh. Carlisle and I walked over to Ed and Em. A few more people walked in along with Amy and Angela.

Amy-I can't believe that they took my alcohol.

Angela-I know shocka hey.

Amy-Who has security guards at a party anyway?

Angela-Sane people.

Angela waked over to us to get away from her sister.

Angela-URGH she is so annoying.

Em-Who your sister?

Angela-Yes she is having a cry because they took away her alcohol.

Me-Yeah well thanks for telling me that she was planning on bringing it.

Angela-No problem.

Jessice-ANGELA.

Angela-Gotta go.

Angela walked over to Jessica and Lauren, Everyone is here now so i walked outside and faced Tracy and Tom.

Me-How much people had alcohol on them?

Tracy-Well i have six bottles of vodka and four beers.

Tom-And i have ten bottles of vodka.

Me-So quite a few then?

Tom-Yeah what do we do with them?

I shrugged.

Me-You can either keep them or throw them away, i don't want anything to do with the alcohol. I will pay you before you leave.

Tracy-Someone already paid us.

Me-Who?

Tom-Your father, Dr Cullen.

Me-I should have known.

Bella-JAZY.

Me-COMING.

I walked inside and over to Bella, she hugged me.

Me-Yes darlin.

Bella looked at Carlisle and Esme dancing and talking, Ed and Ali laughing and talking and Em and Rose laughing and talking.

Bella-They all left me alone.

Me-Well i am here know.

Bella-And i am glad.

Bella pecked me on the lips.

Me-Bella.

Bella-Yes handsome.

Me-Did dad pay for the security guards?

Bella-Yes why?

Me-He wasn't suppose to do that.

Bella-But he wanted to.

Me-They have already done too much for me.

Bella-Like what?

I looked down at the floor.

Me-Look after my brother when i didn't.

Bella-Jaz.

I looked up at Bella.

Me-Yes Darlin.

Bella-I love you.

I smiled.

Me-I love you too.

Em-YOU WILL NEVER EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN.

I ran over to Em, he was glaring at Mike, i stood inbetween them and faced Em.

Me-Em.

He didn't say anything.

Me-EMMETT CULLEN.

He looked at me.

Em-Yes Jaz.

Me-What happened?

Em-He started touching Rosalie.

Me-Where is she?

Em-Over with mum and the girls crying.

Me-Stay calm ok bro.

Em-Ok.

I faced Mike.

Me-Go after girls who are single and who actually like you like that Jessica chick not girls who have boyfriends who can kill you and do NOT ever go around touching girls if they don't like it. If i see you upset a girl you will wish that you are dead.

Mike-Whatever.

Me-Leave now.

Mike-Make me.

Me-Fine. SECURITY.

Tracy and Tom ran in and over to us. They faced me.

Tom-Yes Mr Mason.

Me-Please escort Mr Newton to his car.

Tracy-Sure.

Tracy and Tom left with Mike. Everyone started partying again. Rose ran up to me and hugged me.

Rose-Thank you so much for stopping the fight not that Mike didn't deserve a good beating and thanks for getting rid of him.

Me-No problem what are brothers for?

Rose ran over to Em and i walked over to Bella, Carlisle and Esme. Bella just finished telling them something and then she smiled at me.

Me-What?

Bella-Nothing.

?-JAZY BABY.

I turned around to see Amy running at me, i faced Bella and saw that she looks quite angry. Amy hugged me and kissed my cheek. I carefuly made her stop hugging me and held her away from me. She smelt of alcohol.

Me-You got drunk before you came.

Amy-Of course i did just incase you wouldn't let me bring any.

Me-I think you should go home Amy.

Amy-But i know you want me.

Bella growled silently.

Me-Amy i already have a girlfriend now please let go.

Amy-Aww but i have everything that she doesn't and i am alot more beautiful, i could give you a better time.

Carlisle, Esme and Bella growled. Em, Ed, Ali and Rose walked over to us along with Angela.

Me-Amy she is alot more beautiful then you and will always be.

Amy-Your just saying that because she is here with us why don't we talk outside alone for abit.

Angela-I am soo sorry about this Jasper.

Me-Who drove you both here Angela?

Angela-Our dad did he is coming here at 11pm to pick us up.

Amy-I love you Jazy we could start a big family together and we will all be happy.

Me-Can you call him?

Amy-NO.

Angela-Yes.

Angela pulled out her phone and called her father.

Amy tried to kiss me but i moved out of the way.

Bella-This bitch better watch what she is doing with my man.

Amy-Your man,ha he is only with you becuase he didn't know me.

Bella-You better shut your mouth bitch.

Amy-Or what?

Bella-Or you are going to have twice the hang over tomorrow.

Carlisle-Bella sweetie.

Amy-Aww look her daddy is coming to her rescue.

Me-Amy shut up before you get yourself in any more trouble.

Angela-He is here.

Ronald walked in and over to us, he saw Amy and looked at Angela.

Angela-The security guards took all of her alcohol so it isn't Jasper's fault. She drank some before she came to the party.

Ronald-How i dropped you both off?

Angela-She drank some before it got taken off of her.

Amy-Jazy baby please. I love you.

Ronald-Sorry about this Jasper.

Me-It isn't your fault sir or yours Angela so stop saying sorry.

Angela-Lets go dad.

Ronald-Ok.

Ronald took hold of Amy and they left with Angela.

Me-Well i am glad that she is gone.

Bella-Me too.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her cheek.

Carlisle-So Bella told us something.

Me-Yeah like what?

Bella is looking at her parents smiling.

Esme-About us have already done too much for you.

Me-Ohh.

Ed-Do you really have to keep on bringing that up Jasper?

Me-Yes because i feel really guilty about it.

Ed-Well don't because you did nothing wrong, you did what you thought was best for me.

Me-Yeah and that turnedout differently then i planned.

Ed-Jasper.

Me-Look i am sorry ok but i will never forget that day that i left you.

We continued to talk, at midnight everyone left. The Security guards left with the alcohol, the Cullen's wanted to stay and help me clean up but i wouldn't let them. I cleaned up the mess, ran into my house, had a shower, got dressed and then ran into my garage.I jumped into my Ford Mustang and drove to the mall. I got out and walked into the jewellery store. I looked at all of the wedding rings until i found the perfect one, i bought it, put it into my jeans pocket and drove to the Cullen's house. I got out, walked up to the front door and knocked.

Rose-GO GET THE DOOR BELLA.

Bella-I CAN'T I AM GETTING DRESSED.

Em-HE WONT MIND THAT.

I chuckled quietly.

Bella-SHUT UP AND LET HIM IN.

Ali opened the door and hugged me.

Me-Morning ma'am.

Ali-Morning Jaz. What brings you here?

We walked into the loungeroom and sat down. Em,Ed and Rose are already in there.

Em-What do you think sis? His girlfriend is upstairs.

Me-Actually even though i would love to see my beautiful girlfriend i need to speak to Carlisle.

Carlisle and Esme ran in and sat down. Bella ran over to me, pecked me on the lips and then left.

Me-Where is she going?

Ali-Shopping.

Ed-Wait for it.

Rose&Ali-Wait shopping. BELLA WAIT.

Rose and Ali left.

Carlisle-What did you need to talk to me about Jasper?

Me-About.

Em-Oh i wanna know.

Me-Well i would ask Carlisle if you would shush it Emmett.

Em-Ok i am quiet.

Em pretended to lock his lips shut and throw away the invisible key. Ed and i chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper's Pov.

Carlisle-Continue please Jasper.

Me-I wanted to ask you something to do with your daughter.

Carlisle-Which one?

Em-Well it wouldn't be Rose or Ali now would it?

Carlisle looked at his Em and shook his head before looking at me, i sighed.

Me-Bella.

Carlisle-Ok so what about her?

Me-I wanted to ask your permission first before i ask her.

Ed shook his head. He must of read my mind.

Ed-Always a gentlemen.

Me-Always.

Carlisle-Permission for what Jasper?

Me-Permission for me to ask her for her hand in marrige.

Em-OMG.

Carlisle-Of course i give you my permission and my blessing you have made Bella very happy and it don't want that to change so please just don't break her heart.

Me-Thankyou alot and i promise you that i wont.

I hugged Carlisle and then sat back down.

Esme-OMG this is so exciting.

Esme hugged me and then sat back down.

Me-Hopefully none of the girls saw that happening.

Ed-I don't think they did, they are too busy shopping.

Me-Emmett you can't tell any of the girls.

Em-I wont.

Me-Good.

Em-Dad.

Carlisle-Yes Em.

Em-I read a whole book today.

Carlisle-Really? What was it called?

Em-The cat in the hat.

Ed and I chuckled quietly.

Carlisle-Very good son.

Ed-Did you like the book Em?

Em-Yes it was really funny because i mean what cat goes around wearing a hat and can TALK.

Me-The cat in the hat does and can.

Em-But no real cat can?

Me-Nope they can wear hats but they can't talk they only saw meow and they purr or growl.

Em-Thats not fair i want a talking cat.

The girls walked in carrying about ten bags each.

Me-Have gun girls?

Bella-Yes what were you all doin?

Me-Talkin, nothin much.

The three girls put their bags into their rooms, then ran back into the loungeroom and sat down. I stood up and pecked Bella on the lips.

Me-I gotta get going.

Bella-Ok.

Me-Love you.

Bella-Love you too.

Em-Jaz when?

Bella-What are you talking about?

I faced everyone.

Me-If anyone of you think about it or tell any of the girls it wont happen. Roalie and Alice can't even know.

Rose&Ali-Whinning-Why not?

Me-Because you will know when it happens.

I faced Carlisle, Esme,Em and Ed.

Me-So please keep your thoughts under control while Bella is around.

Ed,Em,Carlisle&Esme-Sure thing.

Me-Thanks. Love you darlin.

I pecked Bella on the lips, ran outside to my car, got in and drove home to find Felix,Jane and Alec standing outside my front door. I walked up to them and they faced me.

Me-What are you three doing here?

Felix-Aro sent us here on a mission.

Me-What kind of mission?

Jane-Kill the dangerous vampire and who ever gets in our way.

Me-You will NOT kill Bella. She isn't dangerous.

Felix-We aren't talking about her Prince Mason.

Me-Prince Mason?

Jane-Yes Prince Mason you are the dangerous one.

Me-How can i be a Prince and dangerous?

Alec-You don't know it yet but by next week you will.

Me-So you are making sure that i don't live to see that day?

Jane-Exactly.

Me-Lets go into the forest shall we?

We ran inhuman speed to the clearing, i faced them and they faced me.

Me-So why don't you get this over with?

Felix-Your not going to fight back?

Me-Nahh couldn't be stuffed.

Alec-Watch it he will start fighting back.

Me-Whats it to you?

Jane started using her gift on me, i screamed for alittle bit and then i startede fighting her gift somehow.

Me-Either your gift is really weak or not working or i am really fighting it.

Jane-Alec.

Me-Come on Alec.

Alec tried to use his gift on me aswell but it didn't work.

Felix-He has already had sex with the sponge.

Me-Whats it to you?

Jane-You have all of her gifts.

Me-Cool.

Jane-Thought-This is not good, Aro will not be happy.

Me-I must agree with you there Jane i don't think he will be happy either.

Alec-Thought-We should leave while we still can.

Me-That might be a good idea Alec.

My phone started ringing so i answered it.

Me-Hello.

Bella-Asked worried-Jaz are you ok? Where are you?

Me-I am fine darlin. Whats wrong?

Bella-Jaz hun your future disappeared.

Me-Ok well darlin i am fine and i willbe at your house soon.

Bella-Ok love you.

Me-Love you too.

I hang up and faced Felix, Alec and Jane.

Alec-Lets go.

Jane-We will be back.

Me-And i will be waiting.

They left, i ran to the Cullen's, inside and stood infront of Bella. I am still shielding myself. Bella jumped up and kissed me passionately before sitting back down in her seat. All of the Cullen's are still there.

Bella&Ed-Why can't i read our mind?

I looked at Bella.

Me-How many guys have you been physical with?

Bella-Just you why?

Me-Thats good i guess.

Bella-Jaz hun what are you talking about?

Me-In all of my 200 years i have not had a trouble with the Volturi not even once but this afternoon Felix, Jane and Alec came to visit me.

Ed-Why?

Me-Aro sent them on a mission.

Carlisle-What kind of mission?

Me-Kill the dangerous vampire and who ever gets in their way.

I looked at Ed.

Bella-Me?

Me-No.

Ed-Then who?

Me-Prince Mason.

Esme-Who is Prince Mason?

Me-I am Prince Mason and i am the dangerous vampire.

Ed-But how and what does that have to do with Bella having sex?

Me-I didn't become dangerous until i had sex with Bella.

bella-How?

Me-You gave me all of your gifts when we had sex. Don't worry darlin the Volturi aren't after you anymore they are after me.

Bella-But how?

Me-How am i suppose to know, all i know is that the Volturi are trying to kill me and Aro is going to be mad to know that i am not dead.

Ed-Bro.

Me-Yes bro.

I shielded Ed.

Me-Thought-I am so scared bro. Idon't know what to do. I have never been so scard in my life.

Ed-Thought-Everything is going to be ok bro.

Ed hugged me.

Me-Thought-You don't know that.

Bella-Jaz.

I faced Bella.

Me-Yes Darlin.

Bella-I am so sorry i didn't know.

Me-It is ok.

Bella-But.

Me-But nothing you didn't know.

Em-How is any of this happening?

Me-How are vampires real?

Em-Ok,Ok.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Me-Do you remember anything from your human life Bella?

Bella-Yes.

Me-Parents names?

Bella-King Charlie Swan and Queen Renee Swan.

Me-So your from a royal family then?

Bella-Yes my real name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan.

Me-Who was your creator?

Bella-Dad.

Me-Were you a powerful person?

Bella-Yes.

Me-So that might explain why you have all of these gifts. You like to have power.

Carlisle-That makes sense. I never thought of it like that.

Me-It also explains why they are calling me Prince Mason.

Bella-Because you are dating me?

Me-Correct. Now how did you give me your gifts and why did i only get them when i was about to die and not before?

Ed-You were about to die?

Me-Thats not important right now.

Ed-Not important, not important. I could have lost my brother AGAIN so don't tell me that it isn't important.

I unshielded Ed, sat down on the floor and put my face in my hands.

Me-I am sorry its just.

No one said anything.

Me-Can either of you two Bella or Alice see my future?

Bella&Ali-No.

I took my shield down.

Me-How about now?

Bella-YES.

Ali-Yes.

I shielded myself again.

Me-Can you see Bella's future when she shields herself Alice?

Ali-Only sometimes.

Me-Bella i need you to do something for me.

Bella-Sure hun what is it?

Me-Do you have a gift to hurt someone live Jane's gift?

Bella-Yes why?

Me-I need you to use Jane's gift on me.

Bella-I can't.

Me-Please darlin i need to see something.

Bella-Fine.

I stood up, unshielded myself and faced Bella.

Me-Stop when i tell you or when you can't hear my thoughts.

Bella-Ok.

Me-Go.

Bella started using Jane's gift on me, i screamed and she stopped.

Me-Love please.

Bella-I can't it is hurting you.

I held her face in my hands.

Me-Yes you can, I believe in you.

I pecked her on the lips.

Me-I what to try something i promise that if it gets too much i will shield myself. I love you darlin.

Bella-I love you too hun and ok.

I stepped a few feet away from Bella.

Em-What are you doing?

Me-Showing you all something.

Em-Really? What?

Me-I am about to show you.

Em-YAY.

Everyone laughed at hima dn then faced Bella and myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper's Pov.

Me-Do it now babe.

Bella-Ok.

Bella started using Jane's gift on me, i screamed a few times before i started fighting it. I stopped screaming and faced Bella.

Bella-But how i am still using my gift on you?

Ed-And i can still read your mind.

Me-You can stop now darlin.

Bella stopped, i pecked her on the lips and then shielded myself again.

Ed-How did you do that?

Me-I fought against her gift i guess you could say.

I looked up at the roof.

Me-I still don't understand how.

Knock knock.

Esme-That is the Denali's.

Me-Um ok well i will be back in a flash.

I ran to the front door, opened it and saw five vampires.

Me-Hi, bye.

I ran inhuman speed into the forest and home. I ran into my study, got the book that Aro gave me off of the self and read it. It is about the vampire princess. I started talking to myself.

Me-She has to be royal as a human which Bella was.

I picked up the book and ran back to the Cullen's house inhuman speed. I ran inside and stood infront of Bella, the Denali's are now sitting down on one of the couches.

Me-Bella darlin i need you to please answer a few questions it might help us understand what is going on.

Bella-Ok.

Guy Vamp-How can two vampires be so powerful at once?

I faced the Denali's.

Me-The name is Jasper Mason.

Guy Vamp-My name is Eleazer, my wife Carmen and then you have our daughters i guess you could say Kate, Irina and Tanya. They are sisters.

Me-Hi and to your question Eleazer we are trying to figure that one out because i only got this powerful today and i have been a vampire for over 200 years.

Eleazer-That is strange.

Carlisle-Go ahead son.

I faced Bella before looking down at the book.

Me-You were royal when you were human?

Bella-Yes.

Me-Were you a powerful human?

Bella-Yes.

Me-You were still a virgin?

Bella-Yes.

Em-You took that away from her.

Em,Ed,Rose and Ali laughed.

Me-Carlisle,dad.

Carlisle-Yes.

Me-Was Bella sick or hurt when you changed her?

Carlisle-Yes she was dieing, her house got put on fire after they all got shot.

Me-URGH.

I kept on reading.

Me-She will have visions of her true soul mate up until fate brings them together, she must not go looking for him otherwise they wont fall in love. When they sleep together he will get all of her gifts but they will be stronger then hers, this will make him the prince. Them together will rule the vampire world but the prince wont get his gifts until he is about to die.

I looked at Bella then at Carlisle.

Me-Does anyone know anything else or want to ask anything else?

Bella-How did you nearly die?

I ignored that question.

Carlisle-No i have never heard of anything like this before. Where did you get the book from?

Me-Aro gave it to me before i moved here.

Tanya-WOW your hot jasper.

Bella growled, i pecked her on the lips.

Me-Calm down darlin.

I faced Ed.

Me-Ed.

He didn't answer me because he is too busy making out with Alice.

Me-EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN.

They broke apart and looked at me.

Ed-WHAT JASPER WHITELOCK MASON?

Carmen-Your both Mason's?

Ed-Yeah we are twins. I put Cullen on the end of my name when Carlisle changed me and when i joined his family.

Me-Before you all ask i left Ed along time ago because a vampire named Maria changed me, i didn't want to put Ed in danger because he was still human so i ran. This is the first time we have seen eachother in over 200 years.

I sat down on the floor putting my face in my hands.

Bella-Jasper answer my question.

Me-What question Bells?

Bella-How did you nearly die?

Me-Do you really want to know?

Ed-Yes.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Me-They wanted to kill me and three vampires verse one, well i was out numbered and i wouldn't have had any chance of living even if i did put up a fight since two of them have very painful gifts so i let them attack me. Jane used her gift on me and trust me that really hurt alot more then you did and well thats when i got my gifts.

Kate-What is that book about?

Me-The vampire Prince and Princess.

I looked up at Carlisle to see him reading the book. He looked at me.

Carlisle-Everything in this book somehow relates Bella and yourself Jasper.

Me-Yeah.

Carmen-Why were three mambers of the Volturi running around Forks?

Esme-Because Aro sent them here to kill Jaz.

I had a vision of 'Aro coming here soon'. I sighed.

Me-Whispered-Why wont they leave me alone?

Ed-Who bro?

Me-The Volturi, Aro is coming.

Bella-None of this would have happened if i didn't jump you like i did.

Me-Calm down darlin it takes two to tango.

Em burst out laughing, Rose smacked him on the back of his head and he stopped.

Em-What was that for?

Me-Mumbled-Being loud.

Em-I heard that.

Me-Good you were suppose to. Bella love.

Bella-Yes hun.

Me-Do me a favour?

Bella-Aslong as i don't have to cause you any pain.

Me-Shield everyone but myself.

Bella shielded everyone but myself and i unshielded myself.

Me-And promise me that you wont attack anyone if they try and hurt me.

Bella-Hun i can't.

Me-Yes you can. Please love for me.

Bella-Fine but only for you. I love you.

Me-I love you too.

I quickly pecked Bella on the lips, stood up and faced the door.

Ed-You don't have to do this alone bro.

Me-Yes i do, i can't let any of you die because of me.

Ed-But i can't lose you again.

Me-Look i will shield myself if i need to i promise. Trust me.

Ed-I do trust you, it is them who i don't trust.

Me-No one does.

The Volturi and their guard ran in and stood infront of me. I picked up the book and showed Aro.

Me-You knew didn't you?

Aro-Knew what?

Me-Don't play dumb with me Aro. You knew all along that you would have to kill me, you didn't come here to keep an eye on Bella at all because you knew that she was harmless unless she had sex with me. You came here to keep an eye on me, well guess what by Jane trying to kill me she triggered all of my gifts in my body but of course you would have already knew that. You knew that, that would have happened and wanted it to but why? I knew you gave me that book for a reason.

Aro-Because i wanted to give you a choice.

Me-I would rather die then join the Volturi anyday.

Aro-So be it.

Jane-Are you going to shield yourself?

Me-Nope.

Aro-How about we take this outside?

Me-Sure lead the way.

We ran out the back, the Denali's and Cullen's are standing five feet behind me, we are facing the Volturi who are standing ten feet infront of us.

Me-So who is first? Maybe choose someone who isn't important.

Felix-Can i master?

Me-Master, oh please my master i beg you. Please let me go first master please.

The Cullen's and Denali's laugh.

Me-Such idiots.

Aro-Yes you may Felix.

Me-So what is your gift Felix?

Felix-Strength.

Me-Well this should be fun then.

Felix ran at me, i moved out of his way an he fell flat on his face. He stood back up and faced me.

Me-Idiotic vampire.

That made Felix mader.

Me-Oh i know. Jane this is your fault.

Jane-How?

I started using Jane's gift on Felix, he started screaming.

Me-Because if you didn't have this gift then i wouldn't be able to torture Felix with it.

Aro-Jane.

Jane-Yes Master.

Me-Does everyone go around calling you master Aro?

Felix screamed again.

Aro-Jane do it.

I stopped using Jane's gift on Felix so he stopped screaming and fell to the ground. Jane started using her gift on me so i started using it on her. She stopped using it on me and started screaming.

Aro-Alec.

Me-Alec are you going to say yes master and then try and use your gift on me?

Alec-Yes Master.

I laughed, stopped using Jane's gift on her, she stopped screaming and started using Alec's on him. He stood still.

Aro-Stop it Jasper Whitelock Mason.

Me-No i wont. You either let me kill Liam, Kyle or Bill or i will kill Alec,Jane and Felix. Your pick Aro.

Aro-Why Liam,Kyle and Bill?

Me-Because they killed my parents.

Liam,Kyle and Bill stood infront of the Volturi, i stopped using Alec's gift on him and he started moving around again i used it on the three other vampires instead.

Me-Ed would you like to do the honours?

Ed-Love to.

Ed ripped them apart and then put them on fire. The Volturi and their guard left, Em put out the fire. The Cullen's Denali's and myself ran back into the loungeroom and sat down. Knock knock. Carlisle stood up and left to answer the door.

Eleazer-So Jasper what was your only gift before all of this happened?

Me-I could feel and change others emotions.

I looked at Bella who is sitting on my lap.

Me-I told you that there was nothing to worry about didn't i darlin?

Bella-Yes you did.

Bella pecked me on the lips.

Me-I love you darlin.

Bella-I love you too hun.

Carlisle walked back in with Angela, Eric,Jessica,Mike,Lauren and Tyler. Carlisle sat back down next to Esme and the others stood infront of Bella and myself. They looked at the Denali's then back at us.

Jessica&Lauren-WOW.

Me-Why are you all here?

Jessica-You weren't at your house so we came here.

Me-And i will ask again. Why?

Lauren-Because we need to talk to you.

Me-About?

Jessica&Lauren-UMMM.

Everyone is looking at them.

Mike-You all have gold eyes.

Me-And?

Mike-How?

Me-Contacts it is our family tradition.

I kissed Bella's forehead quickly.

Me-Please stand up for a minute darlin.

Bella stood up, i stood up then Bella sat back down while i faced Angela.

Me-Angela do you know what they want?

Angela nodded yes shyly then looked at her feet.

Me-Can you please tell me Angela?

Angela looked at me shyly.

Me-You don't need to be shy they wont hurt you trust me.

Angela-Ok so they want to know if you would like to.

Jessica&Lauren-ANG STOP.

I faced Lauren and Jessica.

Me-Well then if you don't want Angela to ask me then you ask me but if you aren't going to do that either then leave.

Jessica-Lauren.

Lauren-Jessica.

Me-I haven't got all bloody day.

Angela-We have to leave soon girls.

Me-And i have some paintings to draw.

Lauren-I am having a party soon and.

Me-And?

Lauren-And i wanted to know if you wanted to come.

I walked over to Carlisle and whispered to them saying 'Say only if her paents are gunna be there and if you two can meet them before hand because her parents don't know about it'. I stood infront of Jessica and Lauren again and faced Carlisle and Esme.

Me-Can i go mum and dad?

Carlisle-Only if her parents are gunna be there.

Esme-And we have to meet them before hand.

Angela smiled, laughed and left. Jessica, Lauren, Mike,Eric and Tyler said bye and left. I sat back down next to my beautiful Bella.

Tanya-Why did Angela laugh?

Me-Because she knows that her parents wont be there, her parents don't even know that she is having this party and she knows how much the girls want me to be there and how much they will do to try and get me to go there.

Kate-But they never succeed do they?

Me-Nope.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper's Pov.

Irina-You paint?

Me-Yes.

Bella-He should be an artist. Look at this.

Bella stood up, walked over to the wall and showed them the picture that i drew of the Cullen's. I looked at the picture on the wall next to my picture that i drew and it was a photo of Carlisle and Esme's wedding. Esme was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown it had little dimonds on the straps and around the hem, it was a very beautiful dress and it fit her personality perfectly. She looks like the princess that she deserves to be. While Carlisle was wearing a black tux with a red rose in his jacket pocket. Esme had a red rose in her hair to match. They looked like the happy, loving couple that they are now. They are true soul mates.

Me-Thought-That gives me a great idea for a drawing.

Ed-I think that, that painting needs to be updated.

Bella-So do i.

Eleazer-You drew that Jasper?

Me-Yes.

Em showed them all the pic that i drew of him and Rose at school.

Em-Look it is me and Rosie.

Me-You love that picture don't you Emmett?

Em-Hell yeah.

Esme-Emmett.

Em-Sorry mum.

I chuckled, stood up and pecked Bella on the lips.

Me-I shall return darlin.

Bella-Where are you going?

Me-Home to paint three pictures.

Ed-Three?

Me-To update the painting of you all.

Bella-Next?

Me-A painting of the Denali's.

Denali's-What?

Rose-Just wait to see the finished picture it is amazing.

Me-Gotta go. Love you darlin.

Em-Wait what is the third picture of?

Me-A surprise for mum and dad. See you all later.

Esme&Carlisle-Wait what surprise?

Me-Now it wouldn't be much of a surprise if i told you. Would it?

Carlisle&Esme-No.

Bella-I don't even know.

Me-Thats good then. Now i should really be going otherwise i will forget.

Ed-You forget haha very funny.

Me-Oh shush up.

Bella-We will come over.

Me-Ok.

I ran outside and home inhuman speed and i ran into my art room.

Me-Lets start with mum and dad's surprise shall we.

I got everything out and ready so that i could draw my three pictures. I started to draw the picture of Carlisle and Esme at their wedding. I imagined how i wanted it to look in my mind and then i started to move my pencil across the paper. They were wearing the same clothes that they were wearing in the photo but i put a little more detail in it, it didn't change much. They are standing infront of a limo, facing eachother and sharing their last kiss before they leave their wedding and go onto their lovely romantic wedding. It was the most beautiful picture i have drawn yet. It took me about an hour and a half because i didn't want to rush it, i don't want to rush any of my pictures. I looked over the picture again to make sure that it was all right.

Me-Perfect. Next the updated Cullen's picture.

I again imagined what i wanted the picture to look like and got started drawing it. Carlisle and Esme are standing behind a couch Carlisle has his right arm wrapped around Esme's waist and Esme has her left arm wrapped around Carlisle's lap. Em is sitting in the middle of the couch infront of Carlisle and Esme with Rose sitting down on his lap, he has both of his arms wrapped around her waist while her arms are around his neck and her head is resting on Em's chest. Ed is sitting on Em's right with Ali sitting on his lap, Ali has her head one Ed's chest while his arms are wrapped around her waist, Esme has her other hand resting on Ed's shoulder and i am sitting down on Em's left with my beautiful Bella sitting down on my lap, i have my arms wrapped around her waist and she has her head resting on my right shoulder, Carlisle has his other hand on Bella's shoulder. We are all smiling because we are all a very happy and loving family.

Me-Two down one to go.

Knock knock.

Me-Oh they are here. COME IN.

The Cullen's and Denali's ran in and sat down on the couches or floor. I started drawing the picture of the Denali's. Eleazer is sitting down on the love seat with Carmen sitting down on his lap, Eleazer has his arms wrapped around Carmen's waist while they arre looking down at their three girls smiling. Tanya, Kate and Irina are sitting down on the floor near Eleazer's feet smiling at eachother. They look like a happy family.

Em-Are you done yet?

Me-Yu can't rush perfection dear brother.

Em-Yeah so you have told me before.

Me-And you still don't get it.

Carmen-You have a lovely house Jasper.

Me-Thanks.

Ali and Bella stood up, walked over to me and faced me. I stopped drawing and looked at them.

Me-Whats up girls?

Bella-Can we please draw a picture hun?

Me-Of course you can darlin.

I walked over to my art cupboard and faced everyone.

Me-If anyone peaks at those pictures and i will know if you do no one and i mean no one will get to see them or keep them.

Em-Damn it.

I chuckled, walked into my cupboard, got two medium sized canvas and two sets of drawing pencils. I walked out of my cupboard, closed the doors, walked over to Bella and Ali and handed them a canvas and set of pencils each.

Bella&Ali-Thanks.

Me-Anytime.

They set up to start drawing, i walked back over to my picture and kept on drawing. Bella faced me.

Bella-Sis what are you drawing?

Ali-Umm my design of what my shop should look like. You?

Me-Jazy.

Ali giggled and faced Ed.

Ali-But i like your idea better. Eddie.

Bella-Jaz hun.

I continued drawing.

Me-Yes darlin.

Bella-Thinking-About me doing what i am doing now but with no shirt on so that she can draw me.

Me-Bella darlin do i really have to?

Bella-If you love me then yes.

I sighed, took my top off and then went back to drawing.

Me-Better?

Bella-Yes much. Thank you.

Bella started drawing and i finally finished my picture of the Denali's.

Bella-I know that you are finished hun but please don't move.

I stood still and thought 'Girls'.

Em-Girls are you finished yet, i wanna see Jasper's pictures.

I shielded Ed and thought about the picture of Carlisle and Esme that i drew. He looked at me.

Ed-Did you really draw that?

Me-Yes do you think that they will like it?

Ed-They will love it Jaz.

I unshielded Ed. 20 minutes later.

Bella&Ali-Finished.

Me-I am going to show you all the updated Cullen one first.

Em-YAY.

I shook my head and picked up the picture that i drew of the Cullen's and myself and showed everyone.

Denali's-WOW.

Me-Now Rose do you need me to explain this picture aswell?

Tanya-What do you mean explain the picture?

Me-Why i painted the picture this way.

The Denali's looked at me confused. I sighed.

Carlisle-Jasper puts alot of emotions and feelins into his pictures.

Rose-Please do explain this picture Jaz.

Me-Sure.

I looked at the picture then at the others.

Me-The reason why mum and dad are standing behind the couch is because they are the parents of the household and they love us as much as they love eachother and of course we love them to. Em and rose are sitting in the middle of the couch because they are like the big tough brother and sister in the family, they are sitting the way they are to show the world how much they love eahother. Next we have Ed and Ali on Em and Rose's right again they are showing the world how much they love eachother and how much Ali loves to cuddle up to Ed, Esme's hand is on Ed's shoulder because he is a mummy's boy. Ed don't try and deny it because we all know that it is true anyway moving on the left to Em and Rose i am sitting down on the couch with Bella on my lap, we love eachother just as much as the others love eachother, Bella loves to cuddle up to me that is why she is sitting like that but she is also scared she is going to lose me hence the holding onto my tightly and once again dad's hand is on Bella's shoulder because she is a daddy's girl but she also needs comforting and for him to tell her that everything is going to be ok. We are all smiling because we are a happy family.

Kate-How come you weren't in the other one?

Me-Because Bella and I weren't dating then.

I handed mum and dad the picture and faced Bella because she looks like she is about to run away.

Me-Now dont even think about doing that darlin.

Bella-But.

Me-But nothing.

I pecked Bella on the lips and walked over to my other two pictures.

Me-Which one?

Ed-Thought-Show the Denali's theirs then take mum and dad into your study and give it to them. It will mean alot to them and it is better if you do it alone then they can come back down here and show everyone else.

Me-Ok. Thanks Ed.

Bella-What was all that about?

Me-Mum and dad's surprise darlin. This is the picture of the Denali's.

Em-Has it got me in it?

Me-Not unless you live with them.

Em-Nope.

Me-Well then your not in this picture.

Em-Aww man.

I chuckled.

Girls-Please show us.

Me-Fine.

I picked up the picture and showed everyone.

Denali's-WOW.

Carmen-You are very talented.

Me-Thankyou.

I handed Carmen the picture.

Me-It is for you all to keep.

Carmen-Thankyou.

Me-No prob. Anytime you need a picture to be drawn just ask.

Eleazer-Ok and thnaks again.

I pickedu up mum and dad's picture.

Me-Mum and dad please come with me for a minute?

Carlisle&Esme-Sure.

Me-We will be right back.

Carlisle,Esme and myself ran into my study.

Esme-Whats up sweetie?

Me-I saw a picture your house yesterday and it made me think about drawing it for you both.

I turned the picture around and showed them.

Esme&Carlisle-OMG.

Esme hugged me and looked like she could cry tears of happiness if she could. Carlisle hugged me next and he also looked like he could cry happy tears aswell. After all of the hugging i handed them the picture.

Me-For you.

Esme-Thankyou so much Jasper. This means alot to us. The dress looks exactly the same.

Me-No problem.

Carlisle-It is the best thing that anyone could have given us. I am so speechless.

We all heard Em say 'I want to see what they are crying about up there'.

We hugged again and then ran back into my art studio, everyone is still sitting down where they were when we left.

Em-Can we please see it.

Esme turned the picture around to show everyone.

Carmen-WOW. Everything looks the same from the day.

Esme-I know.

Esme and Carlisle sat back down, that picture seemed to trigger something in Em's mind.

Em-Jaz when are you going to do it?

Me-Do what Em?

I quickly shielded Em.

Me-YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME PR..

Em-Yes i am.

Me-Hissed-I told you not to talk about that while the girls are around.

Em-She is always around you.

Me-You are always around Rose and that is not tru. I live in my own house.

Em-You still didn't answer my question. When?

Me-I DON'T KNOW. I can't make up my mind otherwise the girls will find out.

Em-Not while you are shielded they can't.

Me-You were actually listening to our converstation this morning.

Em-Of course i did Prince Mason.

Me-Call me that again i dare you.

Em-What if i keep on calling you Prince Mason what then? Huh Prince Mason.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper's Pov.

Em-What if i keep on calling you Prince Mason what then? Prince Mason.

I jumped at Em and tackled him to the ground. Em just kept on smirking.

Em-Thought-Finally someone to challange. Ready Prince Mason?

I growled at him and we started fighting. Our clothes are being teared.

Bella-STOP before you break down your art room Jaz.

Em-Oh no his poor art room.

I growled at him while Bella smirked at him.

Bella-I WILL BREAK YOUR XBOX 360 IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIGHT NOW EMMETT CULLEN!

Em and I stopped fighting and looked at Bella. Bella ran up to me and jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. Em's and my clothes are ripped and the engagement ring is on the floor. I kept on kissing Bella so she couldn't see it, shielded Ed and thought 'SHIT Ed the ring is on the floor please get it. Bella pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

Bella-Are you hurt hun?

Me-No i am ok darlin don't worry.

Ali&Rose-OH MY GOD.

Ed-Thought-Shield them they saw.

I sheilded everyone but Bella. Bella faced Rose and Ali.

Bella-What?

Ali-He is gunna..

Em cut her off by sayins 'He is gunna be angry if you say it'.

Rose-But we have to this is so big.

Me-And i wanted t do this differently.

Bella-What are you all talking about?

I sighed and Bella jumped out of my arms to look at me better. Carlisle and Esme smiled at me while the Denali's look confused.

Me-Bella darlin.

Bella-Yes Jaz hun.

Me-Please look closer at the picture mum and dad have of us all.

Carlisle held the picture out infront of him and Bella looked closely at it.

Bella-Where?

Me-At you and me.

I walked over to Ed and he handed me the box ring.

Me-Thanks.

Ed-Anytime.

Bella-You are holding a small jewellery box in your hand but why?

I looked at the ring box in my hand. I ignored her question and asked another one. I unshielded everyone.

Me-What is on your finger?

Bella-A ring.

Bella turned around to face me shocked, i got down on onee knee and held the ring up infront of her. The ring is exactly the same in the painting (I know that i didn't mention this when i was discribbing the painting ut i just came up with it).

Me-Bella Cullen i love you forever and always and i will never find another person like you or do i ever want to lose you. I will do anything for you my darlin. Isabella Marie Cullen will you do me the honurs and be my wonderful wife?

Bella-Of course i will. I love you too.

I stood up, put the ring on Bella's finger, kissed her passionately, picked her up and spun her around. Bella laughed. After a while i put her down, we smiled at eachother and then looked at everyone else.

Carlisle&Esme-Congradulations guys.

Bella went and sat down on Carlisle's lap.

Bella-I will always be your baby girl daddy.

Carlisle-I know and i am happy for you sweety.

Carmen-We better get going.

Carlisle-It was nice seeing you all again.

Eleazer-You too.

Carmen-Thanks again for the picture Jasper and congrats on the engagement guys.

Me-No prob and thanks.

Bella-Thanks bye guys.

The Denali's said bye and left. Alice is thinking about playing truth or dare.

Me-Really Alice?

Ali-Yes really.

Em-It was bad enough with two mind readers now we have three.

Esme-What is Alice thinking about doing?

Ali-We all have to play truth or dare Cullen style. Who is in?

Em-HELL YEAH.

Rose,Bella&Ed-Sure why not?

Ali-Mum,dad and Jaz?

Bella-Please play hun.

Me-Fine ok i will play.

Bella-Mummy daddy pwease for me?

Bella gave them the puppy dog eyes. I chuckled.

Carlisle&Esme-Sure.

Ali-Yay.

Me-Lets go downstairs into my game room area.

Em-Ok.

We all ran downstairs, into my gameroom area and sat down in a circle.

Em-What are the rules this time?

Ali-No.1 No burning anything. No.2 No going easy on anyone and rule No.3 If you don't do the dare or answer the truth truthfully you have to go to school or work on Wednesday wearing a dress, high heels and make-up if you are a guy or boy clothes, no make-up, hair down in a messy pony tail, wearing a cap and a pair of guy shoes if you are a girl. Girls can't wear ANY girl clothes and guys can't wear ANY guy clothes for the whole day.

Bella-Your other half gets to pick out everything that you wear that day.

Everyone else-Ok.

Me-So who goes first?

Ali-Mum goes first.

(Jaz is going to start call Carlisle and Esme mum and dad from now on.)

Mum-Ok i choose Bella.

Bella-Wow thanks mum.

I shielded mum.

Mum-Truth or dare sweetie?

Bella-Dare and damn you Jaz.

Me-No cheating darlin.

Ali,Rose,Ed,Em and dad laughed.

Rose-What is her dare mum?

Mum-Bella sweetie your dare is...

Bela-Is what mummy?

Mum-Thought-Who trys to always date her at school?

Me-I don't like where this is going but um it is Mike Newton.

Bella-What about Mike Newton?

Mum-Ok Bella sweetie you have to go up to Newton now while he is working and infront of everyone, kiss him and tell him that Jasper is after him for kissing you.

Me-Can i really go after him?

Mum-No.

Me-Damn it.

Everyone laughed. We all got into two cars and drove to Camping Goods (Newton's family store). We got out of the cars adn walked inside.

Bella's Pov.

Everyone else hid behind the shelves while i walked up to Newton he is in the middle of the store helping a bunch of teenagers. I thought 'Here goes nothing'.

Me-Newton.

They all turned to look at me.

One guy-Wow she is smoken.

One Girl-I love her hair.

I stood infront of Newton and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Newton-Ok what was that for?

I whispered into one of the girl's ears saying 'I am teaching the player a lesson'. She giggled and i faced Newton again.

Me-What was that for you idiot? I come in here to buy some camping equipment and you go and kiss me. You wait until i am engaged and by the way that was one gross kiss.

I showed Newton my ring.

Newton-Who is your other half?

Me-Jasper Mason.

Newton-Is he here?

Me-Of course he is here he is looking for some stuff alsp so you better watch your back Newton Jasper will come after you for kissing me.

Jaz-DARLIN.

Me-OVER HERE HUN.

Jaz walked over to us, i pretended to cry and Jaz hugged me.

Girls-Wow he is hot.

Jaz-What's wrong love?

Me-H-He kissed me Jazy.

Jaz-Who kissed you darlin?

Everyone pointed at Newton.

Jaz-Newton i should have known.

Newton-She kissed me dude i swear.

Me-He is lieing hun please don't believe him.

Jaz-I believe you sweetie and only you.

Jaz kissed my forehead then looked at Newton angryly.

Jaz-And for you Newton if you ever touch my girl again and i mean touch her in any way or even talk to her badly then there will be trouble for you. Lots of trouble.

Mum walked over to us.

Guy-This is one hot family.

Me-Whats up mum?

Mum-What is going on over here?

Jaz-Newton here kissed Bella so i was just giving him a talken to.

Mum-As long as you were only talking.

Jaz-Of course.

Dad,Rose,Ed,Ali and Em walked over to us.

Ali-Are you all ready to go now?

Jaz-In a minute.

He faced newton.

Jaz-Did you get my message Newton?

Newton-What message?

Me-The one he just gave you, you idiot.

Newton-Yes i did.

Jaz-Good.

Em and Ed dragged Jaz out of the shop and Ali and Rose walked out after them laughing.

Me-Picky back ride please daddy?

Dad-Sure hop on sweetie.

Me-YAY.

I jumped onto dad's back and he walked outside with mum following. I am laughing. They walked over to the others.

Em-Having fun lil sis?

Me-Yes, lets get back.

I jumped off of dad's back, hugged him and we all got back into the cr's and drove to Jaz's house. We ran back inside and sat down in a circle. Jaz and i have our shields down.

Me-Em bro truth or dare?

Em-Dare me lil sis.

Me-Ok well lets think.

Everyone faced me.

I thought 'I will make him go into Victoria's secret in a cowboys outfit and he has to buy a set of lingerie for Rose that he would like to see on her. Yeah that would work'.

Jaz and Ed burst out laughing.

Em-Please share.

Ed-Your in for it now Em.

Ali giggled.

Me-Em you need to get a cowboys outfit.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's Pov.

Me-You need a cowboy outfit Em.

Em-I have one.

Me-Then go put it on.

Em-But it is at home.

Jaz-Come with me Emmett.

Em and Jaz ran upstairs. Jaz ran back down and sat down after a minute then two minutes later Em ran back in and stood infront of us all. He is wearing black cowboy boots, cowboy pants and shirt with a cowboy hat.

Rose-You look very sexy babe.

Em-Thank you beautiful. Now sis why am i wearing this outfit?

Me-Because you have to go into Victoria's secret dressed like that and buy a set of lingerie that you would love to see Rosalie in.

Everyone but Em laughed.

Em-Are you being serious?

Me-Yep.

Ali-Lets go.

We all got into the cars and drove to the mall.

Em's Pov.

We all walked into the mall and into Victoria's secret. The others hid somewhere around the mall. I looked through all of the lingerie and stopped when i saw the perfect set. I was a sexy teddy bear set it even came with ears and a round tail on the bottoms. It is a brown colour. I picked out the set in Rosie's size and walked up to the register. The lady scanned the item and then looked at me weird.

Lady-Umm $46 dollars please.

I handed her the money, she out the set in a bag and handed it to me.

Me-Thanks.

I was about to leave when.

Lady-This girl must be special for you to come in here and buy her something.

Me-Yeah she is bye.

I ran out of the mall and got into my car. The others got in laughing.

Jaz-Nice choice Em.

I thought 'Shut up'

Me-Be quiet.

Jaz, Ed and Bella laughed and we drovve back to Jaz's house and ran back inside. We sat back down in our circle.

Bella-Go Em.

Me-Ok Eddie truth or dare?

Ed-It is Ed or Edward NOT Eddie.

Me-Yeah whatever.

Ed-Truth.

Me-Scardy cat.

Ed-No i am it is just you.

Me-Jaz please shield me.

Jaz shielded me.

Me-Thankyou.

Jaz-No problem. Anytime.

Ed-What do you want to know?

Me-What is something that you did that mum and dad don't know that could have gotten you into ALOT of trouble.

Ed's Pov.

I thought 'Something that could have gotten me into alot of trouble. Alice and I in the school janitors closet?'

Bella&Jaz-Gross.

I thought 'No,umm Rose's car that i smashed the rear window? No that will only get me in trouble with Rose'.

Bella-You did that?

Me-Shhh.

Em-Hurry up.

Me-I am thinking.

Jaz-Don't do the first one.

Bella-Or the second one.

Me-Oh i know.

Ali-Do i know?

Me-I don't know.

I thought 'The time i drugged Em to see if vaps could get high and it worked.'

Bella-That is gunna piss Em off.

Me-I know.

Em-well spill.

Me-Ok well remember that time that you and i went to New York?

Em-Yes but i can't remember anything that i did that weekend. Why?

Me-Because i wanted to see if Vampires could get high sso i drugged you and apparently we can.

Em-YOU DID WHAT?

Me-Made you sing and dance to barbie girl around New York.

Em-Why didn't you drug yourself instead?

Me-Because i had to keep an eye on you and i knew if i got high that we wouldn't have made it back in one piece.

Em-You could have told me first.

Me-It's too late now.

Jaz-Pick a person Ed.

Me-Ok dad truth or dare?

Carlisle's pov.

Me-Umm dare i guess.

Ed-Ok lets see if our dad will always be the good guy?

Bella-Your mean to daddy.

Ed-No i am not.

Bella-Yes you are. My daddy.

Me-Whats going on?

Bella-Daddy, Ed is going to make you go to the hospital and walk to your office but on the way you have to kiss every girl nurse or doctor that you see on the cheek.

Me-Only girls?

Ed-Yes.

Bella-But that isn't all daddy.

Me-What else is there baby girl?

Bella-You have to wear your work pants and shoes and also your work lab coat with no shirt underneath. You have to keep the coat open.

Esme growled silently.

Ed-Love you mummy.

Bella-Suck up.

I stood up.

Me-Meet me at the hospital.

Esme-Ok.

I pecked Esme on the lips, Bella on the forehead and then ran inhuman speed home. I got dressed into my work pants and lab coat without the shirt and then i put my shoes on. I ran inhuman speed to the forest edge near the hospital and then walked into the hospital human speed. I walked to my office, on the way i had to kiss 6 girl nurses on the cheek. I walked into my office and sat down on my chair behind my desk. I fixed up my lab coat and ran out of the hospital and into Jaz's house. Everyone is already there waiting for me. I sat down and wrapped my arm around Esme's waist.

Me-Ali sweety Truth or dare?

Alice's Pov.

If i choose dare he will get Ed back through me but if i choose truth he will embarrass me. So hard to choose one.

Me-Umm i will choose truth.

Em-The truth couple.

Dad-What is going to happen in the future which is funny?

The one vision that i had which was really funny was the one i had of Bella and Jaz having sex at their house and everyone barges in on them. Ed burst out laughing.

Jaz&Bella-No please don't.

Em-Tell us.

Bella-You don't want to know.

Mum-Yes we do.

Bella-I am sorry mum but no you don't.

Ed-Yes they do.

Me-I had a vision of Bella and Jaz.

Dad-Doing what?

Bella-Please, please, please, please don't tell them.

I thought 'I love you both'. Jaz and Bella both looked at the ground.

Me-Of Bella and Jaz...


	17. Chapter 17

Ali's Pov.

Me-Of Jaz and Bella...

Em-Come on please tell us.

Me-They are at our house. Jaz has moved in to live with us by then and he stays in Bella's room with her and well they are having sex when..

Mum-When?

Ed-This is the funny part.

Bella-No it isn't.

Jaz-Not one bit of this vision is at all funny.

Ed-Well maybe you should have locked the door.

Bella-Mumbled-Like that would have stopped you.

Jaz-Well maybe you should have all knocked before running in.

Dad-What are they talking about Alice?

Me-We all run in on them while they are having sex.

Everyone but Bella and Jaz laughed.

Em-Were they in their bedroom?

Me-Yes of course they were. Idiot.

Bella-Ali your turn.

Me-Jaz truth or dare?

Jaz-Haven't you tortured me enough?

Me-Nope now choose.

Jaz-I pick dare.

Me-I dare you to kiss Jessica and Lauren on the lips for 2 minutes each.

Jaz's Pov.

I made a gaging sound and Bella growled silently. Knock knock.

Ali-I already called them.

I kissed Bella passionately, stood up, walked to the front door and opened it. Lauren and Jessica are standing outside.

Jessica&Lauren-Hey.

Me-Hi.

Jessica-So umm.. Alice said that you needed to see us.

Me-I do.

Lauren-So we are here.

Me-I can see that.

Ali-HURRY UP JASPER.

Lauren-What do you need?

Me-Just for you two to remember that what i am about to do it means nothing and is only for a dare because i still love my girlfriend Bella.

Jessica&Lauren-Ok.

Me-Well who is first?

Bella-HURRY UP HUN.

Ed,Em and dad stood behind me.

Dad-Jessica seems more excited.

Em-Lauren looks nervous and kinda scared.

Ed-Jessica goes first.

Me-Ok. Well lets get this over and done with shall we?

Jessica&Lauren-Yes.

Me-Jessica please stand infront of me.

Jessica stood infront of me and looked at me.

Dad-Just remember to breathe ok Jessica.

Jessica-Ok.

I bent down and started kissing Jessica. After two minutes i pulled away and stood back up. Jessica is brething heavily. That was gross i thought which caused Bella and Ed to laugh.

Jessica-Wow.

Em,Ed and dad laughed.

Me-Next.

Lauren and Jessica switched places. I kissed Lauren for two minutes and then pulled away. That was just as gross.

Me-Thank you, please don't come again. Bye.

Jessica&Lauren-Bye.

They left, i closed the door and us guys walked back into the loungeroom and sat down with the girls.

Rose-Who is a better kisser out of Bella, Jessica and Lauren?

Me-Definitly Bella. My darlin.

Ali-Jaz go.

Me-Ok umm mum truth or dare?

Mum-Truth.

I looked down at mum's left and it had Carlisle Cullen written on it in a beautiful script writting. I shook my head thinking that i am going mad. I have sheilded myself.

Me-Umm ok is it true that 150 years ago when you were in London by yourself you talked to me?

I looked at dad's left hand and it has Esme Cullen written on it.

Mum-Yes it is.

Ed-You talked to him in London?

Mum-I didn't realise that it was your brother and well i asked for directions.

I looked down at Ed's left hand and it said Mary Alice Braddon Cullen written on it. I looked at Alice.

Me-Is your full name Mary Alice Braddon Cullen?

Ali-Yes but how did you know?

Me-I-I... Can i please see your left hand Alice?

Ali put her left hand in front of me and i looked at it, it had Edward Anthony Mason Cullen written on it in the same beautiful script as the others.

Me-I am going mad.

Dad-Whats wrong son?

I looked at Em's hand and it has Rosalie Hale Cullen written on it and on Rose's it has Emmett McCartney Cullen written on it. I covered my face with my hands and closed my hands tight.

Me-This isn't happening, this isn't real.

Bella-What are you talking about hun?

Me-Can any of you see anything on your left hands?

Everyone but me-No.

Rose-Should we?

Me-URGH i don't know.

I am too scared to look at my own or Bella's fearing that we don't have eachothers names on our hands.

Mum-Talk to us son. What is going on?

Me-Your left hand has Carlisle Cullen written on it in a beautiful script writting. On dad's left hand it has Esme Cullen written on it in the same writting.

I looked at Em and Rose.

Me-Rose you have Emmett McCartney Cullen written on your left hand and Em you have Rosalie Hale Cullen written on yours.

I then looked at Alice and Ed.

Me-Ed your left hand has Mary Alice Braddon Cullen written on it and Ali you have Edward Anthony Mason Cullen written on yours.

I then looked at the roof. Everyone was looking at me.

Em-What about Bella and yourself?

I sighed, sat Bella on my lap facing me and held her left hand in mine. I looked down at her left hand and in the beautiful script it had Jasper Whitelock Mason Cullen written on it. I unshielded myself and looked down at my left hand and it had Isabella Marie Mason Cullen wriiten on it. Bella kissed me passionately.

Ed-They have eachothers names on their left hands.

Ali-How do you know that?

Me-He is reading my mind i haven't got it shielded.

Ali-Oh.

Dad-Jasper son you aren't going mad. Not yet anyway.

Em,Ali,Ed and Rose laughed. I looked up at dad.

Me-What do you mean dad?

Dad-You have your true soul mates name written on your left hand even if you can't see it it is there.

Me-And i just so happen to be the lucky one who can see the names.

Dad-Yes.

Em&Rose-We are going to head home. Cya.

Em and Rose left. Ali and Ed left after they said bye.

Mum-Everything is going to be ok.

I had a vision of the Volturi planning something but i don't know what yet.

Me-FUCK.

Mum-Language.

Me-Sorry mum.

Dad-What did you see?

Bella&I-The Volturi are planning something but we don't know what.

Mum-That is going to take some getting used to.

Dad-We will figure everything out but please keep us posted if you get an update.

Bella&I-We will.

Mum and dad left. That just leaves Bella and myself. 'What to do? What to do?' I thought and Bella smirked at me.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasper's Pov.

Bella smirked at me and jumped into my arms.

Bella-I love you Jazzy.

Me-I love you too baby.

I kissed Bella passionatley and she kissed me back deepening it. I pushed her up against the wall. We ripped eachothers clothes off leaving us naked.

Me-Ready love.

Bella-Yes now hurry up and make love to me.

She didn't have to say anything else. We were still having sex when i suddenly got hit with a vision of Peter and Char coming to visit. I met them about one hundred years ago and we are great friends. I sighed and pulled away from Bella because they will be here soon.

Bella-Who are they hun?

Me-Two friends of mine that i met one hundred years ago and they will be here soon.

Bella and i threw our teared clothes away then ran upstairs and into my bedroom and quickly got dressed. Bella put a pair of my shorts and with one of my shirts. She quickly tied her hair up into a messy pony tail. Someone knocked on my front door.

Me-COME IN PETER AND CHAR.

Bella and i ran into the loungeroom the same time that Peter and Char did. I hugged them both.

Peter-How are you going Jaz?

Me-Great. Peter and Char this is Bella my fience.

Bella-Hi.

Peter-It is nice to actually meet you.

Char-We are going to be great friends.

Bella-Thought-They feed on humans.

I looked at her and thought-Yes they do but they wont feed in or near Forks i promise.

Bella-I am sure that we will be great friends.

I faced Peter and Char again. Peter smiled at me.

Peter-Why didn't you tell us that you are dating quite a beautiful women?

Me-Well it isn't like i have talked to you both it what seems like for ages.

Char-That is true.

Knock knock.

Me-COME IN.

I stood infront of Char and Peter while Em,Ed,Rose and Ali ran in and growled.

Me-You will NOT touch my friends.

Em-Growled-They drink humans.

Me-They will not hunt in or anywhere near Forks.

Ed-How do you know that?

Me-Becuase Peter and Char are the only two friends that i ever had over the two hundred years that i left you Edward. They brought me out of depression that i put myself in.

Peter&Char-That is Edward?

Me-Yes Carlisle changed him, he got shot and wass gunna die but Alice is his mate and couldn't let that happen.

Peter-You the Cullens?

Bella-Yes.

Char-We have heard about you all.

Bella-In a good or bad way?

Peter-Good of course besides the part where you Miss Bella Cullen are a very strong vampire.

I looked at Peter and Char.

Me-There is something that you both should know.

Peter&Char-And what is that?

Me-The Volturi don't want to kill Bella event though she is powerful because they know that she wont hurt anyone and they know that there is a stronger vampire out then her.

Peter-Really? Who?

Me-Really.

Bella-Jasper is. I gave him all of my powers and more without even knowing it.

Char-Really?

Me-Realy so i had a vision after everyone left about the Volturi planning something but i don't know what yet.

Peter-The Volturi are like your family though. They did so much for you.

Me-No they knew that i would turn into this powerful vampire, they knew that if i had sex with Bella that i would get even more powerful then her, they knew that if i nearly died that it would trigger all of my gifts. They only did that for me because they wanted me to join their guard. If i did then their would be no stopping them whats so ever.

I looked at the floor and shielded myself.

Peter-Chaar love can i please speak to you quickly.

Char-Sure. We will be back Jaz and everything will turn out ok.

Peter and Char both hugged me and then left. I faced the Cullen kids.

Me-None of you will touch those two. If you do then their will be trouble. Got it?

Cullen's-Got it.

I ran into my art room and sat down at my desk. I closed my eyes and suddenly got hit with another vision. It is a vision of the Volturi and of what they are planning. They are getting an army of vampires and that is including Maria and her coven. I came out of it and screamed "NOOOOOO".

The Cullen's and Peter and Char all ran in and stopped infront of me. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands.

Me-Anyone but her. Anyone but that bitch.

Bella-Who and what are you talking about hun?

Peter-Maria?

Me-Yes. She is joining the Volturi to try and kill me, the Volturi are building an army. They will do whatever they can to kill me.

Char-Jaz bro.

Me-Yes Char.

I looked at her.

Char-Peter and i aint leaving you until you are safe again.

Me-You don't have to.

Peter-Jasper Whitelock you have saved Char and i before alot of times it is now our time to help you out.

I stood up and picked up my phone. I called Dad.

Dad-Hello.

Me-Hey dad.

Dad-Whats up son?

Me-I had another vision.

Dad-What was it about?

Me-The Volturi they are building an army to kill me and my creator or the bitch who turned me as i like to call her and her coven are joining them.

Mum-LANGUAGE Jasper.

Me-Sorry mum.

Dad-Do you know when?

Me-No i don't, not yet.

Dad-Ok. When you do know please tell us.

Me-Will do.

Em-Thought-These human hunters need to leave.

I faced Emmett.

Me-YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM EMMETT.

Mum-What is Emmett not suppose to be touching?

Me-They are a who and they are my friends.

Dad-Are they the some vampires that Ali had a vision about saying that they hunt humans?

I sighed and said "Yes but they wont hunt near or in Forks i promise and they are here to help me".

Em-Thought-He can't stop me.

Me-I gotta go mum and dad. Talk to you both later bye.

I hang up and stood infront of Peter and Char facing The Cullen kids.

Me-If you are going to try and kill Peter and Char which will only cause you to hurt yourself then you better leave now.

Em-The red eyed vampires are dangerous and shouldn't be trusted.

Bella-Emmett.

I looked at Peter and Char, shielded them and held their hands. I mouthed to them saying "Go to my house just outside of town. I will be there in 10 minutes they don't know where that house is." Peter and Char both nodded and left. I faced the Cullen kids.

Me-THEY ARE MY BROTHER AND SISTER. Whether you all like it or not.

Rose-But they can't be trusted they drink human blood.

Me-I am going and don't even try and look for us because i am shielding us all. Bella love.

Bella-Yes hun.

Me-If you can trust them i am sure they would love to be your friend, Char has never had another girl friend and she would love to have one and Peter would treat you like his little sister. They would never hurt any of you.

I looked at the ground and then glared at Emmett.

Me-They got turned by Maria aswell, they actually came here for a reason.

Ali-And what is that? Kill all of the humans.

Me-FUCK YOU. They are here because they want to stop hunting humans and i said that i would help them. They feel guilty and sad about kill them. They are the ones who have helped me survive without killing myself.

Ed-You were going to kill yourself?

Me-Had the fire ready and everything. I was about to jump into it when Peter and Char found me and put out the fire. They kept me from turning into a pile of ashes.

I was about to run when Bella called my name. I faced her and she grabbed my hand.

Bella-Can i help you?

Me-Of course you can.

With that Bella and I ran to my house just outside of town and inside. Peter and Char are sitting down in the loungeroom making out.

Me-Gross.

They laughed and pulled apart. Bella and I sat down across from them.

Me-So now that we are here and can talk without any distractions. Did you two want to start on your new diet?

Peter&Char-Yes.

Me-When do you both need to hunt next?

Char-Tomorrow.

Me-Ok well until then.

Bella-Peter and Char.

Peter&Char-Yes Bella.

Bella-I wanted to apologize to you both for how my brothers and sisters were acting.

Peter-Don't worry about it Darlin it is ok.

Bella-Do all of your friends have southern accents Jaz?

Me-No only Peter and myself but you love it. I know how my accent affects you darlin.

Bella looked down embarressed.

Char-Don't worry about it Bella, Peter always teases me about it aswell.

Peter-Aww don't be like that darlin.

We all laughed.

Bella-Thought-They are really nice.

I kissed Bella on the cheek and smiled at her.

Char-So you two are engaged?

Bella-Yes.

Char-Can i see the ring?

Bella-Of course.

Bella showed Char her engagement ring.

Char-Wow i love it. He sure knows what a good ring looks like.

Bella-I know.

Me-Bella darlin.

Bella-Yes hun.

Me-Are you shielding yourself?

Bella-I am now.

Peter-Why are we all shielded anyway?

Me-Because the Cullen's cant find us if we are shielded.

Peter&Char-Oh.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper's Pov.

Me-They will call us when they need us or when emmett and the others start checking to see if Bella is still alive.

Char-They really don't trust us?

Bella-They have trouble trusting people or vampires who aren't family. They need to loosen up abit.

Me-So don't worry about it Char, we will be here for you anyway i could kick their buts if they try anything.

Bella-With his eyes closed.

Everyone laughed again. My phone started ringing and so did Bella's. I looked at the caller I.D.

Me-That was quicker then i thought. I actually thought they would atleast wait an hour.

Bella-Who is it?

Me-Alice.

Bella-Emmett.

Peter-One of you answer to see what they have to say.

Bella hang jup and i answered mine putting it on loud speaker.

Me-Hello.

Alice-Jasper Mason why wont Bella answer her phone?

Me-I don't know Alice. You will have to ask her when you get ahold of her.

Alice-Isn't she with you?

Me-No she is at the house with Peter and Char and i am hunting.

Edward-YOU LEFT HER AT A HOUSE WITH HUMAN HUNTING VAMPIRES.

Me-Don't worry she is still alive.

Emmett-How do you know that?

Me-Because my family wont kill my fience.

Edward-I am your family.

Me-You surely aren't acting like it.

Rosalie-How is only trying to protect his family.

Me-No he wants a reason to kill my family, Bella is safer here then anywhere else.

Emmett-She is safer at home with her family. We can protect her better.

I burst out laughing so did Peter,Char and Bella.

Alice-Stop laughing and i thought you said that you were hunting?

We stopped laughing.

Me-I WAS. Past tense and FYI i can keep Bella, Peter and Char all safe while fighting a bunch of vampires better then your whole family could.

Emmett-FYI?

Peter-FYI stands for For Your Information.

Char-Mumbled-Idiot.

Peter,Char,Bella and myself are trying really hard not to laugh again.

Dad-Bella and Jasper.

Bella&I-Yes dad.

Dad-Where are you two?

Me-At my other house with Peter and Char. Don't even ask Alice to look for us because she wont be able to find us. This is to keep my other family safe. My first family.

Mum-Why can't we know where you are?

Bella-Because Edward,Alice,Emmett and Rosalie want to kill Peter and Char and i wont let them do that. They are my friends now too.

Peter-Thanks darlin.

Bella-No prob.

Me-Char and Bella why don't you two catch up.

Alice-You can't leave her alone with HER.

Bella-Sure thing hun.

Me-Don't forget to keep both of you under your shield darlin.

Bella-I wont.

Char and Bella ran out of our house and into the forest.

Peter&I-We just did.

We laughed and i hang up.

Peter-She is really something different you know.

Me-Yeah i know and i love her.

Peter-I can see that.

Me phone started ringing again. Peter laughed.

Me-This phone is going out the window soon.

I hang up and it started ringing again.

Me-Thats it.

I crushed my phone into millions of little pieces which only caused Peter to laugh harder.

Peter-Well there goes that phone.

Me-Oh shut up Peter.

Peter-Nope not gunna happen.

Peter finally sobered up his laughing. Peter and I talked about what we did while we were apart when Bella and Char ran back in. Char sat back down while Bella stood infront of Peter with a small smile on her lips. Char was smiling aswell.

Bella-Peter.

Peter-Yes darlin.

Bella-I just wanted to say thankyou for saving Jasper before he could kill himself. If it weren't for you i wouldn't have my mate right now.

Peter-It is alright darlin. Don't worry about it, i wouldn't have let him die anyway he is like a brother to me.

Bella and Peter hugged. Bella sat back down on my lap.

Bella-Would you two stop with the southern accent?

Peter&I-Nope, not gunna happen.

Char-You learn to live with it eventually.

Me-They just like to speak live that because they know that it brings us girls to our knees.

Char-Exactly.

Bella and Char looked at eachother and smiled.

Me-Darn it. I can't read your thoughts.

Bella-Good. Lets go Char.

Char-We will be back tonight or tomorrow morning.

Bella-We love you both.

Peter-And we love you both aswell darlins.

Bella and Char left.

Me-I wonder what they are up to.

Peter-Me too.

Bella's Pov.

Char and i ran into the forest.

Me-We will have to go to my house to get my car but i will make sure that they wont touch you i promise.

Char-It is ok i believe you.

I held Char's hand and we ran home. We ran inside and my family stood infront of us blocking our way. I stood protectively infront of Char.

Me-Let us get past.

Em-She can hurt you Bella.

Char-I would NEVER hurt Bella or any of you.

Mum and dad ran down the stairs and stood infront of my siblings.

Dad-Where is Jasper?

Char-With my husband still at Jaz's other house.

Edward-Where is this other house of his?

Char-That isn't for me to tell. I don't care if you are his twin brother Edward you still wont get me to tell you where they are.

Dad-If you don't mind me asking what is your full name?

Char-Charlotte Whitelock.

Edward-Whitelock?

Char-That is something that Jasper should talk to you about.

Char faced me and thought 'Can we please go. I am kinda nervous right now'.

Me-Sure lets go.

I still held Char's hand and was about to move towards the garage but Em and Ed wouldn't let us get past.

Me-Let us get past NOW.

Em&Ed-We aren't letting you go anywhere alone with her.

I was getting that angry that i started shaking.

Dad-Get out of their way kids.

Alice-You are going to let Bella leave with a human drinker.

Me-You don't listen do you bitch. Peter and Char are going to start feeding on animals tomorrow. They had a very different up bringing then we did. It would be worse then getting attacked by a bear or getting raped. No one deserves to go through that but no one deserves to have to fight for survival either.

Jasper's Pov.

Peter&I-Somethings wrong.

Peter and I ran to the Cullen's and inside just as Bella finished speaking.

Me-Either you move out of their way or i make you move.

Em-We aren't letting our little sis leave with HER.

Me-Do NOT speak about my sister like that.

Peter and I ran over to them and stood infront of Char and Bella. We crotched protectively infront of them.

Me-This is the last time that i am going to ask you four. Either you move or i will make you move myself.

Em-You can't touch us.

I kicked Em in the stomach and he flew across the room and hit the far wall hard.

Peter-Does anyone else want to test our abilitys?

Rosalie ran over to Em and helped him stand up.

Me-Mumbled-Sorry mum and dad.

I used Alec's power on Alice,Em,Ed and Rose and they all stood still. Peter and i faced the girls.

Me-Go now.

Peter-We will see you back at the house and be careful.

Bella-Thank you.

Char-We will.

Bella and Char hugged both of us before running into the garage. We heard Bella's car leave so i stopped using Alec's gift on them and they started moving again.

Ed-What the hell did you do?

Me-Made sure that you wouldn't stop the girls having their fun.

Peter-Bye now.

Peter and i ran out of the Cullen's house. Into the forest and all the way to our home outside the town. We sat down in the loungeroom.

Next one is in Bella's pov about what the girls are doing.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's Pov.

I drove us to the mall, we got out and walked inside.

"Where to first?" Char asked.

"To the spa to get pampered, then to Epic Hair to get our hair and make up done. Then we shop". I answered her.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets go" Char replied.

We went to the spa and got pampered. It felt great.

"That felt fantastic" Char said as i payed for it.

"I know. We are going to have to come to the spa again in the future." I replied as we walked into Epic Hair.

"It's a date".She said. We laughed and walked up to the counter. The two hair dressers behind it, looked up at us and asked "Do you both have an appointment?"

Char looked at me and i smiled at her before looking at the girls. Their names are Tash and Ash. I answered her "Yes i called up this morning. Bella Cullen and Charlotte Whitelock."

"And that is to get your hair done and make up right?" Tash asked.

"Correct" I answered.

"Ok Bella please come with me"Ash said.

I walked over to Ash and sat down in the chair. She started doing my hair. Char sat down on the chair next to mine and Tash started doing her hair.

"What outfit are we going to buy for tonight?" Char asked.

"I was thinking something sexy but not to slutty to drive our boys crazy." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Char said and we both laughed.

"You have boyfriends?" Ash asked.

"Yeah". Char and i answered.

Ring ring.

"Speak of the devils and the devils shall call." I said as i answered my phone. Char started laughing.

"Hello"I asked.

"Hello darlin". Jaz said.

"Why is Char laughing?" Peter asked.

"No reason". I answered making Char continue on laughing.

"Liar'" Both boys said.

"Now to do your make up" Ash said as started to do my make up. I put my phone on loud speaker and sat down on my lap.

"Where are you both darlin?" Jaz asked.

"Out"Char answered for me sobering up.

"Where out darlin?" Peter asked.

"Wow they both have beautiful voices" Ash and Tash said making Char and i to laugh.

"We are having a girls day out no boyfriends allowed." I answered Peter.

"But we miss our beautiful girls." Jaz said.

"We will be home in a few or more hours." I answered.

"What are you both doing?" Char asked.

"Walking." They both answered.

"Where to hun?" I asked.

"Just around darlin." Jaz replied.

I looked at Char and she smiled knowing that they are here somewhere aswell.

"Sounds like you are walking around a busy place." Char said.

"Thats because we are." Peter replied.

Tash started doing Char's make up.

"We love you both." Peter and Jaz said.

"We love you both aswell". Char and i answered.

Jaz hang up and i put my phone away. "They are here somewhere." I told Char.

"I know." She replied.

I suddenly smelt Jaz's and Peter's scents. So did Char. I looked in the mirror and saw them walk over to us. They are smiling. They stood behind us.

"Are you girls having fun?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But what are you two doing here?" Char asked.

Tash and Ash looked at Peter and Jaz, gaspedd, blushed and looked away.

"We came to do alittle shopping darlin but we saw you two in here so we just had to come and see how everything was." Peter said.

"Y-Your b-both a-all d-done" They both said looking anywhere but at the boys.

"Ok thanks Ash and you did a fantastic job." I said.

"Thanks Tash and so did you." Char said.

"Thankyou. You are both very beautiful" Ash and Tash said.

"Thank you"Char and i replied standing up and facing our boyfriends.

"We will see you both at home." I said.

"Ok darlin have fun." Jaz replied.

"Love you."I said.

"Love you too" Jaz replied.

I kissed Jaz on the lips and was about to go and pay for our hair and make up when Jaz stoped me and said "I got it go and have fun darlin".

"Thank you hun. Lets go Char". I grabbed Char's hand a we ran into our next store human speed.

We shopped for an hour i ended up getting skinny jeans, flats, singlet and a little jacket. Char got the same but with black boots instead. We walked into the bathroom and changed into our new clothes putting the ones we had on in our bags.

"You look amazing Char". I said.

"Thanks and so do you Bells." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom and went into the swimmers shop. We started looking for some swimmers that we like when a little girl ran into me crying. I bent down to her level.

"Where is your mummy and daddy sweetie?" I asked.

The little girl looked at me sad and answered "I am lost i ca't find my mummy." crying more.

I picked her up and faced Char before looking back at the girl and saying "Don't worry we will find her."

Char and I walked over to the other end of the shop while i held the crying little girl and over to a women who is talking to Alice,Rosalie and Esme.

"Excuse me." I said.

They all looked at me and the women looked at her daughter in my arms before taking her off of me. The mother looked at me and said "Thank you for bringing her back to me. I thought i lost her." sadly.

"No problem but we really have to go. Bye,"I said as Char and i grabbed the swimmers that we liked, paid for them and left. We shopped for about another hour before deciding to leave. We ran out to my car, got in and then i drove home. We both got out, got our stuff out and then ran into the house. I put my keys away and then faced dad,Em and Ed who are looking at us.

"I will be home later dad. I don't know when becuase tomorrow i am helping Jaz help Char and Peter." I said.

Thats ok baby girl. Just be careful." Dad said.

"Always am"I replied hugging my dad, brothers and then left with Char. We ran back to Jaz's home and inside. Peter and Jaz are already there. They looked us up and down.

"WOW' They both said before they ran over to us.

We dropped our bags and started making out with our boyfriends. Peter picked Char up and ran upstairs. Jaz lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran us up and into his bedroom with out breaking the kiss. We had sex four times that night. After we were finished, we stood up, had a shower, got dressed and walked downstairs and into the loungeroom. We sat down on the couch to wait for Peter and Char to come down.


	21. Chapter 21

Jaz's Pov.

Bella and i sat down in the loungeroom and faced eachother waiting for Peter and Char to come down so that we could go shopping.

"I love you darlin" I told her sweetly.

"I love you too babe"She replied and smiled down at her engagement ring on her finger.

I smiled at my beautiful Bella. I am soo lucky to have her in my life even if every other vampire in the world is scared of us. I was suddenly hit with a vision that i am sure Bella is also having. It is of 'Aro, the rest of the Volturi, their guard and their army of vampires coming here in no longer then a month'. I came out of it whispering "Only a month?"

"JASPER, BELLA" Char and Peter yelled. We faced them and asked "Yes"

"Are you both ok?"Char asked.

"What did you both see?"Peter asked straight after Char.

"We are fine. I think." Bella answered Char's question.

"One month at the most. They will be here in no longer then a month."I answered Peter's question.

"Are you talking about the Volturi?" Peter asked.

"The Volturi, their guard, Maria and her coven and the Volturi's army". I answered.

Bella pulled out her phone and called dad.

"Do you know how many there are all up that are coming here to try and kill you?" Char asked.

"Alot. 60 including the Volturi and their guard." I answered.

"Daddy i am soo scared for Jazy." Bella said into her phone.

"Why sweetie? Is Jaz ok?" Dad asked.

"He is ok now but daddy we had a vision"Bella answered him.

"Lets go hunting and then us four will go and tell them all." I said.

"Ok, daddy we will be home soon." Bella said hanging up.

We all ran outside and deep into the forest. The four of us hunted together.

"I could get used to that." Char and Peter said at the same time making Bella and myself to laugh.

"Are you two finished?" Bella asked.

"Yes"They both answered.

"Lets go."I said and we all ran to the Cullen's house and inside. We walked into the loungeroom and stood infront of everyone. Alice,Edward,Rosalie,Emmett,Dad and mum are sitting down on the couches watching us.

"What vision did you two have?" Dad asked.

"We know how many are coming here to kill me and we know when they will be here." I answered.

"And Bella you are more worried about Jasper then yourself. They want to kill you aswell you know". Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice. "The Volturi don't want to kill Bella because they know that she wont hurt anyone or wont expose our secret to anyone. They WANT to kill me. I am the one they want to kill."

"How do you know they wont try to kill Bella either?" Rosalie asked.

"First of all because i wouldn't let them touch Bella" I answered.

"And whats second?" Edward asked.

"They only wanted me to become the Prince because they thought that i would join their guard. They become my friends because they thought that i would be more willing to join their stupid guard. They gave me all of these hints and clues to what i will become but i didn't think anything of it because i didn't think they would use me like that. Now tell me Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Emmett has the Volturi came and threaten Bella yet? Have they told her that she either has to join their guard or die yet?" I answeresd/asked.

"No"The four of them answered silently.

I faced mum and dad not even game enough to look at Bella,Char and Peter. "Mum and dad."

"Yes Jaz" They both said.

"I was thinking over some stuff." I replied.

"Like what?" Dad asked.

"There is going to be 60 vampires coming here including the Volturi and their guard. They will be here in less then a month and well i am thinking about meeting them by myself before they even have a chance to come to Forks. They will leave you all alone and you four" I faced Rosalie,Emmett,Edward and Alice "wont have to worry about Bella being in the road of danger" I answered.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FACE THE VOLTURI AND Maria ALONE" Peter and Char yelled.

I faced Peter,Char and Bella.

"I don't give a shit what my brothers and sisters say you are my mate and i will help you." Bella told me.

"Why did you both yell everything but Maria?" Dad asked.

"Maria changed us aswell to join her army but Char and i actually did join her army for three years before leaving. We ran and ran into Jasper. From then on Jasper and i have become great brothers. Helping eachother when needed." Peter said.

"Peter what is your last name?" Emmett asked.

"Whitelock why?" Peter asked.

"Whitelock. Jaz that is your middle name why are they using for their last name?" Edward asked me.

"Because i said that they could use it. It has nothing to do with you. I use Whitelock as my last name sometimes aswell. That is between Char,Peter and myself. You don't need to know." I answered him.

"Peter do you still talk to Garrett?" I asked him.

"Yep let me just go call him." He answered.

"Ok thanks". I replied as Peter ran outside.

I stood inbetween Char and Bella and they both held one of my hands each. Emmett was thinking 'More human bloodsucking vampires that is just what we need.' I looked at the ground and sighed.

"If it is bothering you that much Emmett i can always leave and never come back. You will never see me again." I said.

"I don't want you to go away just the other type of our kind." He replied.

"Emmett i am trying my hardest to keep Bella and myself alive here but mostly Bella. I know that Bella and myself alone would be able to take them all down but i am just taking precautions. They aren't going to touch you or your family and i bet you that you also have friends you are red eyed vampires do you not?" I asked.

"Ok fine we do but there is a difference we know them." He answered.

Peter ran back in, stood infront of my, faced me and smiled a shit eating grin. "Stop it with the grin already Peter and tell me." I told him.

"Garrett is on his way and he is going to meet you at your outter town house. He should be here in less then two days. He knows that he isn't allowed to hunt in or near Forks and he knows what is going on. He is glad to help you out Jasper and he told me to tell you that he can't wait to see you again Jaz or wait to see your lovely princess." Peter replied.

"Has he found his mate yet?" I asked.

"Yes he has and her name is Kate." Char answered.

"Kate Denali?" Bella asked.

"Yeah she is coming here with him."Peter answered.

"It is good to hear that she has found her mate." Mum said.

Ring Ring. I pulled out my phone and answered it knowing that it is Maria.

"Hello" I asked.

"Well, well hello Jasper." She answered.

"What do you want Maria?" I asked angry. Peter and Char growled.

"Ahh i see that you have Peter and Charlotte with you." Maria said.

"Leave them out of it. You bitch, just because you decide to fight with the Volturi against me doesn't mean that you are going to win." I growled angryly.

"So how did you find out about that?" She asked. I can tell that she is smiling.

"I have my ways. I am alot more powerful then you think. I am going to be glad to kill you. I have been wanting to do it ever since you changed me into a god damn vampire. By going fighting with the Volturi to try and kill me is like doing fucking suicide." I yelled angry and hang up.

"Langauge"Mum said.

"Sorry."I replied.

Peter,Char and myself said bye and ran back to my outside of town house. Bella is staying at her house for the night to spend it with her family.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's Pov.

Peter, Jaz and Char went back to Jaz's house out of town. I sat down in the loungeroom with my family. I wanted to spend the night with my family. They all looked at me.

"How are you sweetie?" Dad asked me.

"I am fine dad. Just alittle worried about how everything is going to turn out and if Jaz is going to be ok. I hate what my visions are telling me but I am fine really." I answered him.

"What were you doing with that little girl yesterday at the shops sis?" Rose asked.

"She got lost, couldn't find her mother and ran up to us. We were just taking her back to her mother who you both were talking to." I answered her.

"Oh ok" Ali replied.

"You shouldn't trust them or hang out with them Bella sis they are dangerous." Em said.

"They aren't dangerous Em they are very friendly people or vampires in our case. They are changing their diet and are going to help Jaz and myself fight the Volturi. They are like another brother and sister to me." I replied.

"They still can't be trusted. You just met them and you are already hanging around them alone might I add." Ed said.

"They are very trustworthy, I trust them. I don't care whether you do or not. You aren't me and you aren't my parents so you can't tell me what I can and can not do." I said getting angry.

"But we are your brothers and sisters. We are just trying to protect you but you are making it even more difficult." Rose snapped.

"Kids stop it NOW" Dad said and we all faced him.

"Good now. Guys Bella can hang out with them if she wants. She says that they are nice people and we can trust them so we can. I love Bella like I do the rest of you but you need to let your sister have a little more space and you need to have a little more faith in her and Jasper." He said.

"Thanks dad". I replied.

"No problem sweetie" He said.

"You're just going to let her go and be friends with THEM?" Rose said angry.

"I COME HERE TO FUCKEN SPEND THE NIGHT WITH MY FAMILY NOT TO FUCKEN ARGUE WITH YOU" I said angry. I faced mum and said "Sorry mum" before she could say language.

"It's ok Bells" Mum replied.

I faced my siblings again.

"Will you stop being so overdramatic and calm the fuck down so that we can talk about it." Alice snapped at me.

"You are the ones who are making me fucken angry". I snapped right back at her.

"So what you are going to pick THEM over us when you have only known them for what a few days?" Rose asked angry. I stood up and looked at my siblings really angry. They know not to get me angry because they could get badly hurt but they don't listen.

"I AM NOT PICKING ANYONE" I yelled.

"Yes you are." Em said.

I heard the toaster blow up in the kitchen.

"Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Edward stop this nonsense this instant" Dad said calmly.

"No Bella needs to get it in her head that we are only trying to keep her safe." Edward replied angry.

The vase on the coffee table broke. "I am perfectly safe with them. They WONT hurt me. They saved your twin brother from killing himself Edward. They are really friendly and kind" I said getting angrier then the light above our heads exploded and glass went everywhere.

"Bella sweetie please calm down before you hurt yourself." Dad asked softly.

"I have to go. I am sorry mum and dad. DON'T FOLLOW ME SIBLINGS I NEED TIME." I yelled.

Angry venom tears running down my cheeks. The tv blew up and then I ran outside and all the way to Jaz's house. I ran inside and into the loungeroom and straight into Jaz's arms. He hugged me close to his body. Char, Peter and Jaz are all looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"Whats wrong love?" Jaz asked.

"T-They h-hurt m-me." I answered.

"How did they hurt you darlin?" Peter asked.

I showed them what happened and slowly calmed down. I pecked Jaz on the lips. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It smelt like my siblings.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO FOLLOW ME" I yelled.

Jaz's Pov.

"Calm down love. Peter and I will go talk to them" I whispered to her.

"Ok". Bella replied, pecked me on the lips and then Char and her cuddled up on the coach (In a sisterly way.) Peter and I smiled at them and then ran over to the front door. I opened it and saw Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. We faced them angry.

"Let us see our sister" Emmett said.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR BELLA" I yelled at them.

"You can't keep us from seeing our sister." Rosalie said angry.

"This is my house and I can do whatever the fuck I want to" I replied angry.

"SHE IS OUR SISTER" Edward yelled.

"AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BROTHER BUT YOU AREN'T ACTING LIKE IT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE" I yelled back at him.

"Since you all don't trust me why in the world should I trust you all?" Peter asked.

"This has nothing to do with you." Alice snapped.

"Actually this has everything to do with him considering this is his house as much as it is mine, he is my brother, his is going to become Bella's brother and you are fighting with Bella about Char and himself." I snapped back at her.

"He will NEVER be Bella's brother and she will NEVER be Charlotte's sister." Rosalie snapped.

"FOR FUCK SAKES." We all heard Bella yell.

Dad and mum stood next to Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett while Bella and Char stood inbetween Peter and I.

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHO AND WHO WILL NOT BE MY FAMILY." Bella yelled angry.

"Whats going on here?" Mum asked looking at us all.

"Mum and dad I told them not to follow me here that I need time to calm down and be away from them but they followed me here anyway and started yelling at Jasper and Peter telling them who I can and can't have as family or friends." Bella answered.

"Kids home NOW" Mum said.

"NO we are not leaving without Bella." Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all said angry.

"You will do as you're told. You will listen to your mother." Dad said.

"But" Alice replied.

"Go" Mum and dad both said.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all ran back into the forest. We all faced mum and dad. I suddenly got a vision of 'The Volturi coming here next time' then another one of 'Garrett arriving in half an hour with Kate'. I looked at Bella sad.

"So soon." Bella said looking at me.

"I know love. I am scared also." I replied hugging her.

"What did you both see?" Dad asked.

I lifted Bella's face up to look at me.

"After everything with the Volturi is over we will plan the wedding get married and then go on our honeymoon for as long as you want. After that we will just have to wait and see." I told her.

"Ok. I would love that." She replied.

I kissed Bella quickly and then faced everyone else.

"The Volturi will be here next week." I faced mum and dad. "You might want to tell the others."

"Ok" Mum and dad replied and then left.

Bella and I faced Peter and Char.

"What aren't you telling us?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." I answered sad as Garrett and the Denali Coven stopped infront of us.

"Garrett my man" I said and then man hugged him.

"Hey Jasper how have you been?" Garrett asked.

"Honestly man I have been better." I answered him and then faced Bella.

"Bella love this is my friend Garrett, Garrett this is my beautiful fiancé Bella or Princess Bella" I said.

"Hello". Bella said shyly.

"Hello Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you." Garrett replied.

"You too." Bella said.

"Kate everyone this is my friend Peter and Charlotte, Char for short." Garrett said.

"Peter and Char this is Eleazer, Carmon, Kate who is Garrett's mate, Tanya, Irina and Laurent who are mates". I finished for him.

"Hello" Peter and Char both said.

"Hey" The Denali's replied.

"Let's go inside so that we can talk and so that I can explain it all to you better Garrett." I said.

"Ok. That would be great." Garrett replied.

We all walked inside, into the loungeroom. The Denali's and Garrett sat down on the couches while Peter, Char, Jaz and I lent up against the wall facing them. I started "So basically the Volturi will be here next week to kill me."

"What? Why?" Garrett asked.

"Because I am a lot more powerfully then I was before Garrett, I have all of Bella's gifts and more." I answered him.

"Aro asked Jasper if he wanted to join the Volturi and Jaz said no so then they told him that they would be back to kill him." Peter also answered Garrett.

"How many gifts do you two exactly have?" Garrett asked.

"I wouldn't have a god damn clue but here." I answered and threw him the book about the prince and princess.

"This book is about you both isn't it?" Garrett asked.

"Yes it is" Bella answered.

Ring Ring. I pulled out my phone and looked at the Caller I.D. It is mum. I sighed and answered it "Hello".

"Hey Jaz. How is Bella now?" Mum asked.

"I am fine mum." Bella answered.

"That's good. About next week." Mum said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Do you know anything more?" Dad asked.

"No not really." Bella answered.

"They don't know that we are here do they?" Eleazer asked.

I shook my head and said "No".

"Jaz and Bella is that Eleazer in the background?" Dad asked.

I sighed and answered "They do know". To Eleazer then answered dad 'Yes dad it is."

"The Denali's are at your house?" Mum asked.

"They came with Garrett". I answered her.

"I bet you that Garrett is a red eyed vampire aswell." Edward snapped.

"As a matter of fact no he isn't so shut the fuck up Edward. Peter and Char aren't red eyed vampires anymore either so shut up and stop ears dropping in on our phone call." I snapped back.

"Edward as your brother Jaz?" Garrett asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Come over if you all want but don't start anything." Into the phone before hanging up and faced the others.


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper's Pov.

"Bella" Carmen said.

"Yes Carmen" Bella replied.

"Are you in any trouble with the Volturi?" She asked.

"No. As far as we all know they only want to kill Jasper" Bella answered her.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead. The Cullen's knocked on my front door.

"Come in" I called. The Cullen's ran in. The Cullen's and Denali's said hello to each other and then the Cullen's sat down.

"Bella" Char said.

"Yes Char" Bella replied.

"Can you please come with me for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure" She answered.

Bella quickly kissed me on the lips and then ran upstairs with Char. They went into the sound proof room. Not even vampires can hear whats going on in that room.

"Where did they go?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged and looked at Garrett.

"You don't have to stay and face the Volturi with us. None of you do. I don't want you to fight with me." I said and sighed.

"Jasper Char and I are going to fight with you and Bella whether you like it or not. You are both family and we help family" Peter replied.

"Jaz man I am not going to sit back and watch my brother get beaten up by the Volturi. I will help you both until it ends and or until you are both safe whichever one comes first, you have risked your life for me plenty of times and I want to be able to repay the favour." Garrett said.

"Well who ever does come you have to listen to everything I say no arguments" I said.

"Aslong as you don't say something stupid that could get you killed then yeah we will listen" Peter replied.

"Most importantly you MUST not leave Bella's or my shield" I said looking at everyone before continuing "Unless you want to die, of course".

"Because we are all suicidal" Bella said sarcastically walking back into the loungeroom with Char by her side. Char giggled.

"I am only saying love anyway did you two have a nice chat?" I asked.

"Yes." They both answered and then smiled at each other.

I looked at Peter as he looked at me and then we looked back at the girls.

"Just putting some wedding details together" Bella said walking over to me and then thought 'Who is your best man? Peter or Edward?' I sighed and sat down on the floor with my face in my hands.

"I haven't figured that out yet but I want to ask your first guess because he has kept me alive all of these years but I want to ask your second guess because he is my actual brother and I feel like it's the least I can do since I left him without a word but he hasn't really been much of a brother lately" I answered Bella's thoughts.

Bella sat down on my lap facing me and held my face in her hands. "You don't have to give me an answer right now hun" She replied.

I put my forehead on Bella's and thought 'Peter'. Bella smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Garrett asked.

"Our wedding." Bella answered.

"How is that going sweetie?" Mum asked Bella.

"Good, we still got a lot to go" Bella answered.

I thought 'Who is going to be your maid of Honour?'

"I am not sure. That is really hard." Bella answered my thoughts.

"I hate it when they talk through their mind reading, it is annoying" Garrett said.

"I love it. It gives us some privacy because Mister mind reader can't read our thoughts" I replied.

Bella started thinking about a few nights ago. I groaned.

"Of course it can also be horrible pain" I said which made Bella giggle.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that Question Pete?" I asked.

"Nope not really." He answered.

"Good because I wasn't going to anyway." I said.

"Tanya and Irina" Kate said.

"Yes Kate" They both replied.

"Care to come hunting with me?" She asked.

"Sure" They replied.

Kate, Irina and Tanya left. Not long after Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carmen also left.

"We have been ditched Char." Bella said.

"We will survive, it is their loss anyway." Char replied.

"That is true." Bella agreed.

"OH MY GOD BELLA." Char screamed excited.

"WHAT CHAR?" Bella screamed back.

"You need to have an engagement party" She answered.

"OMG you are soo right Char." Bella agreed then looked at me.

Peter and Garrett burst out laughing along with Dad and Eleazer.

"Jazzy" Bella said sweetly.

"Yes love." I replied.

"Do you love me because I love you" She asked.

"What are you crawling for love?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question." She argued.

"Yes of course I love you, I will always love you. Now please answer my question." I said.

"Can we pretty please have an engagement party?" She asked.

I thought about it for a while and then smiled at Bella.

"Of course you can love. Just tell me everything that I need to do or get and I will do it." I answered her.

Bella squealed and jumped onto my lap hugging me. She peppered my face in kisses and kept on saying "Thank you." I laughed and replied "Its ok love really".

"Char lets go we have A LOT to do" Bella said jumping up and pulled Char up from Peter's lap.

"Where are we going?" Char asked.

"SHOPPING" Bella answered.

"Let's go." Char replied.

Bella and Char said bye then left.

"Bella has never really like shopping and now she loves it." Dad said.

"It is probably because she can buy what she likes and she can try on what she likes with Char unlike when she went shopping with Alice and Rosalie they forced her into clothes that she didn't like and bought her clothes that she would never wear if it was her choice" I replied.

"True." He said.

The others got back from shopping and sat down.

"Where are Bella and Charlotte?" Kate asked.

"Shopping" Peter and I answered.

"Out of the two girls who brought up the shopping idea?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella" I answered.

"She hates shopping." Alice said.

"She loves shopping when she is shopping with Char and when it is for a party." Peter said.

"What party?" Mum asked.

"Bella and Jasper's engagement party." Dad answered.

"Shouldn't you have gone with them then Jasper considering that it is your engagement party aswell?" Irina asked

"Probably but it is making Bella happy and it is keeping her mind off of the Volturi for the time being. She was worrying too much and needed to have a little fun before everything gets too serious." I answered her.

"When will they be here?" Tanya asked.

"A week." I answered.

"Well shouldn't you be getting serious and start planning now?" Kate asked.

"Most likely yes but Bella needed to cool down she has been through a lot today and it is taking a toll on her, she needed this and I wasn't going to tell her that she can't go shopping. Char is with her, they know how to take care of themselves and Peter and I will know if they need our help." I answered.

"Exactly and we will start planning as soon as they get home." Peter agreed.

"In the meantime does anyone have any questions?" I asked.

"How many are coming?" Eleazer asked.

"60 including the Volturi and their guard." I answered.

"Where are we meeting them?" Emmett asked.

"The clearing." I answered.

"Are they going to stop and talk or just fight us?" Eleazer asked.

"The Volturi and the army will stop so Aro can talk first because he wants to ask me if I want to join them again but I am not sure about Maria and her army though." I answered him truthfully.

"Who is Maria?" Carman asked.

"She is the bitch who took my human life away from me. She also turned Peter and Char. She turned me to join her army but I said no and ran" I answered her as my phone started to ring.

I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hello".

"Hello Jasper." Maria said.

"What the fuck do you want now Maria?"

"I wanted to hear if you are still alive and to know if Peter and Charlotte are going to fight with you and die with you."

Peter and I growled.

"I will take that as a yes." I could hear the grin in her voice.

"YOU WILL BE THE DEAD ONE BITCH" I growled into the phone and hang up.

"FUCK" I yelled and throw my phone at the wall. Maria pissed me off and now I was really angry.

"He needs to calm down otherwise he will end up blowing stuff up like Bella." Carlisle said calmly.

But I couldn't calm down atleast not without Bella. I growled.

"Jasper brother." Peter started but I just growled at him and jumped to my feet. My hands are tightly fisted to my sides.

Bella and Char ran in and saw me. Bella ran over to me and asked "What happened?"

"Maria called him up again" Peter asked sounding worried.

"Bella be careful" Edward said.

"I am the only one who can calm him down dip shit and he would NEVER hurt me" Bella replied to Edward.

Bella faced me, put my face in her hands and made me face her.

"Everything is going to be ok hun. We will get through it together. We will get married; go onto an amazing honeymoon and then travel by ourselves just the two of us for a little while. Get away from everything. We will even go to Texas." Bella said calmly and then pecked me on my lips.

I calmed down and then hugged Bella. "Thank you". I whispered into her hair.


	24. Chapter 24

Jasper's Pov.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too." I replied as we both sat down on the ground leaning against the wall. Bella is sitting inbetween my legs leaning against my chest.

"How was shopping?" I asked.

"Great, fun, a ball. We have to do it again and drag you and Peter along with us." Bella answered

"That sounds like a plan Bells." Char replied.

"What about the engagement party?" I asked.

"We have the place and time. We need to buy invitations sometimes soon and send them out after the Volturi leave." She answered.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied.

"Now, what to do about the Volturi?" Bella said.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

"All I know so far is that we are going to meet them at the clearing at 6am. Bella you and I will be at the front" I said until Emmett cut me off. "Bella is not going to be standing up front". I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, I looked at Emmett with black eyes. I'm not hungry just angry.

"Emmett I can look after myself. Listen to wait Jasper is saying and you will do as you are told or you can leave." Bella said then pulled my hands away from my face. I looked at her and smiled before continuing.

"As I was saying Bella and I will be standing at the front then Peter, Char and Garrett behind us then the rest of you. You will all stay under our shield and do as you say no questions asked. If you can't do that then please don't come." I said and closed my eyes before opening them again and looking at Peter.

"I know that you won't listen to anything that I say because you do as you like and you do what you know is right and there is nothing that I can do to stop you unless I cause you pain. You know what you are doing and what the consequences are so you are fine along with Char." I said and he smiled. "You know me too well." He replied.

I heard Bella ask something but I don't know what or who to.

"Sure" Peter and Char replied.

"Hun?" Bella asked.

I looked at her.

"Whats up love?" I asked.

"Did you hear what I asked you?" Bella asked.

"No sorry love. What did you ask me?" I asked rubbing my forehead. I am so out of it right now. I am in too much stress.

"Jazz, Jazz, JASPER." Bella said.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Peter asked.

"The last time you hunted" I answered.

"This stress is taking a toll on you Jazz you need to go hunting man." Peter replied.

"Yeah probably." I said not paying much attention.

I looked up when Bella stood up and she looked at Peter. Peter and Char both stood up.

"Peter please help him." Bella said and ran out with Char.

Peter stood infront of me and held out his hand. "Take my hand." He said.

I took Peter's hand and he helped me stand up. "We will be back." Peter told everyone.

Garrett and Peter helped me run into the forest and we all hunted. The girls ran up to us and Garrett ran back to the house.

"How are you feeling now babe?" Bella asked.

"Better. Thanks Peter" I answered.

"Anytime." He replied.

I faced Peter.

"Peter bro" I said.

"Yes" He replied.

"Would you like to be my best man?" I asked him.

"I would be glad to be your best man Jasper but why me?" Peter asked.

"I chose you because you have been here for me more than Edward has and you have been more of a brother to me lately then he has." I answered.

"Well thanks." He replied and hugged me.

We went back to the house and talked to the others more about next week.

Next week will be when the Volturi come.


	25. Chapter 25

Jasper's Pov.

We are all standing in the clearing where we are going to stand when the Volturi get here. Bella has everyone but Peter, Char and I shielded because I am shielding us three.

"They will be here in about two minutes" I said.

"Let's hope this goes well" Bella replied.

The Volturi, their army and Maria and her army stepped out into the clearing and stopped fifty feet away from us.

"Jasper Mason you have one more chance to leave with us and live or you can stay here and die?" Aro asked.

"How about I stay and live. That one sounds a whole lot better." I answered him.

"You are a worthless vampire I don't even know why I turned you into a vampire to begin with." Maria spat angrily at me.

Bella growled at Maria. Maria looked at Bella.

"Is the little Princess going to kill me?" Maria asked Bella in a baby tone.

I growled at her. "Leave Bella alone".

"Are we going to kill them now?" Felix asked sounding bored.

I laughed and faced the Cullen's and Denali's. Bella did aswell.

"You don't have to stay and face the Volturi if you don't want to you are free to leave whenever you want." I told them.

"You are family Jasper and we help family" Carlisle replied.

"It is good to see you again Eleazer but I wish that it was on better circumstances." Aro said.

We all turned around to face him and this army.

"As do I Aro but you are the one who made Jasper gain all of his gifts in the first place." Eleazer replied.

"It would have happened sooner or later." Aro said.

The Volturi's army and Maria's army started running over to us but I used Alec's gift on them all before they could reach us.

"You aren't going to win Aro. You either leave or die." Bella growled.

"I am NOT leaving until Peter, Charlotte and Jasper are dead." Maria said.

"YOU WILL NOT BE KILLING ANYONE OF US. I WILL KILL YOU FIRST." Bella growled at her.

"Well then come on Bitch. No gifts just good old fighting." Maria growled back.

"Jasper shield everyone else." Bella said to me before growling at Maria again.

I shielded everyone but Bella and the evil vampires because Bella is shielding herself and the evil guy's well we don't need to keep the evil guys shielded.

Bella and Maria ran at each other and started fighting. Emmett was about to run after her but I grabbed hold of his arms and held him back.

"She needs to do this Emmett, Bella is stronger than Maria and if I need to I will use my gift on Maria to save Bella don't worry". I told him.

He sighed and went back over to Rosalie. Maria and Bella kept on fighting. Peter, Garrett and Char started a fire and then started pulling apart the vampires that I am using Alec's gift on and throwing them in the fire.

"WE WILL COME BACK FOR YOU JASPER. YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT." The Volturi said as they left with their guard.

Peter, Char and Garrett finished killing the army. We are now all watching Bella and Maria fight. Esme is dry sobbing scared for her daughter. All of the Cullen's and Denali's are scared for her safety. Garrett, Peter and Char are also worried about her. I had a vision then of 'Maria biting Bella and then Bella ripping one of Maria's arms off.' I am scared for Bella but I know that she can win.

Bella screamed out from the pain of the bit. Peter held Emmett back, Garrett held Edward back, Char held Alice back and Kate held Rosalie back. Carlisle and Esme are holding each other, Eleazer and Carmon are also holding each other along with Laurent and Irina.

Bella ripped Maria's arm off and threw it in the fire. Maria screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Bella then ripped Maria's other arm off and also threw it into the fire.

"That's enough torture Darlin. Please just get rid of her" I told her.

Bella looked at me, smirked and then turned back to Maria. She ripped her legs off, her ears off, her nose off and then finally her head off. Bella threw Maria's body pieces into the fire. The Cullen's and Denali's ran over to Bella.

I thought to Bella so she can hear 'Peter, Char and I will meet you at my home in Forks. Love you and good job.' I faced Peter and Char.

"Let's go." I told them

"What about Bella?" Char asked.

"I told her that we will meet her at my house in Forks and I doubt that we will be able to get to her right now considering that she is surround by her family." I answered her when suddenly I got hit with the worst pain ever. My left arm flew up to my right arm.

"Jasper man whats wrong?" Peter asked.

"Bella pain. Vampire bite." I answered him.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Emmett and Edward ran up to us and faced me with angry faces. I grunted in pain and then looked at them.

"What do you two want?" I asked not bothering to be nice right now.

Edward slapped my across the face. Peter and Char growled, I made them stand back.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked angrily.

"You got our sister hurt. We couldn't even help her because you wouldn't let us." Edward answered just as angry.

Emmett kicked me in the gut and I growled out loud. They were bring the monster out, I started shaking. Peter and Char ran over to Bella. Edward punched me in the stomach.

"I am you brother Edward and all you can do is stand there and hurt me. Do you not care about me anymore?" I asked as the monster finally came out.

Emmett kicked me in the legs making me fall to the ground and yelled angry "YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN APART OF OUR FAMILY AND NEVER WILL".

I growled and used Jane's gift on them. They both screamed and fell to the ground. I stood up and looked at them really pissed off.

"Look I don't give a shit as to what you two think about me anymore. I am only with your family as you so put it and putting up with you two fuckers is because Bella is a part of your family and I love her. I would do anything for that girl. I didn't let any of you interfere when Bella and Maria were fighting because she would have killed you both and that would have killed her. Edward you will NEVER be a Mason again because the Mason family aren't violent and love their families but it doesn't look like you care about me anymore. You have changed for the worst my brother and that is not good at all." I told Emmett and Edward who are still screaming under my gift.

"EMMETT" Rosalie yelled.

"EDWARD" Alice yelled.

I looked at them and they saw that my eyes are pitch black.

"Stay away if you want them to live." I snapped at Rosalie and Alice.

They started sobbing in each other's arms. Bella ran over to us. I looked back at Emmett and Edward.

"Jazzy hun, please stop everything is going to be ok." Bella said sweetly.

I growled and fell to my knees. I stopped using my gift on them. They quickly sat up and growled at me.

"Go back to the others Em and Ed." Bella told them.

They ignored her, jumped at me and bit into my shoulders I screamed. Edward bit into my left shoulder while Emmett bit into my right shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU BITE MY MATE" Bella growled out and then the next thing I knew Edward and Emmett were off of me and over were the others are. Bella was about to go after them but I screamed out in pain again.

"Jazzy" She said sadly facing me her gold eyes looking at me full of concern, love, worry and sadness. My eyes are also gold again.

Bella sat down next to me and layed my head down on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair soothingly.

"I am soo sorry Jaz, I didn't know that they were going to hurt you". Bella said sad.

"It is ok love. Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." I told her.

Peter and Char ran over to us and kneeled down on either side of Bella.

"Did you know three bites hurt like a bitch?" I said when suddenly Bella screamed out in pain and everyone one ran over to us. I sat up and hugged Bella.

"What happened? What did you do this time?" Emmett asked.

"You're the one who did it idiot." Peter snapped at Emmett.

"How? I didn't do anything." Emmett snapped back.

"They can feel each other's pain dipshit and you caused Jasper pain so you also caused Bella pain." Char also snapped.

"Then how come he doesn't feel the bite then Maria gave Bella?" Alice asked.

"I do. I feel everything she feels right now. Most of it is pain and hurt." I answered Alice angrily.

"And it is twice as bad for both of them because they can feel their own pain plus the others pain." Peter said angrily also.

"Why would Bella fell hurt?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie if Jasper and Edward are your brothers and hate your boyfriend so they decide to bite him and beat him how would you feel?" Char asked.

I stood up still in pain and picked Bella up. She clung to me tightly.

"Hurt mostly because my own brothers did it." Rosalie answered.

"Exactly now add on the fact that Jasper was only keeping them away from Bella and Maria's fight to stop Bella from killing them. Jasper knew if they went and interfered that Bella would have killed them whether they were her brothers or not because she wouldn't have known the difference. What if Jasper didn't stop them and she killed them imagine how bad she would have felt afterwards." Peter told them.

"Jasper saves their lives, saves Bella from hurting herself and what do they go and do? Beat up Jasper and bite him which causes her more pain." Char started but I continued saying "If I didn't scream out in pain you two guys would be dead right now. Don't come over." I told Emmett and Edward before facing Garrett and the Denali's.

"Thanks again" Wince in pain "For coming and being here" Wince in pain again.

"Don't mention it Jasper besides it was fun to watch the Volturi to run away scared." Garrett replied.

I would have laughed if I wasn't in soo much pain. I need to go hunting, I am getting to weak from the day's events. Peter saw that so he took Bella off of me and handed her to Char just as I fell over. I just could stand up anymore, they pain is just too much. Peter caught me and helped me stand up.

"They need to hunt. Bye." Peter and Char said before running Bella and I into the forest. We all hunted and ran home. We sat down in the loungeroom hoping the pain will go away soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Jasper's Pov.

About three hours later the pain finally left. Bella and I both sighed of relief.

"Are you both ok now?" Char asked.

"Yes we are ok now. Great actually" Bella answered.

"That's fantastic." Peter replied.

Peter and Char hugged Bella and I then sat back down. Bella sat down on my lap, pecked me on my lips and turned to face Peter and Char.

"What are we going to do now?" Char asked.

"Plan my engagement party." Bella answered happily.

"YAY" Char replied excited.

"What are we supposed to do?" Peter asked.

"Help us fill out the invitations for starters" Bella answered.

"Sure thing" Peter and I both replied as we walked to the kitchen table and sat down around it.

"Let's get started" Bella said.

"Are you inviting the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yes. Can you please do their invitation?" She answered, asked.

"Sure." I answered.

We wrote out all of the invitations for Bella and my engagement party. It took us up to 2 hours to fill out all of them.

"Let's go send these away and do then buy everything for it considering that it is only a month away" Bella said and jumped up excited.

Bella pulled Char to her feet and looked at us guys.

"Can you two guys please give the Cullen's their invite and then meet us at the mall?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I answered.

I grabbed the Cullen's invite, stood up with Peter. Kissed our girlfriends and then ran to the Cullen's. We just walked inside without knocking and up to Carlisle's office ignoring the Cullen kids and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle called.

Peter and I walked in closing the door behind ourselves and then turned to face Carlisle and Esme who were sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Whats up guys?" Carlisle asked.

"We came here to give you and your family an invite but before I do that I have to tell you something." I answered him.

"Go ahead" Carlisle said wrapping an arm around Esme.

I heard Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward standing outside the door listening. I faced the door.

"You know that ear's dropping isn't always a good thing to do and it is something that would sure piss people off, vampires even more." I said angrily.

Peter opened the door and we all saw Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie standing there with shocked faces. I turned to face Carlisle and Esme turning serious.

"This invite is an invitation to Bella and my engagement party in a month's time. Bella would love it if you all could make it but she would prefer you didn't if you are just going to yell at her or at any of us. If you upset Bella or Char then we will personally kick you out and you won't be invited to our wedding; that would make Bella sad because she wants her family there. This is mostly for your kids. They won't want to start anything." I said.

"We will make sure that they don't" Esme replied.

I handed Carlisle the invitation and then left for Port Angeles. We walked into the mall.

"Where are the girls?" Peter asked.

"In the party shop" I answered.

We walked into the party store and up to the girls. They faced us both.

"How is everything going?" Peter asked.

"Great, fantastic. Oh I soo can't wait." Bella said.

"Bella we need dresses." Char said excited.

"Oh I know but the guys can't see them so we will come back another time for the dresses." Bella replied.

"Good idea." Char said.

We kept on shopping for party stuff until 6pm that night. All of the food and everything is going to be sent to the place of the party the day before so that we can set it all.

When we got home Char and Peter left to go out for a run. Bella and I went up to our room and made sweet, passionate love all night long until we saw that Char and Peter were coming home so we got up, had a shower and got dressed.

"I told the Cullen's that if they start anything at our party or even if they upset you or Char then Peter and I will personally kick them out and then they won't be allowed to come to our wedding." I told her walking into the loungeroom.

"Thanks hun." She replied.

"Anytime love." I said as we sat down on the love seat.

"You're the best fiancé ever." Bella told me smiling.

"Well thank you and guess what" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're the soon-to-be-wife anyone could ask for and I am god damn lucky to have you." I answered.

"Aww I love you" Bella said.

"As I love you" I replied.

Char and Peter ran in and sat down.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella's Pov.

The next morning at 2am Char and I decided to go dress shopping. We are on our way to my family's house to see if the girls want to come with.

"Let's go inside shall we." Char said.

"We shall." I replied.

We linked arms and walked inside.

"MUM, ROSE AND ALI" I called out.

They came downstairs and over to us. Mum hugged me and I hugged her back.

"So we wanted to ask you three ladies something." Char said.

"And what would that be?" Rose asked mean.

"Say another word and you won't get a chance to come with us." I told Rosalie angrily.

"Fine whatever" She said.

"Whats up sweetie?" Mum asked.

"First of all are you all coming to Jaz and my engagement party?" I asked.

Dad, Edward and Emmett have joined us now.

"Yes we are." Alice answered excitedly.

"Have you gotten your dresses?" Char asked.

"No not yet." Rosalie answered.

"Bella and I are going to Paris for the day, leave now and come back late tonight." Char said and then I asked "And we were wondering if you three would like to come with us?"

"But how we have no tickets and we won't be able to get them in time?" Alice asked.

"Who said anything about going onto a crowded plane?" I asked.

"We can't run the whole way and driving would take forever." Rosalie said.

"What about a private jet?" Char and I asked.

The three of them looked shocked. Peter ran in and over to us standing infront of Char and I facing us.

"The jet will be here in five minutes so we have to get going." Peter said.

"Are you three coming?" I asked.

Mum, Alice and Rosalie quickly grabbed their handbags and stood next to me.

"Where is Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Who do you think is flying the jet?" Peter asked.

"I didn't know that Jasper could fly a jet." Alice said.

"You don't know a lot about my fiancé." I replied then ran out the door with Peter and Char.

Mum, Rosalie and Alice are following behind us. We stopped when we came up to the jet. Jaz is leaning against the flyers door. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Jaz asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Us girls got into the back while Jaz and Peter got into the front.

"Here we go." Jaz said before starting to fly the jet.

"Where did you get a jet?" Mum asked.

"We own it." Char answered.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Alice asked.

"Yes along with the speed boat and the big yot where Bella and Jaz are going to have their engagement party." Char answered.

"We have collected them over the years." Jaz said.

"And Bella knows that what is ours, is hers" Peter said.

""Where exactly do you keep all of this stuff?" Rosalie asked.

"On our island." Char answered.

"Hey Jaz do you want to know something?" Peter asked.

Char laughed.

"Depends on what it is." Jaz answered.

"It is about your fiancé nothing mean or something that will upset you I promise." Peter said.

"Fine what is it?" He asked.

"She curls up next to you like a kitten and she purrs like a kitten when you run your fingers go through her hair." He answered smiling then kept on going "So my name for her is Kitten. That is her nick name for me."

"Meow." I said playfully making everyone laugh.

"So kitten how long are you all going to take shopping?" Peter asked.

"All day long Pete boy. So you two might want to go and buy a tux each while we are here." I answered.

"Fun." Jaz and Peter both said.

"Pete boy." Char said laughing.

"Yeah never call me the again kitten." Peter said.

"Pete boy and Jazy boy." I said.

"Love it." Char said.

"Of course you do." Peter murmured to himself.

Jaz landed the jet, Jaz and Peter got out and then opened the door for us girls.

"Call us when you girls are done and we will meet you all back here." Peter said.

"And also call if you need us." Jaz said.

"We will and we will. Stress less." I replied and then left with the girls.

We walked into the biggest mall ever. We are all smiling.

"Let's shop." I said excited.

We all skipped into the first dress shop that we saw. 10 shopping hours later we all had fantastic dresses, Char's and mine where the best I must say but the others were great aswell, shoes, new make-up, purse and accessories each. I called Jaz.

"Hello love." Jaz answered.

"Hey hun."

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes we are on our way to the jet now. Have you both gotten your tuxes?"

"Yes ages ago."

I laughed.

"Love you. See you soon.

"Love you too. See you when you get here"

I hang up, we all grabbed our bags and walked back to the jet chatting and laughing. We got there, got in and put our bags down infront of our feet after sitting down. Peter and Jaz sat down in the front and Peter started flying.

"Did you ladies have fun?" Jaz asked.

"Yes a lot. We have to come back. Jazzy can we please come back?" I asked sweetly.

"After our honeymoon." Jaz answered.

"YAY you're the best ever." I said jumping up and down in my seat.

"How long will you two be travelling before you come back home?" Mum asked.

"Were not sure." I answered her truthfully.

"Well, be safe and most of all have." Mum said.

"We will." I answered.

Peter landed the jet; us girls grabbed our stuff and got off of the jet.

"We will meet you at home." Char and I said as Peter took off into the air again. Jaz went with him.

Char and I said bye to Mum, Alice and Rosalie and then ran home. We ran inside and put our stuff away where the guys would NEVER look. In our make-up and jewellery room.

We quickly went hunting and then sat down in the loungeroom and watched NCIS until the guys got home which was two hours later.

Jaz and I went out for a few hours to have some alone time.


	28. Chapter 28

Jasper's Pov.

Bella and I held hands as we ran out into the forest and kept on running vamp speed not caring where we are going just enjoying the run. We stopped when we saw the most beautiful waterfall which fell into a beautiful stream.

"Care for a swim love?" I asked Bella.

"But I have no swimmers." Bella answered.

"Who said anything about swimmers?" I asked stripping my clothes off vampire speed, laying them out on the nearby rock and then jumping into the stream.

I turned around too face my beautiful Bella and she smiled at me. She stripped out of her clothes then layed them down next to mine and jumped in next to me.

We swam over to the waterfall and stood under the falling water. We turned around and swam under the waterfall to find a secret cave.

"Let's go check this out." I said holding Bella's hand in mine.

"Ok." She answered.

So we swam into the cave and looked around.

"It's beautiful and secret." Bella said.

The stream went through the whole cave; there are rocks on the sides of the cave. There is a little rock pool with a few tadpoles in it in the middle of some rocks and to finish it all of the moonlight that was coming in through the hole in the roof made it even that more beautiful.

Bella faced me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She started kissing me passionately and I kissed her back deepening the kiss. We had sex in the stream in our new cave.

"Now it is our secret cave" Bella said with a giggle.

"Our secret cave" I said repeating what Bella said.

"We should get home. I have A LOT of planning to do still." Bella said.

"Ok let's go." I replied.

We swam out of our cave, got out of the water and got dressed again. Bella turned to face me smiling evilly and said "Catch me if you can." She then laughed and ran off.

I chased after her running really fast, I caught up with her outside of our house and tackled her to the ground. I fell down on top of her and we both burst out laughing.

Bella rolled us over so that she was the one on top and she sat up on my chest. We kept on rolling around on the ground laughing until Peter and Char walked out of the house, looked at us and the burst out laughing. Bella and I looked at each other.

I thought 'You tackle Char and I will tackle Peter." Bella nodded her head at me with a big smile on her face.

Peter and Char were laughing too hard to notice anything so Bella tackled Char to the ground while I tackled Peter to the ground. They stopped laughing and looked at us which made Bella and I start laughing.

Peter threw me off of him and stood up. I stood up also at the same time as Bella and Char did.

"What in the world was that for?" Peter asked smiling.

"Because we wanted to and it was funny." I answered.

Peter ran at me and tackled me to the ground. We mucked around for another hour until the girls cut in.

"JAZZY." Bella yelled as Char yelled "PETE."

We stopped and turned to face them.

"Yes love." I said to Bella.

"Yes babe." Peter said to Char.

"Get inside and get cleaned we have stuff to do." Bella replied for the both of them.

They cleaned up while we were mucking around. I ran inside and into my bathroom, had a quick shower, then got dressed.

I ran downstairs at the same time Peter did and over to the girls. We all sat down at the dining room table.

"So what are we doing Kitten?" Peter asked.

"We are starting to plan the wedding since all we have left to do for the engagement party is set it up the night before." Bella answered.

"Ok well let's get started" I said agreeing to do anything for my lovely soon-to-be-wife.

"Where are you two going to have the wedding at?" Char asked.

I thought 'Where was your dream wedding at?'

Bella thought 'My dream wedding was a princess wedding. We got married in a castle of course and it was the most amazing wedding ever.' She then thought about how she always dreamed what her wedding would look like.'

I smiled at her and said "Then that is what our wedding will look like."

"But how?" Bella asked.

"Stop it with the mind reading please and tell the rest of us." Peter asked.

"Bella love, please fill them in. I have to make a quick phone call." I said.

"Sure but to who?" She asked.

"To a friend who can help us out with our wedding." I answered kissing Bella on the lips and then running outside and into the forest.

I pulled out my mobile as soon as I reached my other house which is hidden by trees also (The house he was living in when he first moved to Forks. It is hidden by trees now like the Cullen house is but different.) and called Garrett.

"Hello." Garrett answered.

"Hey man it is me Jasper" I answered.

"I could have guessed." He said laughing.

"Very funny anyway I called for a reason." I said.

"Of course you did. What did you do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing to do with killing or being in trouble with the Volturi or an army I promise. I just kind of promised Bella her dream wedding and I am going to make it happen but I need a little help." I answered.

"How little is little?" He asked.

"I need to build a castle." I answered.

"And where do you plan on building this castle?" He asked.

"At my other house in Forks, the one you haven't seen yet." I answered.

"How much time do we have to build this castle?" He asked.

"Two months so we are going to have to work really fast." I answered.

"Well I will be there tomorrow, I will ask Laurent and Eleazer if he can help, ask the Cullen guys aswell." He said.

"Ok I will do that on my way home." I replied.

"All you can do until we get there is figure out what you want the castle to look like and make a blue print." He told me.

"Ok and thanks Garrett." I said.

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow." He replied before hanging up.

I sighed and ran to the Cullen's house. I found all of them in the loungeroom talking. They all stopped and looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hello Jasper." Carlisle said politely.

"Hey I need to ask a favour it is for Bella." I replied.

This caught all of their attentions.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Bella told me what her dream wedding is and I am going to make it happen but I have been met with one problem. Peter, Garrett and maybe Eleazer and Laurent are going to help me but we also might need your help dad, Emmett and Edward. We have two months to finish the problem" I answered.

"Is the wedding only two months away?" Alice asked.

"No it is three months away but I need the last month to do the rest of the planning." I answered her.

"Why can't us girls help?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Bella doesn't exactly know what I am doing or what all of us guys are going to do it is kind of a surprise for her and she might need your help planning the wedding." I answered.

"What exactly are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I am building Bella a castle." I answered him.

I looked at Carlisle and said "Bella has always had this dream even when she was a little human girl she had this dream of the perfect wedding. She has always remembered it, she didn't forget it through the change it was one of the many things that she could actually remember."

"What does her dream wedding exactly look like?" Mum asked.

"She wants a princess wedding in a beautiful castle with her father walk her down the aisle; her sister's as her bridesmaids, with her whole family there happy for her." I answered and then looked out of the window.

"Whatever you do please don't think about this near Bella or even let it slip out of your mouth when she is around." I asked them.

"We promise." They all answered.

"We will help you." The guys said as Bella, Char and Peter ran in and over to us.

"Help who with what?" Bella asked me.

I faced her and held her face in my hands. I kissed her on the lips then whispered to her "Making your dream come true."

"I still don't understand how you are going to be able to do that. We don't own a castle." Bella asked me confused.

"Everything will work out fine love I promise." I answered her then looked at Peter.

"Garrett and maybe Laurent and Eleazer are coming to our house tomorrow. They will be there about 6am. I will tell you why later Peter but right now love can you please do something for me?" I asked.

I quickly got a piece of paper and pencil then sat down on the floor. Bella sat down infront of me. Peter and Char sat down against the wall behind us.

"Sure hun what is it?" She asked.

"Can you please think of what your dream castle looks like?" I asked her.

"Sure." She answered.

Bella thought of her dream castle that she would love to have our wedding at. She thought about every room, about every wall, what the roof would look like. Everything which is good because I want to make it perfect. I drew everything that she thought of. Two hours later I was finished and looked at the picture then showed Bella.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"That is exactly what it looks like." She answered.

"Thanks. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied.

Bella looked at her mum and sisters.

"Mum, Rosalie and Alice would you like to help Char and myself plan the wedding?" Bella asked.


	29. Chapter 29

"" =talking.

''=thinking.

Jasper's Pov.

"We would love to help you plan" Rosalie and mum answered.

Alice started jumping up and down screaming so we knew her answer.

"Remember Alice this is Bella's dream wedding so you have to listen to her." I told her.

"I remember" Alice replied.

"Good" I said and then faced Bella.

"How will I know where the wedding is or what it is going to look like?" Bella asked.

"Just plan it exactly like your dream wedding and you will be fine. Let me deal with the location." I answered Bella smiling sweetly.

Bella pecked me on the lips and whispered into my ear "Whatever you are planning to do please don't strain yourself".

I thought to Bella 'Don't worry about me hun. I will be fine'

'But I can't stop worrying about you' Bella thought back.

I sighed and thought 'Please just don't worry about me too much and enjoy planning the rest of our wedding with our family'.

"I promise" My beautiful love said and then kissed me.

"Good" I replied.

"Urgh I am never going to get used to that half talking" Peter said and shook his head.

"No one said that you had to." I replied.

I suddenly got a vision of what Bella and my wedding is going to look like. I came out of it smiling. Bella looked at me confused.

"I hate it when you get a vision and I don't then you block it from me" She said sad with a pout.

I kissed her pouting lip and replied "Sorry love but I want the wedding to be a surprise for you but what I will tell you is that it is going to turn out beautiful and exactly how you wanted it"

"That is impossible" Bella said.

"Nothing is impossible my love." I replied.

The Denali coven ran in. I faced them and smiled then looked at Bella.

"I am so confused. Why are you all here again?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't know?" Laurent asked.

"Like I said to Garrett it is a surprise for Bella." I answered handing Garrett the picture.

"Well you are still a fantastic drawer Jaz" Garrett said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So this is happening where?" Eleazer asked.

"Follow me and I will show you" I answered.

Dad, Emmett, Peter and Edward stood up while Carmen, Tanya, Irina and Kate sat down. I pecked Bella on the lips.

"Have fun love and remember exactly how you want it." I said before leaving with the guys.

We ran to my other house and started looking around and planning.

Bella's Pov.

All of the guys left and I sat down next to Char.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know either." Char answered.

The others didn't say anything

"Of course you all know." I said smiling.

"What have you both done so far?" Alice asked changing the topic.

"Umm nothing much" I answered and grabbed my laptop.

I touched Char's hand and showed her what my dream wedding looks like. Char smiled at me.

"It is going to be beautiful." Char said.

"I know but I really want to know what the guys are doing and why Jaz needed that picture" I said.

"So do I" Char replied.

"You both will know eventually" Mum said.

"Yeah on the day' I relied smiling.

The others laughed.

"Well let's start planning" I said.

We all started planning.

Jasper's Pov.

It is now the night of the night of Bella and my engagement party. Peter, Char, Bella and I are already on the yot. Bella and Char are in a room getting ready. Peter and I are already dressed in our tuxes. We are doing the finishing touches on the yot. Half an hour later Char and Bella walked over to us. Bella is wearing the most beautiful light blue dress. It looks amazing on her. Char is wearing a black dress that looks amazing on her.

"You look amazing love" I said kissing her lightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She replied fixing my tie.

I kissed Bella again and she kissed back. We didn't break apart until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see the Cullen's and Denali's.

"OMG this yot is amazing" Alice screamed happily.

"Thanks" Char replied.

"Everyone will start to show up soon" Dad said.

"Ok" I replied.

"Who is driving?" Edward asked.

"Peter is" Char answered.

"Bella, love we have to go get ready" I told her smiling.

"Oh right. Let's go." Bella replied.

I faced Peter smiling and asked "Keys please?"

"Right, here" He answered handing me the keys to the speed boat.

"Thanks bro. Do not kick anyone over board. See you all in a few." I said grabbing Bella's hand and walking over to the other side of the boat. The others could still see us.

Bella and I looked down at the speed boat. I smiled and waved at the others before jumping off of the yot and onto the speed boat. Bella jumped down next to me and then sat down. I sat down and sped off just as people started arriving.

Peter's Pov.

Bella and Jaz sped off in the speed boat just as people started arriving.

"Where are they going?" Emmett asked.

"They have to make an entrance don't they?" Char asked.

"Yes. They normally do." Rosalie answered.

"Well once we go to a certain spot, I will stop the yot, Jaz will do some smart ass tricks in the speed boat and then they will climb aboard the yot again." I said.

Once everyone else has arrived and got onto the yot. I started driving while Char greeted the guests and handed them drinks. I heard a few people ask where Jaz and Bella where and the others answered saying "They will be joining us soon." I smiled and stopped when we got to our destination where we will meet Bella and Jaz.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella's Pov.

Jaz sped away from the yot in the speed boat. I am giggling and Jaz smiled at me. After driving around for about half an hour Jaz turns to face me and asks "Are you ready to make the entrance of your life?"

I smiled and answered "Hell yeah"

Jaz chuckled and turned around to head towards the yot. Once we saw the yot in plain distance we heard Peter yell "EVERYONE LOOK OVER AT THE SPEED BOAT".

All of our guests to our engagement party ran over to the side of the boat and looked at us. I smiled and we both waved at them.

"Ready?" Jaz asked. "Yes" I answered.

Jaz sped around the yot and started to do a few tricks before pulling up beside the yot, turning it off and hooking it to the yot so that it doesn't float away. Peter leaned over the edge smiling.

"Need a help up darlin?" He asked.

"Sure thanks" I answered.

Peter helped me onto the yot and then yelped Jaz onto the yot. Everyone cheered and I laughed. I pecked Jaz on the lips and then walked around the yot talking to everyone. Peter and Jaz went up onto the top of the yot so Peter could start driving around again while Jaz and a few other people kept him company. Char ran up to me smiling.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Char asked.

I smiled and answered "Loving it"

"Dance with me up top?" She asked.

"Infront of everyone" I asked.

"Yes please" She answered me.

"Ok fine let's go" I said.

"YAY" Char replied happily grabbing my hand and ran us on top of the yot and onto the dance floor where everyone and I mean everyone can see us. We are the only ones on here. There are two dancing poles also on the dance floor.

"HEY JAZ" Char yelled.

Jaz looked over to us smirking along with Peter.

"YES CHAR" He replied.

Char faced me and asked "What song?"

"Any" I answered.

"HERE IS A SONG FOR YOU BOTH" Peter said putting a song on.

Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo came on and Char and I started dancing.

"BELLA USE THE POLE" Alice yelled.

I smiled happily at Char and whispered into her ever "Do you know how to pole dance?" so only she could hear.

Char smiled just as happily back and answered "Of course."

As the next song came on we started to pole dance. After dancing to a few more songs we walked over to Peter and Jaz and sat down. Everyone clapped and then went back to partying.

"You girls looked amazing out there" Jaz and Peter both said at the same time.

Char and I giggled and replied with a thank you.

I suddenly had a vision of someone being chucked overboard. I stood up.

"I will be right back" I told Jaz, Peter and Char then ran down and over to where I saw the vision happen.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT" Emmett yelled angrily at Mike Newton.

"OR EVEN MY GIRLFRIEND" Edward yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean to, it was a dare" Mike replied scared.

"Dare or not you shouldn't have done it" Emmett said still mad and threw him over board.

The people around us screamed. I yelled at Emmett and Edward saying "DON'T MOVE" and then jumped into the water.

Mike wasn't floating on the surface of the water so I dove under and found him. He was slowly sinking. I swam over to him, held him in my arms and swam to the surface.

"Bella love over here" I heard Jaz say.

I turned around to face the yot and saw that everyone had relieved looks on their faces. Mike coughed up the water and opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked swimming over to the yot.

"Yes thanks to you Bella. Thank you" He answered.

"It's the least I could do considering it was my idiotic brothers who threw you in" I said and then Jaz helped him onto the yot. Char helped me onto the yot and handed me a towel.

"Thank you Char" I said.

"Any time" She replied.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to Emmett and Edward angrily. They both faced me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BOTH THINKING?" I asked yelling.

"He was talking to our girlfriends in a non-polite way" Emmett answered.

"It was a stupid bet Emmett. A god damn bet" I said.

"We are sorry sis" Emmett relied.

"You could have killed him you idiots" I said getting angrier.

"We are really sorry sis. We weren't thinking" Edward replied.

"YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT"I yelled.

"Bella" Mike said from behind me.

"Leave Newton" Emmett snarled.

"Emmett shut the fuck up" I told him angry before facing Mike.

"Yes Mike" I replied to him.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving me" He said.

"It was no problem really Mike." I replied and gave him a hug.

Jaz walked over to us and faced Mike.

"Mike did you want to come with me and you can borrow a set of my clothes so that you won't get sick staying in your wet ones?" Jaz asked him.

"Sure thank you" Mike answered.

Jaz pecked me on the lips and left with Mike. I faced Emmett and Edward again.

"Don't even try to talk to me" I said before walking off to find Char.

She is leaning against hers and Peter's bedroom door.

"Let's get you changed shall we" She said dragging me into her room.

After I got changed we walked over to Jaz, Peter, The Cullen's and the Denali's besides Laurent since he is driving the yot.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Laurent parked the yot at the docks and walked over to us. All of the other guests said their congratulations to Jaz and myself, said bye and then left. The Denali's, Cullen's, Peter, Char, Jaz and I sat down on the couches.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"We are here to sort this out" Dad answered.

I sighed and sat down on Jaz's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered leaning into him more.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

"Rosalie and Alice what did he say to you both exactly?" Dad asked.

"That we should go home with him after the party and have some fun" Rosalie answered then Alice answered "Or that we could ditch our boyfriends completely and hook up with him".

"Did you both know that it was a dare?" Mum asked.

"Yes" They both answered.

"Did you tell Emmett and Edward that when you told them what Mike said to you?" Jaz asked.

"No" The both answered quietly.

"And why in bloody hell not" I asked angry because they ruined my party.

They didn't answer me. I sighed and looked at mum and dad sadly before standing up. I faced Rosalie and Alice.

"Answer this next question truthfully please?" I asked them.

"Sure" They both answered softly.

"Did you know that Edward and Emmett would do something to Mike because of what he said?" I asked.

"Yes but we didn't think that they would throw him over board." Alice answered.

I sighed again and said "Apparently none of you four think anymore"

Jaz stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back while I started sobbing.

"Shh love it is going to be ok" Jaz said reassuringly.

"They did the one thing that we asked them not to. The only thing we asked them not to" I whispered softly.

"I know darlin I really do" Jaz said picking me up.

"Take Bella home Jaz we will take the boat back and we will see you both in the morning" Char said.

"Ok thank you Char and Peter" Jaz replied.

"Anything for my lil sis, Isn't that right kitten" Peter said.

"That's right bro" I replied smiling sadly at him.

Jaz ran us home and into our bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's Pov:

Today is the day that I get married. YAY. I am soo excited and nervous at the same time.

Mum, Char, Alice, Rose, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina are getting ready with me at Jaz and my house. All of the guys are getting ready at mum and dad's house. Char, mum and myself are in my and Jaz's room while the other girls are in the spare rooms. Char and mum are already dressed and ready to go. Char just finished my hair and make-up.

"Alright time to put your dress on sis" Char said.

"Ok" I replied.

Mum and Char helped me into my dress and then mum zipped up the zipper. I put on my high heels and accessories and then stood infront of the mirror to see how I look.

"How do I look?" I asked facing them.

"Beautiful" Mum said.

"The most beautiful bride out" Char said.

I giggled at the same time someone knocked on the bedroom door. It is Alice and Rose.

"Come in" I called.

Alice and Rosalie walked in closing the door behind them; they turned and faced me.

"WOW sis" They both said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"The Denali girls have left and dad is waiting downstairs in the limo" Alice said.

"Ok thanks. Let's go girls" I replied.

We picked up our flower bouquets and walked out of the house and over to the limo. Dad is leaning against the limo door. He looked up when he saw us and smiled.

"You all looked beautiful" He said and then hugged me.

"Thanks" All of us replied.

"You my baby girl are growing up so fast" He said.

"I will always be your baby girl daddy whether I am living with you or not" I replied.

Dad smiled and opened the limo door for us. Alice and Rose got in then mum got in, Char and I got in then dad got in. Dad closed the door and the limo driver started driving.

"Jaz is so nervous sweetie that he was projecting it at one point. Peter is talking with him by himself to try and calm him down" Dad said.

Char and I smiled at each other.

"Is everyone there?" I asked.

"Yes, the guests were starting to arrive when I left" Dad answered.

The limo driver parked the limo and opened our door. I got out after dad and looked at the castle. My hand flew up to my mouth.

"Oh My God" I said.

"It's beautiful" Char replied next to me.

"I know" I said.

"How?" I asked.

"Lots and lots of hard works" Dad answered smirking and lead us inside.

"It is exactly the same as my dream, every little detail is the same" I said.

"I wish I had a wedding like this, it is amazing" Char replied.

"It is time" Char said as the music played.

Mum wished me luck and then walked inside. Char, Alice and Rose went next. I looped my arm through dads.

"Are you ready Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yes" I answered.

Dad and I walked inside. OMG it looked amazing, it is even better than my dream wedding. Really weddings always are but OMG is this the best wedding EVER.

I looked at Jaz he is wearing a black suit, he looks AMAZING. He looks like my prince. I smiled and he smiled back.

'You look beautiful love' Jaz thought. 'You look alright yourself sexy' I thought back.

Dad put my hand in his and then went to sit down next to mum. After the wedding Jaz and I said bye to everyone and left for our honeymoon. We are going to the Whitlock's Island. Peter and Char will be joining us in a month's time. We are going to be living with them but visit my family every now and then.

"Thank you hun; that was the best wedding ever" I said to him.

"Only the best for you my love" He answered.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
